A Mysterious Blondie
by Kyra De Riddick
Summary: Last chap...  akhir apakah yang akan menanti mereka di depan? akankah mereka dapat bersatu saat Naruto jujur pada kata hatinya? check it out...
1. Prolog

_**Fic baru dari author stressssssssssss!**_

_**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**A Mysterious Blondie By YumeYume-Chan**_

_**R n R Please kalau sempat ya…?**_

_**Chappie ONE**_

_**Kyaaaaaaa!**_

"_**Uchiha-sama…"**_

"_**Uchiha-kun…"**_

"_**Kalian berisik..."**_

"_**Hei, apa kau tidak berpikir untuk memiliki pacar Uchiha?"**_

"_**Ck, pacar itu hanya akan merepotkan…."**_

"_**Memangnya kau tidak pernah jatuh cinta apa?"**_

"_**Tidak, dan tidak akan pernah. Apa lagi hanya untuk gadis berisik yang benar-benar merepotkan"**_

"_**Tapi kau pasti memiliki tipe seperti apa yang kau cari kan?"**_

"_**Tidak ada"**_

'_**Bruk!'**_

"_**Ah, maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja"**_

"_**Kau mengotori pakaianku"**_

"_**Ah, ma….maafkan aku, sungguh…!"**_

"_**Hei apa kau tidak tahu dia ini siapa?"**_

"_**a…aku tahu, sungguh aku minta maaf"**_

"_**kalau begitu bersihkan pakaianku dengan mulutmu"**_

"_**a…a…apa?"**_

"_**Kau tidak dengar ya? Tuan Uchiha bilang jilat pakaiannya."**_

"_**Hei! Kau ini jangan keterlaluan ya! Dia kan sudah minta maaf padamu!"**_

"_**Hei, kau pikir kau ini siapa? Berani sekali kau menantang tuan Uchiha!"**_

"_**Aku tidak perduli, dia itu siapa! Yang pasti dia sudah keterlaluan pada temanku!"**_

"_**Kalau begitu kau yang bersihkan!"**_

"_**Apa katamu?"**_

"_**Aku bilang kau yang harus membersihkannya dan itu mutlak."**_

"_**Dasar brengsek! Terima ini!"**_

'_**Bukk!'**_

"_**Ah! Tuan Uchiha! Hei berani sekali kau memukul tuan Uchiha!"**_

"_**Uchiha! Uchiha! Dari tadi Uchiha melulu! Dengar ya, aku tidak perduli dengan nama keluarga yang kau banggakan itu, kalau kau berani jadilah dirimu sendiri tanpa membawa nama keluargamu itu! Ayo kita pergi matsuri-san."**_

"_**Hei, kau kenapa? Aneh sekali seorang Uchiha sepertimu melamun?"**_

"_**kutemukan,"**_

"_**apa? Kau ini bicara apa sih?"**_

"_**gadis yang menarik perhatianku."**_

"_**wow, sehebat apa sih gadis itu? Siapa namannya?"**_

"_**ck, sial! Aku tidak tahu namanya"**_

"_**hahahahahaha!**_

_**Kenapa kau bisa jadi sebodoh ini Uchiha?"**_

"_**diamlah Hyuuga."**_

"_**hah, kau ini aku Cuma bercanda. Paling tidak kau tahu ciri-cirinya kan?"**_

"_**berambut pirang panjang dan bermata biru,"**_

"_**apa ada gadis yang seperti itu di sekolah ini Naara?"**_

"_**hoamh, ck mendokusei. Yang kau maksud pasti Yamanaka Ino atau Deidara"**_

"_**hm, Yamanaka Ino ya? Aku ingin melihatnya"**_

"_**tidak sabaran sekali sih Uchiha!"**_

"_**Mulai sekarang jangan panggil aku Uchiha lagi**_

_**Ayo pergi"**_

"_**hah! Seperti biasa kau suka sekali memerintah Sasuke!"**_

"_**cepatlah Shika, Neji!"**_

"_**welcome to the hell blondie"**_

"_**kau ini naksir atau hanya ingin mengerjainya sih?**_

"_**sudah ku katakan, dia itu menarik,"**_

"_**kau menyeramkan"**_

_**To be continue…**_

**\\^^/**


	2. a Girl or a Boy?

**Holaaa, ni Yume lanjutin fic yang ini…**

**Ehem, pengumuman mungkin untuk sementara Yume akan off dulu buat ngetik fic.**

**Karena mau bulan puasa, jadi Yume mau insap…..**

**Warningnya kayak biasa aja.**

**R n R jangan lupa ya?**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**A Mysterious blonde by YumeYume-chan**

**Chapter 1**

**Girl or Boy?**

"Naruto, kau ini kemana saja sih? Sebentar lagi pentas akan dimulai!" teriak seorang gadis pirang bermata biru yang dikenal bernama Ino pada seorang gadis yang juga berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Namun mata gadis yang diteriaki Ino ini lebih mirip dengan sapphire sedangkan gadis yang bernama Ino itu matanya sedikit keabu-abuan.

"hehehe, maaf aku baru saja menjemput pengawalku yang nyasar ini," jawab Naruto sambil merangkul bahu seorang gadis berambut coklat sebahu.

"ah, Matsuri kau dari mana saja? Aku sudah menyiapkan baju untukmu. Cepat pakai, setelah kelas XID tampil selanjutnya giliran kita," kata Ino pada Matsuri lalu ia merapikan pakaiannya sendiri.

"tapi Ino," sela Naruto dengan wajah merengut.

"apa lagi?" sahut Ino dengan kesal. Ia sedang pusing mengurus semua anggota yang akan mengikuti drama pada festival sekolah hari ini.

"kenapa kita harus ganti karakter begini sih? Masa yang cowok jadi cewek dan yang cewek jadi cowok?" sahut Naruto mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya sejak awal festival sekolah.

"benar kata Naruto, Ino. Mana kau mendandani kami jadi cantik begini? Hana-nee saja sampai tidak mengenaliku tadi!" timpal Kiba yang juga merasa tidak nyaman memakai pakaian ratu.

"justru ini yang akan menjadi ciri khas kita! Dengan adanya pergantian karakter pemain, drama kita pasti akan menggemparkan sekolah!" kata Ino dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"tapi,-" ucap Kiba dan Naruto bersamaan.

"tidak ada tapi-tapian! Kalau kalian masih berani protes sehingga mengganggu jalannya drama, siap-siap saja kalian mendapat jatah dariku heh!" seru Sakura dan mengepalkan tangannya.

"baik!" ucap Naruto dan Kiba bersamaan lagi.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan di Konoha gakuen untuk melakukan lomba drama setiap kali festival budaya berlangsung. Dan setiap tahunnya juga tema yang digunakan untuk seluruh kelas ditentukan oleh panitia. Tahun ini temanya adalah "Cinderella". Dan setiap kelas dituntut untuk menampilkan drama yang berbeda dari kelas lainnya.

Kelas XIE, kelas Naruto dan Ino pun menampilkan drama yang sama tetapi karakternya dibalik. Ya, seperti yang dikatakan tadi karakternya dibalik. Para lelaki memainkan peran perempuan dan sebaliknya. Berikut susunannya.

Yamanaka Ino : Raja

Inuzuka Kiba : Ratu (karena tingginya setara dengan Ino)

Uzumaki Naruto : Cinderella

Haruno Sakura : Pangeran

Rock Lee : Ibu Tiri yang jahat

Akimichi Chouji : kakak tiri yang jahat

Hyuuga Hinata : Ibu Peri

Dan para pemeran lainnya yang sudah berganti karakter.

Seperti yang diharapkan oleh Ino, drama kelas mereka benar-benar menggemparkan festival budaya sekolah mereka. Dan mereka menjadi pemenang untuk lomba drama.

Setelah festival budaya selesai dan para siswa telah membereskan semua peralatan tinggallah Naruto dan Ino berdua di kelas mereka.

"Naruto, sebenarnya tadi kau kemana saja? Apa lagi aku perhatikan Matsuri kelihatannya sedang cemas," kata Ino memulai pembicaraan pada sepupunya tersebut.

"haah, begini tadi aku diminta Sakura untuk mencari Matsuri yang belum kembali dari kantin. Lalu,"

**FLASHBACK**

Naruto sedang mencari Matsuri saat ia mendengar suara seorang perempuan yang tampakny ketakutan. Setelah ia melihat lebih dekat, ternyata gadis yang sedang ketakutan itu adalah orang yang sedari tadi ia cari.

"Ah, maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja," kata Matsuri di hadapan tiga orang lelaki. Tampaknya Matsuri tidak sengaja menumpahkan minumannya pada salah seorang dari mereka.

"Kau mengotori pakaianku," kata seorang pemuda dengan nada dingin dan angkuh. Pemuda itu berambut hitam dan berkulit putih. Tampaknya ia bukan orang sembarangan.

"Ah, ma….maafkan aku, sungguh…!" kata matsuri berusaha membela dirinya di hadapan para pemuda yang memandangnya dengan tampang marah.

"Hei apa kau tidak tahu dia ini siapa?" sahut seorang pemuda lain berambut perak dan bergigi tajam.(author:pantesan si Matsuri takut. dia ketemu ama vampire sih!*dimakan Suigetsu*)

"a…aku tahu, sungguh aku minta maaf," Matsuri tampaknya semakin terpojok. Dan naruto pun mulai gemas melihat mereka.'sialan mereka,' batin Naruto.

"kalau begitu bersihkan pakaianku dengan mulutmu," kata si rambut hitam lagi.

'What the hell?' rutuk naruto dia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan. Dia pun mulai berjalan ke arah mereka berempat.

"a…a…apa?" seru Matsuri terkejut.

"Kau tidak dengar ya? Tuan Uchiha bilang jilat pakaiannya," jawab seorang pemuda err raksasa berambut orange dengan nada datar namun masih kalah datar bila dibandingkan dengan si rambut hitam yang disebut-sebut sebagai Uchiha itu.

"Hei! Kau ini jangan keterlaluan ya! Dia kan sudah minta maaf padamu!" seru seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang sebahu dan bermata biru dengan pakaian a la puteri aka Naruto berusaha membela Matsuri.

"Hei, kau pikir kau ini siapa? Berani sekali kau menantang tuan Uchiha!" seru si rambut perak aka Suigetsu.

"Aku tidak perduli, dia itu siapa! Yang pasti dia sudah keterlaluan pada temanku!" balas Naruto tidak kalah kerasnya.

"Kalau begitu kau yang bersihkan!" kata si Uchiha bungsu itu menatap tajam Naruto.

"Apa katamu?" berang Naruto.

'si Uchiha sombong ini belagu banget sih! Dia pikir dia itu siapa?' maki Naruto dalam hati.

"Aku bilang kau yang harus membersihkannya dan itu mutlak," jawab si tuan muda Uchiha itu lagi.

"Dasar brengsek! Terima ini!" seru Naruto lalu meninju wajah sang Uchiha yang tanpa pertahanan apapun.

'Bukk!'

"Ah! Tuan Uchiha! Hei berani sekali kau memukul tuan Uchiha!" seru suigetsu membantu tuan mudanya berdiri. Lalu bersiap untuk melawan Naruto.

"Uchiha! Uchiha! Dari tadi Uchiha melulu! Dengar ya, aku tidak perduli dengan nama keluarga yang kau banggakan itu, kalau kau berani jadilah dirimu sendiri tanpa membawa nama keluargamu itu! Ayo kita pergi Matsuri-san," kata naruto lalu menarik Matsuri dari tempat itu.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Mata Ino membulat mendengar cerita sepupunya itu. Lalu,

"kau menantang si bungsu Uchiha itu?" serunya tepat di depan wajah Naruto,"kau ini bodoh atau apa? Berani-beraninya kau menantang si Uchiha bungsu itu. Kau sudah gila ya? Dia pasti akan membunuhmu!"

"hehehehe, tenang saja. Waktu itu aku kan sedang memakai kostum drama. Jadi dia tidak mungkin mengenaliku," jawab Naruto sambil nyengir.

"ah benar juga ya? Tidak mungkin dia mengenalimu. Hahahaha, berarti kau beruntung karena ide brilianku itu. Hohohohoho!" sahut Ino narsis.

Naruto sweatdrop. Yah, penyakit narsis sepupunya itu kumat lagi.

"sudahlah, ayo kita pulang. Ini sudah sore nanti Jii-san mencari kita," ajak Naruto pada sepupunya yang masih bernarsis-narsis ria itu.

Mereka berdua pulang dengan naik sepeda sambil berboncengan. Mereka tidak menyadari tiga pasang mata tengah mengawasi mereka.

"Yamanaka Ino, gadis yang menarik," kata seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan seringai setan dibibirnya.

"yah, aku akui dia memang gadis yang menarik. Tapi aku lebih tertarik pada pemuda yang mengayuh sepedanya," sahut Neji.

"hoahm, mendokusei," kata Shikamaru dengan nada malas khasnya.

"heh, kau ingin aku melaporkanmu pada si Sabaku itu?" kata si pemuda berambut biru.

"ck, aku cuma bercanda Sasuke," kata Neji lagi.

"aku pulang saja," kata Shikamaru dan ia pun berlalu.

"aku juga mau pulang, kau masih ingin di sini Sasuke?" Tanya Neji pada Sasuke.

"hn, aku mau pulang saja," kata Sasuke dan mereka pun menuju mobil masing-masing.

Keesokan harinya kelas XIe digemparkan dengan hancurnya meja seorang siswi. Ditambah lagi dinding kelas XIe dipenuhi tulisan-tulisan yang berupa ancaman.

Yamanaka Ino mematung memandangi meja dan bangkunya yang hancur. Tubuhnyan gemetar ketakutan.

"BRENGSEK! Siapa yang berani melakukan hal ini?" seru Naruto marah. Ia dan Ino baru saja tiba saat kelas mereka digemparkan teriakan teman sekelas mereka.

'Brukk'

Yamanaka Ino jatuh terduduk dengan air mata berlinang. Namun tidak seorang pun yang mencoba untuk menghiburnya.

"hiks, siapa yang melakukannya? Hiks, apa salahku? Huhuhuhuhu….." tangisannya pun pecah. Naruto yang tidak tega melihat sepupunya itu segera menghampiri Ino dan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan.

Siswa yang ada di kelas tersebut hanya bisa mematung melihat kepergian mereka tanpa mencoba menolong ataupun menyapa.

'_**INI PELAJARAN UNTUK YAMANAKA INO YANG BERANI MENGUSIK KETENANGAN ORANG LAIN. BILA ADA YANG BERANI MENOLONGNYA MAKA IA PUN AKAN MENDAPATKAN BALASAN YANG LEBIH DARI INI. INI BARU PERMULAAN!'**_

"minumlah dulu," kata Naruto memberikan segelas air hangat pada Ino. Ino tampaknya masih sangat syok.

"aku tidak melakukan apapun. Aku tidak pernah mengusik siapapun. Sungguh! Hiks," kata Ino yang masih terisak. Ia sangat ketakutan.

"Ino!" seru Sakura menerobos pintu masuk UKS dengan brutalnya. Untung saja si pintu malang tidak sampai terlepas dari tempatnya.

"Sakura!" seru Ino sontak memeluk Sakura,"huhuhuhu! Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Sungguh aku tidak melakukan apapun!"

"aku sudah dengar dari teman-teman di kelas. Tenang saja, aku percaya padamu kok," kata sakura berusaha menghibur sahabatnya tersebut.

"I…Ino," sapa Hinata lembut. Ia pun memasuki ruang kesehatan setelah ditinggal oleh Neji.

"Hinata," sahut Ino. Ia mulai terisak lagi.

"Sakura, Hinata aku titip Ino sebentar ya? Aku mau keluar dulu," kata Naruto lalu ia pun meninggalkan ruangan tersebut memberikan privasi bagi ketiga sahabat itu.

Kiba menghampiri Naruto yang sedang duduk di kantin memakan roti cream dengan sekotak susu segar.

"Yo! Naruto. Bagaimana keadaan Ino?" tanyanya langsung.

"tampaknya ia masih syok dengan kejadian tadi pagi. Sialan, siapa yang berani membuatnya seperti itu? Kalau aku tahu aku tidak akan mengampuninya!" geram Naruto.

"yah, aku mengerti kau pasti sangat marah melihat Ino diperlakukan seperti itu. Tapi kau jangan sampai terbawa emosi," kata Kiba berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya itu. Bukannya ia sendiri tidak marah. Tapi ia tahu kalau Naruto marah urusannya bisa panjang. Sahabatnya itu tidak akan marah kalau ia yang dipukul. Tetapi bila ada yang berani menyakiti teman-temannya, terlebih sepupunya maka orang nekat tersebut memang sudah bosan hidup.

Kiba masih ingat bagaimana keadaan om-om hidung belang yang pernah melecehkan Ino saat naik kereta. Naruto menghajar orang tersebut sepanjang perjalanan dalam kereta lalu menyeretnya ke kantor polisi sesampainya di stasiun.

Hari itu, Ino dan Naruto meminta izin untuk pulang. Karena keadaan Ino yang tidak memungkinkan untuk mengikuti homeroom.

Keesokan harinya, hal yang sama terulang lagi. Namun kini meja Haruno Sakura yang menjadi korbannya. Bahkan Sakura sendiri kini berada di rumah sakit. Ia diserempet seseorang saat pulang dari sekolah. Keadaan kelas XIe semakin tidak menyenangkan untuk Ino. Anak-anak sekelasnya mengucilkannya, mereka semua takut terkena imbasnya bila berdekatan dengan Ino.

Hanya beberapa orang yang tidak ikut menjauhi Ino. Mereka adalah sahabat-sahabat dekatnya, Naruto, Hinata, Lee, Kiba dan Chouji.

Ino sendiri tampaknya mulai menjauhkan diri dari sahabat-sahabatnya. Ia tidak ingin sahabat-sahabatnya terluka karena dirinya.

"Kiba! Apa Ino sudah sampai di sekolah?" seru Naruto ditelepon.

"apa? Dia belum datang kok. Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Kiba lagi. Suara Naruto tampak cemas dan itu berarti ada sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi.

"pagi ini Ino tidak ada di kamarnya. Aku pikir ia sudah berangkat duluan, tapi tidak biasanya ia meninggalkanku," kata Naruto lagi.

"kau sudah cek tempat yang sering dikunjunginya bila ada masalah?" Tanya Kiba lagi.

"sudah, tapi dia tidak ada," jawab Naruto.

"baiklah, aku akan mencarinya di sekitar sekolah bersama yang lainnya. Kau cari saja di tempat yang mungkin akan dia kunjungi," kata Kiba.

"baiklah,"jawab Naruto. Dan sambungan pun terputus.

"sial! Ino kau dimana!" seru Naruto kesal. Lalu ia pun mulai berlari lagi mencari sepupunya itu menuju suatu tempat yang belum dia periksa.

Sementara itu Yamanaka Ino sedang duduk di sebuah ruangan dengan air mata berlinang. Ia memandang pada seorang gadis yang masih belum sadar dari pingsannya. Ia menggenggam tangan Sakura yang biasanya selalu tersenyum itu. Hatinya miris melihat sahabatnya yang selalu ceria, yang ia kenal sebagai gadis yang tangguh kini tergolek tak berdaya di atas kasur rumah sakit.

"Sakura, maafkan aku. Semuanya gara-gara aku. Andai saja kau ikut menjauhiku kau pasti tidak akan berada di tempat ini. maafkan aku," bisik Ino seolah takut suaranya mengusik sahabatnya itu.

Setelah meletakkan tangan sahabatnya, ia pun membaca pesan yang masuk di ponselnya,

_**kutunggu kau di atap sekolah. Jika tidak datang, teman-temanmulah yang akan merasakan akibatnya.**_

Setelah membaca pesan tersebut, Ino pun segera meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Ia tidak menyadari sepasang mata biru yang memperhatikannya dari jauh.

"apa kau tidak merasa ini keterlaluan Sasuke? kau sudah membuatnya ketakutan dan lagi kau membuat gadis pink itu masuk rumah sakit," kata Neji yang kini menemani Sasuke di atap sekolah.

"itu adalah balasan atas apa yang dia perbuat padaku. Berani sekali gadis lemah seperti dia melawanku," jawab Sasuke.

"aku rasa perbuatanmu pada si Haruno itu sudah keterlaluan Sasuke," sahut Shikamaru yang entah kapan sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

"ck, itu bukan salahku, itu kesalahan si bodoh Suigetsu. Aku hanya menyuruhnya membuat si Haruno itu takut bukan menabraknya," balas Sasuke mencoba membela dirinya.

"lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk masalah ini?" Tanya Neji penasaran.

"hn, dia sudah aku beri pelajaran sendiri," jawab Sasuke dengan seringai iblisnya.

"dia sudah datang tuh. Kami pergi dulu," sela Shikamaru dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang disusul Neji.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu atap sekolahpun terbuka.

"apa maumu?" Tanya Ino yang kini berdiri menghadapi seorang pemuda yang memunggunginya.

Sasuke pun berbalik, namun ia terkejut saat menyadari yang ia dapati bukanlah gadis yang dulu pernah memukulnya. Namun seorang gadis pirang lainnya.

"siapa kau?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar khasnya.

Yamanaka Ino tidak kalah terkejutnya dengan Sasuke. ia tidak menyangka bahwa orang yang selama ini mengusik kehidupannya adalah Uchiha sang Ice Prince,"kau yang memintaku datang kemari. Apa maumu sebenarnya?" tanyanya lagi.

"tidak ada. Pergilah!" kata Sasuke lalu membalikkan badannya lagi.

"apa maksudmu? Kau sendiri yang menyuruhku datang kemari, lalu sekarang kau bilang tidak ada urusan denganku. Sebenarnya apa maumu Uchiha?" teriak Ino. Ia sudah tidak peduli siapa orang yang kini ia hadapi.

"aku mencari seseorang, tapi ternyata bukan kau orangnya," ucap Sasuke dengan datar.

"lalu apa maksud semua ini? kau menerorku, lalu melukai sahabatku,ah- tidak mungkin! Kau mencarinya?" seru ino dengan suara tertahan. Ia mulai paham kini. Yang dicari Uchiha itu bukanlah dirinya. Melainkan seseorang yang mirip dirinya.

"kau mengetahui sesuatu bukan?" Tanya Sasuke yang kini sudah berada di hadapan Ino. Sasuke bukanlah orang bodoh yang tidak menyadari keterkejutan Ino. Dan ia yakin gadis yang ada di hadapannya saat ini pasti mengetahui sesuatu tentang orang yang dicarinya.

"a…aku tidak tahu apa-apa," jawab Ino gugup. Ia sudah bertekad untuk tidak memberitahukan tentang Naruto pada Sasuke karena ia yakin jika Uchiha dihadapannya tahu yang sebenarnya, Naruto pasti akan berada dalam bahaya.

"jangan berbohong. Aku yakin kau tahu tentang gadis Yamanaka itu," kata Sasuke.

"heh, gadis Yamanaka yang mana maksudmu? Satu-satunya gadis Yamanaka itu aku. Yamanaka Ino," tantang Ino.

Sasuke tampaknya mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. Jika dilihat dari prilaku saatnya ini. Ia membanting tubuh Ino pada pagar pembatas atap sekolah dan menekannya.

"dengar, aku bisa melakukan apapun saat ini juga padamu. Bahkan jika aku mau, aku bisa memperkosamu dan aku bisa lepas dari tanggung jawab. Jadi, mana yang kau pilih Yamanaka. Jawab aku atau kau akan malu seumur hidup,"ancam Sasuke pada Ino.

"hei! Apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan Ino!" seru seseorang dan,

'bukk'

Lagi-lagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke mendapatkan 'belaian lembut' di wajahnya yang baru saja sembuh dari bekas pukulan gadis yang dicarinya tempo hari.

Seperti déjà vu Sasuke seolah melihat gadis yang pernah memukulnya dulu. Namun kali ini yang memukulnya bukanlah seorang gadis berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Namun seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata biru.

"kau-"

"cih, kau lagi ya Uchiha. Ternyata kau ini hanya berani pada perempuan. Dasar pengecut. Ayo kita pergi Ino," seru Naruto lalu membawa Ino pergi dari tempat itu.

"heh! Aku ini benar-benar bodoh. Aku bahkan tidak menyadari suaranya waktu itu," ucap Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. Ia pun bangkit dan mengelus pipinya yang ditonjok oleh pemuda itu.

"a mysterious blondie, you're going to be mine," seringai iblis itu tampak semakin menyeramkan di wajah sang Uchiha.

Bagaimanakah nasib si misterius blondie tersebut? Mampukah Sasuke mendapatkannya?

**To Be Continue…**

**Don't forget to R n R**

**Uhm, maaf, saya belum bias balas review. Insya Allah next chapter reviewnya saya balas.**

**Tapi terima kasih banyak buat yang mau repot-repot review ya?**

**Met menjalankan ibadah puasa aza!**


	3. Got Him

**YUME BALIK LAGI DENGAN NEW CHAPTER…!**

**YUME GAK MAU BERPANJANG LEBAR**

**JADI YUME UCAPKAN BANYAK TERIMA KASIH PADA PARA READER DAN REVIEWER YANG MAU BEREPOT-REPOT RIA MEREVIEW FIC INI.**

**AH SEKALIAN YUME MAU MENGUCAPKAN MOHON MAAF LAHIR BATIN!**

**WARNINGNYA YANG KAYAK BIASA AJA…**

**NARUTO PUNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**A MYSTERIOUS BLONDIE JELAS PUNYA SAYA…**

**HAPPY READING YA?**

**\\^.^/**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**Got Him**

Neji memperhatikan Sasuke yang baru saja turun dari atap sekolah dengan tatapan aneh. Yah, aneh. Aneh karena Sasuke tidak sampai 30 menit di atap itu dan dia sudah kembali dengan pipi yang lagi-lagi membiru.

'Apa mungkin gadis Yamanaka itu menghajarnya lagi? Tapi kenapa matanya tampak senang?' pikir Neji.

"Jangan memandangiku dengan tatapan aneh itu Neji," kata Sasuke datar.

"Kau dihajar lagi?" tanya Neji langsung.

"Ck, begitulah."

"Hah, tidak aku sangka seorang Uchiha Sasuke dipukul oleh seorang gadis?" ejek Neji.

Sasuke menyeringai,"Kelihatannya aku akan segera 'menyusulmu'."

"Apa hanya aku yang akan tetap normal di sini?" sela Shikamaru yang baru bangun tidur.

"Kau itu aseksual Shika," sahut Neji.

"Yah, mungkin saja," balas Shikamaru cuek.

"Jadi apa rencanamu sekarang?" tanya Neji.

"Entahlah," kata Sasuke.

"Tampaknya kau akan mengalami kesulitan untuk yang satu ini Sasuke. Apalagi kau sudah mengganggu teman-temannya," sahut Neji.

"Shika, cari tahu tentang anak laki-laki yang selalu pulang bersama Yamanaka Ino," perintah Sasuke mengacuhkan kata-kata Neji.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Lahir 10 Oktober, kedua orang tuanya meninggal saat ia masih kecil dalam kecelakaan. Ia dirawat oleh keluarga Yamanaka yang masih memiliki hubungan darah dengan ayahnya. Makanan favorit ramen. Tidak suka belajar dan sering tidur pada pelajaran perhitungan. Mudah emosi, terutama bila teman-temannya diganggu terlebih sepupunya. Kasus terakhir enam bulan yang lalu, ia menghajar om-om hidung belang yang melecehkan Yamanaka Ino di kereta api. Hasilnya, orang yang ia hajar harus menginap di rumah sakit selama lebih dari dua minggu. Kedua tangannya patah, tulang kaki retak dan ehem, ia juga sempat menendang selangkangan orang itu yang untungnya masih berfungsi saat ia keluar dari rumah sakit," jawab Shikamaru.

"Kau tahu banyak tentangnya ya Shika?" tanya Neji.

"Itu karena aku pernah menghack data sekolah untuk mencari tahu tentang dia waktu peristiwa pelecehan itu terjadi," jawab Shika.

"Kelihatannya Gaaraku masih lebih manis dibandingkan dia, paling tidak Gaara tidak akan membuatku impoten," sahut Neji sambil bersiul-siul ria. Tak ia sadari sebuah ransel terbang ke arahnya dan,

BRUKKK!

"Siapa yang sudi kau bilang manis hah?" suara dingin nan datar plus aura gelap datang dari arah ransel tersebut datang. Tepat di belakang Neji.

"Sudah datang ya?" kata Shikamaru dengan sweat drop dan keringat dingin di dahinya.

Sementara Sasuke hanya diam saja melihat mereka. Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin Neji bisa menaklukkan Gaara yang bersifat dingin itu.

"Ga…Gaara kau sudah pulang?" tanya Neji berbasa-basi.

Gaara hanya menatap Neji dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi miliknya yang membuat Neji jadi kelabakan ria. Oke, ia lupa bahwa laki-laki, khususnya Gaara, tidak suka dikatakan manis.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang saja," kata Gaara dan berbalik pergi.

"Gaara tunggu dulu," cegah Neji.

"Ikuti aku dan kau akan berakhir di rumah sakit lebih lama dari orang yang sedang kalian bahas," kata Gaara,"Dan tentu saja lebih PARAH."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Gaara pun berbalik pergi tanpa bisa dicegah oleh siapapun khususnya Neji yang tidak mau berakhir di rumah sakit karena Gaara. Tidak, ia sudah pernah merasakannya dan tidak mau lagi, terima kasih. Ia hanya menatap kedua temannya dengan harapan ada yang mencegah Gaara. Namun, tidak ada yang peduli. Poor Neji.(Neji:Jyuken!)

Sasuke? ia sama sekali tidak ambil pusing dengan masalah NejiGaa tersebut. Ia lebih memilih menggunakan kecerdasannya untuk mencari cara mendekati Naruto.

Shikamaru? Jangan ditanya. Sudah pasti dia tidak mau terlibat hal-hal yang dianggapnya merepotkan.

"Aku heran bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan si Sabaku itu," kata Sasuke setelah Gaara menghilang dari hadapannya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, Neji menyeringai."Kalau aku menggunakan cara yang jujur, sudah pasti aku tidak bisa mendapatkannya Sasuke. Kau sendiri tahu, dia pemegang ban hitam taekwondo dan juga cukup ahli dalam karate serta kendo. Jadi aku menantangnya bertanding taekwondo. Tapi sebelumnya aku telah menyuruh seseorang untuk menaruh obat dalam minumannya dan akhirnya ia takluk padaku."

"Sudah aku duga, kau pasti memakai cara curang," sahut Shikamaru.

"Tapi kau sama sekali tidak tampak sebagai seorang seme dihadapannya. Justru lebih seperti peliharaan," sahut Sasuke pedas.

"Tapi paling tidak, aku tahu hatinya tetap ada untukku," kata Neji. Sebuah senyum bahagia yang tulus tampak menghiasi wajahnya. Sasuke dan Shikamaru sendiri sadar, bahwa Neji berubah sejak bersama Gaara. Tidak lagi arogan seperti Sasuke. Neji memang tulus menyukai Gaara.

"Baiklah, kelihatannya caramu itu bisa aku coba," kata Sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkan kedua rekannya.

"Aku juga akan segera ke rumah Gaara," kata Neji lalu memungut ransel Gaara yang tertinggal tadi. Namun sebelum ia sempat berbalik, ia sudah ditahan Shikamaru.

"Ada apa?" tanya Neji heran.

"Siapa gadis yang ada dalam foto ini?" tanya Shikamaru sambil memegang sebuah gantungan kunci berisi foto Gaara bersama saudara-saudaranya yang lain.

"Oh, ini Temari. Kakak pertama Gaara, usianya 19 tahun. Ia kuliah di Suna sekarang ini. kenapa? kau tertarik ya?" tanya Neji.

"Lumayan," jawab Shikamaru.

"Kupikir kau itu aseksual. Ku beri tahu satu point penting, Temari itu galak lho?" kata Neji lalu ia pun pergi.

"Heh, gadis yang menarik," kata Shikamaru dan ia pun menyusul kedua temannya untuk pulang dan tidur tentunya.

* * *

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Sementara itu di rumah Ino….

"Naruto, sudah hentikan," kata Ino.

Bak buk bak buk bak buk bak buk desh!

"Tidak bisa. Aku akan buat perhitungan pada si brengsek Uchiha itu. Perbuatannya itu sudah keterlaluan. Dia sudah menerormu dan membuatmu dijauhi anak-anak sekelas. Lalu membuat Sakura-chan masuk rumah sakit. Waktu itu dia juga hampir melecehkanmu. Awas saja Uchiha brengsek itu!" seru Naruto lalu melayangkan satu pukulan lagi pada sandsack tidak bersalah itu.

Setelah puas melatih tinjunya dengan sand sack, ia segera melakukan push up. Tampaknya Naruto benar-benar marah kali ini. sudah seminggu ia selalu latihan tinju di kamarnya. Ya, seminggu sejak ia mendapati Ino yang diancam Sasuke di atap sekolah.

"Naruto sudah hentikan latihan konyolmu itu. Ini sudah malam, kau sudah latihan setelah selesai makan malam tadi dan lagi, kau belum mengerjakan PR mu kan?" tanya Ino.

Bruk!

"One-chama," panggil Naruto.

"Tidak usah memanggilku dengan embel-embel bodoh itu. Aku tahu maksudmu, tapi sayang sekali aku tidak akan meyalinkannya untukmu lagi. sana salin sendiri!" perintah Ino lalu keluar dari kamar Naruto.

"Ta….tapi itu kan 20 halaman lebih," ratap Naruto.

"Masa bodoh! Siapa suruh kau tidak menyalinnya sejak minggu lalu! Week…." Kata Ino dan segera membanting pintu.

"Haaah…." Naruto menghela napas pasrah. Ia benar-benar lupa dengan PR sejarah yang diberikan Kurenai-sensei.

Naruto mengambil handuk dan segera mandi. Tidak lama kemudian ia sudah duduk di meja belajarnya menyalin PR Ino yang memang sesuai dugaannya. 20 halaman lebih.

"Yosh! Semangat Naruto!" seru Naruto dan mulai menulis.

* * *

1 jam kemudian…..

"Huh, sudah aku duga dia akan begini. Dasar sepupu bodoh!" gerutu Ino melihat Naruto tertidur di meja belajarnya. Ia pun mengambil buku PR nya dan menyeret Naruto yang sudah pasti tidak akan bangun sampai pagi karena kelelahan akibat latihan bodohnya tadi.

Setelah bersusah payah menyeret Naruto ke tempat tidur, Ino segera menyelimuti sepupunya itu.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga dan menemaniku selama ini Naruto. Aku harap suatu saat nanti kau bisa menemukan kebahagiaanmu sendiri. Terima kasih," kata Ino lalu memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi Naruto. kecupan seorang kakak. Lalu ia pun keluar dari kamar itu.

_**Hiks, hiks,hiks…..**_

"_**Jangan main sama anak itu. Dia gak punya orang tua!" bisik-bisik dari anak-anak lain benar-benar menyakiti hati Naruto. tidak seorang pun yang mau main dengannya karena ia tidak punya orang tua. Bahkan ia sering dijahili.**_

"_**Jangan ganggu Naruto!" seru seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang.**_

"_**Ino-chan kenapa membelanya? Dia kan tidak punya orang tua," seru anak-anak yang lain.**_

"_**Dia punya kok. Ayah dan ibuku adalah orang tuanya. Naruto adalah adikku. Kalau ada yang berani mengganggunya aku akan hukum!" seru gadis kecil itu.**_

"_**Iya, maafkan kami Hime-chama!" seru anak-anak yang lain.**_

"_**Sudah, jangan nangis ya, " kata Ino lalu mengacak rambut Naruto.**_

"_**A…apa benar aku hiks adalah adikmu?" tanya bocah kecil bernama Naruto itu.**_

"_**Betul kok. Ini tandanya kau sudah jadi adikku," kata Ino lalu mengecup pipi Naruto.**_

"Naruto, bangun! Sekarang sudah 06.30. pelajaran pertama sejarah lho! Kurenai-sensei," bisik seseorang ditelinga Naruto.

'06.30? Sejarah? Kurenai-sen…SEI!'

Mata Naruto segera terbuka dan tidak banyak bicara ia melompat menuju kamar mandi. Tanpa membawa handuk.

"Baka! Kau mau melakukan pelecehan seksual padaku? Ambil handukmu bodoh!" seru Yamanaka Ino sambil mengulurkan handuk pada Naruto.

Tidak sampai 10 menit Naruto sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan busa masih memenuhi kepalanya.

"Baju! Mana bajuku?" histerisnya.

Twitch, twitch, twitch…

Yamanaka Ino yang sudah tidak tahan dengan kelakuan bodoh sepupunya langsung melemparkan bantal ke wajah sepupunya itu.

"SINI KAU!" seru Ino sambil menyeret Naruto ke kamar mandi. suara air yang keluar dari shower terdengar dari arah kamar mandi.

Di sekolah.

"Hehehehehehehe, jangan tertawa! Dasar baka Naruto!" seru Ino.

"Maaf deh Onee-chama!" kata Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan bodoh itu Naruto!" seru Ino kesal.

"Tapi ak-" belum sempat Naruto menjelaskan alasannya kelas mereka sudah diributkan dengan teriakan para siswi.

Ada apa?

Rupanya geng Sasuke Cs datang ke kelas mereka dan langsung menghampiri Naruto.

"Ikut aku," perintah Sasuke pada Naruto.

Naruto hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak suka lalu berkata,"aduh rasanya tadi aku dengar suara tapi kok gak ada orangnya ya? atau mungkin hantu orang sombong baru saja mampir di kelas ini?"

"Cepat ikut aku!" perintah Sasuke lagi. Namun Naruto malah bertingkah seolah Sasuke cs tidak ada.

Kesal karena merasa diacuhkan, Sasuke pun memakai jalan terakhir.

"Ikut aku atau gadis Yamanaka itu yang akan mendapat balasan?"

"Brengsek!" seru Naruto lalu melayangkan tinju namun segera ditahan Sasuke. tidak kehabisan akal, Naruto mencekal kaki Sasuke dengan kakinya sehingga Sasuke terjatuh yang langsung ia tahan di lantai dengan menekankan lututnya pada perut bungsu Uchiha itu dan tinjunya pun melayang untuk yang kedua kalinya dan telak megenai wajah si bungsu Uchiha. Berikutnya tendangan langsung ke arah perut yang tidak memiliki pertahanan.

Dan hampir saja Uchiha Sasuke meregang nyawa atau paling tidak masuk UGD karena Naruto sudah siap melemparkan meja ke arahnya andai tidak ditahan oleh Ino.

"Minggir Ino!" seru Naruto.

"Kau ingin masuk penjara hah? Dasar bodoh! Baka!" bentak Ino.

"Aku bilang minggir!" bentak Naruto

"Berani kau melawanku Uzumaki Naruto?" seru Ino dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ck, sial!" seru Naruto lalu ia pun meletakkan meja yang hampir saja ia gunakan untuk memukul Sasuke.

Namun dasar Uchiha yang tidak kenal menyerah plus licik, Sasuke malah memiting Ino yang sudah menyelamatkannya dan ia gunakan untuk mengancam Naruto.

"Dengar, aku tidak akan main-main lagi sekarang. Ikut aku atau kau mau sepupumu ini masuk rumah sakit?" kata Sasuke dingin.

Tidak punya pilihan lain, Naruto mengikuti Sasuke setelah sebelumnya Ino diserahkan pada Shikamaru. Setelah mereka pergi, barulah Shikamaru melepaskan Ino dan meminta mereka untuk tidak mencari Naruto. Dengan sedikit ancaman tentunya.

* * *

"Apa maumu Uchiha?" tanya Naruto dengan nada menantang.

"Aku hanya ingin menuntut balas atas perlakuanmu padaku," jawab Sasuke tenang.

"Che, orang sepertimu layak mendapatkannya," ketus Naruto.

"Kau tahu, kau orang pertama yang berani menantangku," kata Sasuke.

"Lantas kau mau apa? Mengancamku seperti yang kau lakukan pada Ino? Atau menghajarku bersama teman-temanmu?"

"….."

"Kalau tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan aku pergi!" kata Naruto lalu beranjak pergi namun segera ditahan Sasuke dengan menarik kerah Naruto lalu menahannya di lantai.

"Brengsek! Kau itu hanya berani main belakang ya? lepaskan aku brengsek!" seru Naruto kesal.

"Aku menyukaimu," bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto.

Mendengar pernyataan Sasuke Naruto berhenti meronta, matanya membulat. Dengan gerakan patah-patah ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"A…a…..ap…appa ma…..maksudmu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada err takut. adakah yang tahu musuh terbesar seorang lelaki adalah laki-laki abnormal? Example : banci or gay….

"Sudah ku katakan kau orang pertama yang berani melawanku dan sejak saat itu aku menyukaimu," kata Sasuke.

"Ja….ja….jangan gila ya! ki….kita ini sesama cowok!" seru Naruto.

"Lantas?" bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto. Iseng, ia pun meniup leher Naruto dan menciumnya.

"Pe….!" seru Naruto dan perlahan kepalanya menjadi ringan. Rupanya Naruto syok karena baru saja berurusan dengan musuh terbesar cowok.

"Dia pingsan tuh," kata Shikamaru yang baru keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Wah, wah. Kelihatannya dia straight lho Sasuke. Dia pasti akan semakin membencimu kalau begini," kata Neji.

"Aku yang akan mengurusnya," kata Sasuke lalu mengangkat Naruto ala bridal style.

* * *

"Neji, siapa pemuda yang dibawa Sasuke tadi?" tanya Gaara langsung saat mendapati Neji sedang menikmati makan siangnya di kantin.

"Itu Naruto. Cowok yang ditaksir sasuke," jawab Neji singkat.

"Naruto? apa marganya Uzumaki atau Namikaze?" tanya Gaara cepat.

"Ada apa? Tampaknya kau tertarik sekali dengannya?" tanya Neji dengan nada yang sedikit cemburu.

"Cepat jawab saja," tuntut Gaara.

Neji memandang Gaara dengan tatapan tak senang. Sejujurnya dia cemburu karena baru pertama kali ini dia melihat Gaara mngeluarkan ekspresi lain. Tapi melihat rasa ingin tahu yang begitu kuat yang terpancar dari mata Gaara, ia pun menjawab,"Uzumaki."

"Kemana Sasuke membawanya?" tanya Gaara dengan nada dingin pertanda tidak senang.

"Aku tidak tahu, sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Neji.

"Sial! Cepat telepon Sasuke," kata Gaara.

Bukannya menuruti keinginan Gaara, Neji malah menarik paksa Gaara keluar dari kantin dan membawanya ke balik tangga.

"Jawab aku Gaara? Dari tadi kau sama sekali tidak peduli padaku dan hanya menanyakan Uzumaki itu. Ada apa? Kau menyukainya?" tanya Neji dengan nada dingin.

Marah. Ia marah saat kekasihnya peduli pada orang lain yang baru saja ia lihat. Neji tidak suka itu. Meski kekanak-kanakan Neji tetap harus mendapatkan alasan Gaara begitu peduli pada Naruto.

"Dia sepupuku. Ibunya adalah saudara ibuku. Dan aku tidak akan memaafkan Sasuke bila sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto," kata Gaara dingin.

"Baiklah, aku akan meneleponnya," kata Neji lalu segera menelepon Sasuke. Tidak lama kemudian ia kembali tapi raut wajahnya terlihat aneh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara.

"Sasuke baru saja berangkat ke New York bersama Naruto," jawab Neji.

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia akan menikahi Naruto di sana."

T B C

**Author : Fyuh, akhirnya chap kedua kelar juga. Gimana pendapat readers?**

**Don't forget to review yah?**

**Err, saya berusaha membuat agar Naruto gak terlalu girly di sini. Tapi berhasil gak ya?**

**REVIEW YAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Fi suki suki** : hahahahaha, nih udah update. Maaf gak kilat abisnya author mau insap duluuu.^^v 

**zangetsuichigo13** : yang hebat di sini tuh si Ino. Kan dia yang udah make up Naruto and friends. Bagian jilat saya tiru dari dorama BBF. Kan ada tuh, si Gu Jun Pyo nyuruh Geum Jan Di jilat sepatunya. Tapi saya gak tega kalau sepatu, kesannya kasar banget…

**Uzumaki Winda** : di chapter ini Naru-chan udah mukul Sasu-kun lagi kok hampir mati malah. Saya berusaha agar naruto tidak terlalu girly, tapi apakah berhasil saya tidak tahu. 

**sasunaru's lover** : syukurlah kalau Hima suka ficnya. Makasih ya?

**Uzumaki Jin** : salam kenal juga!. Nih dah upadate. Jangan lupa Review ya?

**TakonYaki **: semoga dengan ini udah gak penasaran lagi.

**namikaze-hana** : apakah di chap ini saya menyakiti naru-chan? Mudah-mudahan tidak ya. dan makasih udah fave. Salam kenal…..

* * *

bocoran next chapter :

**,"tapi, APAPUN AKAN AKU LAKUKAN UNTUK KEBAHAGIAAN SASUKE. Jika dia bahagia bila bersama dengan sepupumu, maka aku akan berada di baris depan untuk melindunginya dari orang-orang yang akan merebut kebahagiaannya."**

'**Tidak akan ku maafkan, tidak akan pernah ku maafkan!' ucap Naruto dalam hatinya bagaikan mengulang sebuah mantera.**

"**Naru-"**

"**Hanya suka padamu. Hanya kamu. Hanya Ino saja," dengan perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya hendak mencium Ino. Dan tangannya mencoba melepaskan pakaian Ino.**


	4. Marriage

**Hai…**

**Yume balik lagi dengan chapter lanjutan dari A mysterious Blondie….**

**Yume harap, teman-teman sekalian masih suka dengan fic ini. Yah, akhirnya semangat Yume kembali untuk mengetik fic. Meskipun saat ini Yume masih sibuk dengan yang namanya mid-test, tapi tangan ini gak tahan kalau gak buat fic….**

**Yah, gak usah berpanjang lebar inilah fic Yume…**

**

* * *

**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**A Mysterious Blondie by YumeYume-chan**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**Marriage**

"Itachi-san, mengapa anda memberi Sasuke izin untuk menikah begitu saja?" tanya Neji ketika mereka berada di dalam kantor Itachi.

Itachi tersenyum ramah menyambut Neji. "Mau bagaimana lagi, baru kali ini aku melihat Sasuke begitu tertarik pada sesuatu," ujarnya santai.

"Tapi seharusnya anda mencari tahu dulu siapa yang akan dinikahi Sasuke, bukan?" tanya Neji lagi.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah tahu siapa yang akan menjadi adik iparku. Aku rasa dia akan cocok dengan Sasuke," sahut Itachi lagi.

"Kalau begitu apa anda tahu yang akan dinikahinya adalah seorang PEMUDA yang baru saja ia CULIK sekitar 2 jam yang lalu?" tanya Gaara dengan menekankan pada kata 'Pemuda' dan 'culik'.

Itachi menatap Gaara dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, lalu ia berkata, "aku tahu itu Sabaku-san. Uzumaki Naruto, anak dari almarhum Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina yang meninggal 16 tahun yang lalu."

"Sasuke telah melakukan tindakan kriminal dengan menculik Naruto, sepupuku, dan memaksanya untuk menikah. Sebagai seorang kakak, anda seharusnya tidak membiarkan masalah ini terjadi. Di mana tanggung jawab anda sebagai seorang kakak, Uchiha-san?" tanya Gaara kesal.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan bahwa aku tahu semuanya? Selama hal itu membahagiakan Sasuke, maka apapun akan aku berikan," tutur Itachi tajam.

Gaara berjengit mendengar ucapan Itachi. "Anda telah melakukan kesalahan besar kalau begitu. Seharusnya anda bisa mendidiknya lebih baik Uchiha-san. Saya harap anda segera menghubungi Sasuke dan memintanya untuk kembali ke sini bersama Naruto."

"Gaara," panggil Neji yang sedari tadi diam saja melihat perdebatan antara sulung Uchiha dan si bungsu Sabaku ini.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku minta maaf Sabaku-san. Mungkin ini akan membuatku menjadi penjahat di matamu," kata Itachi, "tapi, APAPUN AKAN AKU LAKUKAN UNTUK KEBAHAGIAAN SASUKE. Jika dia bahagia bersama dengan Naruto, maka aku akan berada di baris depan untuk melindunginya dari orang-orang yang akan merebut kebahagiaannya."

Gaara maju selangkah mendengar pernyataan Itachi,"kalau begitu anda telah memancing peperangan antar klan Uchiha-san. Anda tentu tahu bahwa Naruto berasal dari klan Namikaze dan Uzumaki, ditambah aku dari klan Sabaku, pernyataan perang ini andalah yang telah mengucapkan. Saya permisi."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Gaara segera berbalik menuju pintu hendak meninggalkan ruangan Itachi. Namun langkahnya dihentikan oleh kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Itachi. "Jangan pikir aku tidak tahu, Namikaze dan Uzumaki sudah terlibat 'perang' sedari dulu, bahkan sebelum Naruto lahir ke dunia ini. Jadi, bagaimana mungkin kalian akan bersatu melawanku? Meski Uchiha sendiri, tetapi kami tidak akan bisa ditaklukkan oleh klan yang bahkan tidak bisa akur meski telah memiliki keturunan dari darah mereka."

"Setiap kerajaan akan dipimpin oleh seorang raja selama kurun waktu tertentu. Dan ketika tiba saatnya sang raja mangkat, sudah seharusnya ia akan mencari calon raja yang baru," ujar Gaara lalu ia benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan Itachi. Meninggalkan Neji yang masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Ah, maaf Itachi-san, saya permisi dulu," kata Neji cepat saat sadar Gaara sudah meninggalakan dirinya.

* * *

Neji mengejar Gaara yang terus berjalan tanpa menunggu dirinya. Saat akhirnya ia dapat menahan langkah Gaara, ia sadar Gaara sedang marah saat ini. Suatu hal yang sangat jarang terjadi, karena Gaara adalah tipe orang yang amat sangat tenang.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Naruto? Apa maksudnya perang antar klan?" tanya Neji.

Gaara menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menetralisir amarah yang menguasai dirinya agar tidak sampai menumpahkannya pada Neji. "Aku butuh ice cappuccino," katanya.

"Baiklah. Kita bicarakan ini di tempat biasa," ujar Neji dengan senyum maklum, lalu ia menggandeng Gaara menuju mobilnya.

Selama dalam perjalanan Gaara hanya diam dan terus menatap ke jalanan. Ia seperti sedang melamunkan sesuatu, namun Neji tidak ingin mengusik lamunan Gaara hingga mereka sampai di tempat yang mereka tuju.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah bisa menceritakan masa lalu Naruto?" tanya Neji.

Gaara menatap jalanan dari dalam kafe, lalu ia mulai bercerita. "Namikaze dan Uzumaki, adalah perusahaan yang telah saling bersaing sejak awal mereka dibentuk. Kata kaasan, perseteruan itu dimulai karena klan Uzumaki, klan kaasan sebelum menikah dengan tousan, mengingkari janjinya untuk membentuk sebuah perusahaan dengan menikahkan seorang gadis yang merupakan leluhurku dulu dengan pemuda dari klan Namikaze yang jatuh cinta pada gadis tersebut. Saat itu gadis leluhur Uzumaki telah memiliki seorang tunangan, sehingga Uzumaki terpaksa menolak lamaran Namikaze. Dan perpecahan itu pun berlangsung hingga sekarang. Menurutmu, siapa yang bersalah? Namikaze, atau Uzumaki?"

"Gaara," kata Neji yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia sendiri tidak tahu siapa yang salah? Pemuda Namikaze yang jatuh cinta, atau gadis uzumaki yang telah mencintai orang lain? Tidak, mereka berdua tidak bersalah. Mungkin yang salah adalah harga diri mereka yang terlampau tinggi sehingga tidak berfikir untuk menyelesaikan masalah tersebut dengan jalan damai. Namun semua itu sudah berlalu, apapun yang mereka suarakan tak akan mengubah fakta bahwa sampai saat ini, Namikaze dan Uzumaki tetap berperang. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menggenggam tangan Gaara, mencoba untuk memberi dukungan tanpa suara. Meyakinkan Gaara bahwa dia ada bersama Gaara.

"Minato-san dan Kushina-san, mereka bertemu pertama kali saat mereka kuliah. Mereka berdua adalah orang yang berpikir untuk menghentikan peperangan klan yang sudah diwarnai dengan kegelapan dari dunia hitam, dunia bawah tanah yang menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang tidak bisa diselesaikan secara politik oleh dunia atas. Kesamaan pemikiran itulah yang menyebabkan hubungan mereka semakin mendekat dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk kawin lari, meninggalkan keluarga masing-masing karena hubungan yang mereka harapkan dapat mendamaikan kedua klan ternyata ditentang begitu keras." Gaara mengambil jeda sejenak sebleum mulai melanjutkan,"bahkan setelah Naruto lahir, mereka tetap tidak diterima. Dan fatalnya, mereka berdua tewas dalam kecelakaan yang kaasan yakini adalah hasil sabotase salah satu klan. Untungnya saat itu Naruto yang belum genap setahun, dititipkan pada Yamanaka-san. Sepupu Namikaze-san yang memilih untuk meninggalkan klan Namikaze. Dan sejak saat itu, ia dirawat bersama Ino-san anak perempuan Yamanaka-san hingga kini."

Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak hingga Gaara kembali bercerita,"Namikaze dan Uzumaki, kini sedang mencari penerus perusahaan, dan Naruto adalah kandidat utama mereka karena kedua klan tersebut tidak lagi memiliki pewaris lain. Semuanya telah memilih untuk meninggalkan klan tersebut. Mungkin karena mereka sudah bosan hidup dalam peperangan bodoh."

"Bukankah itu bagus? Itu berarti Naruto akan segera diakui oleh mereka bukan?" tanya Neji.

"Memang bagus," kata Gaara seraya tersenyum kecut. "Bagus, jika mereka tidak pernah mencoba untuk melukai Naruto. Tidak, mereka tidak hanya mencoba untuk melukai, tetapi mereka juga telah mencoba untuk membunuhnya, menghancurkan mentalnya di usianya yang seharusnya ia gunakan untuk bersenang-senang, merasakan kasih sayang orang tua!"

"Gaara," panggil Neji lagi.

"Aku telah berjanji di depan kaasan yang sekarat, aku akan melindungi Naruto dari Namikaze, maupun Uzumaki. Tidak akan aku biarkan anak dari adik kesayangan kaasan menderita lebih jauh lagi," kata Gaara lirih.

"Tapi, kau tidak begitu mengenal Naruto, bagaimana kau akan melindunginya? Lagipula ada Sasuke bersamanya, aku yakin Sasuke mampu menjaganya," ujar Neji mencoba menenangkan Gaara.

"Jangan pikir aku tidak mengenal Uchiha Sasuke, Neji. Kau, aku, sudah mengenalnya sejak SMP. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mempercayakan Naruto pada manusia egois dan pemaksa seperti dia?" balas Gaara tajam.

Neji membisu sejenak sebelum menjawab Gaara. "Tapi dengan begini, kita sudah lebih dekat dengan Naruto, bukan? Jadi kita bisa memikirkan rencana selanjutnya nanti."

"Tampaknya begitu."

* * *

Sementara itu di New York…..

"Maafkan saya tuan Uchiha, tetapi saya tidak mungkin menikahkan kalian," kata pendeta di gereja yang didatangi oleh Sasuke.

"Aku tidak peduli, aku harus menikah dengannya sekarang juga," perintah Sasuke.

"Masalahnya kalian berdua masih di bawah umur. Selain itu, aku tidak mungkin menikahkan kalian bila pasangan anda pingsan. Pernikahan ini adalah pemaksaan kalau begitu," terang si pendeta.

Sasuke mengernyit marah mendengar penjelasan si pendeta. "Lakukan atau gereja ini aku hancurkan? Kau tentu tahu siapa yang membangun gereja ini, dan bagaimana nasib anak-anak yang tinggal di sini bila gereja ini aku hancurkan, bukan?" ancamnya.

Sang pendeta hanya bisa tertunduk pasrah, dan akhirnya menikahkan Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih pingsan akibat obat bius yang diberikan Sasuke saat ia mulai sadar di pesawat. Setelah upacara pernikahan sederhana dan singkat yang hanya di saksikan oleh beberapa bodyguard keluarga Uchiha itu, Sasuke membawa Naruto ke salah satu apartemen milik Uchiha.

* * *

Malam menjelang, Naruto membuka matanyan perlahan. Kepalanya terasa berat sekali, ditambah lagi ia belum makan apapun seharian ini. Saat pandangannya mulai jelas, yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah langit-langit kamar yang terkesan mewah. Ia memaksakan diri untuk bangun dan memperhatikan bahwa ia sedang berada di kamar yang sangat mewah. Satu kesimpulan muncul di benaknya,"Dasar uchiha sialan! Aku pasti sudah mati terkena serangan jantung gara-gara ucapannya tadi! Awas saja kau, aku akan menghantuimu dan membuatmu mati dengan cara yang sama!"

'kruyuk….'

"Aduh, aku lapar," keluhnya sambil memegangi perutnya yang keroncongan. Dan saat itulah ia mencium aroma yang sangat dikenalnya, kepalanya menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan dan akhirnya ia mendapati semangkuk besar makanan kesukaannya, ramen.

"Yay, ada ramen! Tuhan memang masih sayang padaku," serunya, lalu mulai melahap ramen tersebut. "Tapi kok rasanya beda dengan milik paman Teuchi ya? Ah, sudahlah," katanya dan meneruskan menikmati ramen tersebut sampai habis. Puas, menikmati ramen tersebut ia pun mulai berbaring lagi. Tak ia sadari sepasang mata hitam milik Sasuke terus mengawasinya dari arah kamar mandi. Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat Naruto yang tampaknya begitu bahagia mendapati makanan kesukaannya tersebut. Melihat Naruto yang akan tidur lagi, ia memutuskan untuk keluar.

"Kau sudah sadar dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto tersentak kaget mendengar suara dingin dan panggilan yang sudah ia hafal itu. "Kau?" serunya marah, "jangan-jangan kau membuat kita mati bersama ya? Kau membunuhku, lalu bunuh diri? Apa kau sudah gila? Dasar Uchiha sialan!"

"Apa kau tidak bisa mencari kesimpulan lain selain menghubungkan segala sesuatunya dengan kematian, dasar dobe," kata Sasuke.

"Beraninya kau memanggilku dobe, dasar teme brengsek!" seru Naruto lalu segera melangkah kea rah Sasuke dengan tangan terkepal. Namun, belum sampai semeter berjalan ia sudah jatuh terjerembab. Dan bunyi gemerincing pun terdengar. Mata Naruto membulat saat menyadarinya,"lepaskan rantai ini brengsek!"

Mengabaikan teriakan Naruto, Sasuke mengambil sesuatu di lemari lalu duduk di sofa dan menatap Naruto datar. "Aku hanya akan mengucapkannya sekali, jadi dengarkan baik-baik," katanya memulai pembicaraan, "mulai saat ini, kau bukan lagi seorang Uzumaki tetapi seorang Uchiha. Kau tidak akan pernah kembali pada keluarga Yamanaka, tetapi untuk seterusnya akan tinggal di kediaman Uchiha."

"Che. Kau pikir aku sudi tinggal bersamamu? Apalagi memakai nama Uchiha, selamanya aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto! Kau dengar?" bentak Naruto,"lagi pula atas alasan apa aku harus memakai nama Uchiha dan tinggal bersamamu?"

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah melemparkan map yang tadi ia ambil di lemari lalu berkata,"bacalah."

Ogah-ogahan Naruto akhirnya mengambil map tersebut dan membacanya. Matanya kembali membulat tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia baca. Dia dan Sasuke sudah menikah? Me….ni….kah? Me-ni-kah? Sekali lagi MENIKAH?

"WHAT THE HELL YOU MEAN WITH THIS F**KING S*IT?" umpat Naruto lalu meremas map tersebut. "Aku sama sekali tidak ingat pernah menikah denganmu, ke gereja pun aku tidak ingat. Lagi pula aku ini masih normal dan berpikiran waras untuk tidak menikah dengan orang gila sepertimu." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Naruto langsung merobek map tersebut.

"Itu hanya fotokopi. Berkas aslinya sudah ku simpan baik-baik. Setelah membacanya kau tentu sudah paham maksud kata-kataku tadi," ujar Sasuke datar dan tenang. Ia mencoba untuk tidak membiarkan kemarahan menguasai dirinya. Kemarahan yang timbul akibat reaksi Naruto yang menunjukkan betapa bencinya ia pada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak peduli pada kata-kata sialanmu itu. Cepat lepaskan aku dan lawan aku secara adil dasar pecundang Uchiha!" seru Naruto kesal.

Sasuke mengernyit mendengar ucapan Naruto, "kau bilang apa?" tanyanya memastikan pendengarannya tidak salah.

Gantian Naruto yang mengernyit jengkel, lalu setelah menarik nafas sejenak ia berteriak penuh amarah pada Sasuke,"AKU BILANG LEPASKAN AKU DAN LAWAN AKU SECARA JANTAN DASAR PECUNDANG UCHIHA! PENGECUT, BANCI! TIDAK NORMAL! KAU DENGAR?"

Amarah sepenuhnya telah menguasai Sasuke, tidak pernah ia merasa dilecehkan seperti ini. Dengan segera ia berjalan ke arah Naruto dan langsung melayangkan satu tinju ke arah wajah Naruto dan langsung menendang perutnya. Darah segar yang mengalir di sudut bibir Naruto tak dipedulikan Sasuke, ia pun menulikan diri dari rintihan kesakitan Naruto. Ia memabnting Naruto kembali ke atas ranjang king sizenya lalu kembali merantai kedua tangan Naruto di kedua sisi tempat tidur dan kaki Naruto yang bebas di sisi tempat tidur yang lain.

"Brengsek, mau apa ka-?" ucapan Naruto terhenti saat melihat mata Sasuke yang tadinya hitam berubah merah.

'Naruto, jangan sampai kau membuat seorang Uchiha murka. Karena kalau sampai mereka murka dan mata iblis mereka muncul, bahkan membunuh pun mereka sanggup. Yang saat ini bisa mengendalikannya hanya si Uchiha sulung, Itachi. Ingat itu baik-baik.'

Suara Ino yang pernah mengingatkannya langsung terngiang di pikirannya. Ia benar-benar lupa dengan peringatn tersebut. Napasnya mulai sesak saat ia menyadari bahwa Sasuke sedng mencekiknya.

'Sial, apa aku akan mati di sini?' batin Naruto. Namun semua pikiran itu sirna saat ia mendengar suara desisan Sasuke di telinganya,"mari kita buktikan, apakah aku ini seorang pecundang atau bukan?"

Naruto merinding mendengar ucapan tersebut. Firasat buruk segera saja menghantuinya, dan firasat tersebut benar adanya.

* * *

"Dobe, bangun! Aku bawakan sarapanmu," panggil Sasuke pada sosok yang masih bergelung di tempat tidur. Namun sosok bernama Naruto tersebut tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Bahkan merespon pun tidak.

Sasuke pun memaksa menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Naruto. Matanya membulat saat tidak mendapati Naruto di tempat tidur. Dengan segera ia berlari ke kamar mandi untuk mencari Naruto.

Prang! Bruk!

"Naruto?" Sasuke membuka paksa kamar mandi dan mendapati Naruto sedang meninju cermin yang telah hancur. Tangannya berlumuran darah, tubuhnya yang hanya ditutupi selembar handuk tampak lecet yang diyakini Sasuke karena Naruto menggosok badannya terlalu keras.

"Naruto?" panggil Sasuke lagi. Naruto kemudian berhenti meninju cermin yang telah hancur tersebut. Dengan langkah terseok ia berjalan ke arah Sasuke. "Tidak akan ku maafkan, tidak akan pernah aku maafkan!' desis Naruto menyuarakan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya bagaikan mengulang sebuah mantera.

'Sial, tahu begini aku tidak akan melepaskan rantainya semalam,' batin Sasuke panic melihat Naruto yang melangkah terseok-seok dan dengan tangan berlumuran darah.

Sampai di depan Sasuke, Naruto segera mengarahkan tinjunya ke arah Sasuke. Namun belum sempat tinjunya bersarang di wajah Sasuke, ia telah ambruk lebih dulu. Dengan tangkas Sasuke menangkap tubuh Naruto. Namun kepanikannya semakin bertambah saat ia merasakan tubuh Naruto sedingin es.

"Sial!" rutuk Sasuke entah pada siapa. Ia mengangkat tubuh Naruto kembali ke ranjang, mengeringkan tubuhnya, memakaikannya baju, dan segera menutupinya dengan selimut, berusaha menghangatkannya. Lalu dia mengambil kotak P3K dan mengobati luka di tangan Naruto.

Beberapa jam berlalu, Naruto akhirnya menggeliat tidak nyaman, tubuhnya berkeringat, wajahnya merah, dan ia meracau tidak jelas.

"One-chama, bukan aku yang membunuh Haha dan chichieu. Bukan, bukan aku! Arrgh…. Lepaskan aku! Bukan aku, hiks….. bukan aku….hiks…. one-chama, di mana? Kenapa semuanya meninggalkan aku? ARRGH!" Naruto berteriak kesakitan lalu setelah itu sesak napas hingga membuat Sasuke panic bukan kepalang. Dengan segera ia menelepon ambulans dan membawa Naruto ke rumah sakit. Di rumah sakit pun, Naruto tidak berhenti berontak, ia seolah ketakutan dan terus memanggil 'one-chama'. Dokter di rumah sakit memutuskan untuk mengikat Naruto karena terus berontak.

"Tuan Uchiha, bolehkah saya bertanya mengenai masalah pribadi anda?" tanya sang dokter.

"Hn."

"Apakah anda telah memaksanya berhubungan dengan anda?" tanya dokter itu lagi.

"Bukan urusan anda," jawab Sasuke dingin.

Sang dokter hanya bisa menarik napas sabar,"maaf kalau saya mencampuri urusan pribadi keluarga anda. Saya hanya ingin member tahu bahwa keadaan suami anda saat ini adalah karena syok yang hebat. Sebaiknya anda mencari orang lain untuk menjaganya karena bila dia sadar nanti, saya khawatir dia akan mengamuk bila melihat anda."

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, sang dokter pun meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terpaku pada kamar Naruto.

* * *

"Shika, siapa yang dimaksud 'One-chama' oleh Naruto?" tanya Sasuke begitu Shikamaru menjawab teleponnya.

Shikamaru menguap sejenak sebelum menjawab Sasuke,"kh, kau pikir di sini jam berapa hah? Yamanaka Ino." Terdengar suara tut putus-putus pertaada Shikamaru sudah menutup teleponnya.

Tidak menunggu waktu lama, Sasuke segera menghubungi Ino.

"Halo, Yamanaka Ino di sini, ini siapa?" tanya Ino.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan dijemput oleh anak buahku. Sebaiknya kau siap-siap, ini ada hubungannya dengan Naruto," kata Sasuke singkat.

"Apa?" teriak Ino.

Namun Sasuke sudah menutup teleponnya lebih dulu.

Beberapa jam Sasuke terus duduk di samping Naruto yang terus meronta walaupun tubuhnya diikat. Matanya masih terpejam, nafasnya memburu dan keringat dingin terus saja mengaliri wajahnya. Bibirnya tidak henti-hentinya memanggil 'one-chama' dan terkadang ia juga berteriak. Yang bisa dilakukan Sasuke adalah mengelap keringat di wajah Naruto.

Brak!

Pintu dibuka dengan brutal oleh Yamanaka Ino, wajahnya jelas sekali menunjukkan kekhawatiran. "Naruto!" serunya, lalu berjalan ke arah Naruto.

'Plak!'

Satu tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Sasuke. "Kau. Brengsek!" maki Ino tidak peduli pada marga Uchiha yang disandang Sasuke,"lepaskan Naruto! kau sudah menang Uchiha, sekarang lepaskan Naruto!"

"Tidak bisa," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Apa belum puas kau menyakitinya? dia sudah masuk rumah sakit bahkan sampai seperti ini, dan kau masih belum puas juga?" seru Ino.

"Sekarang dia adalah Uchiha, kau, Yamanaka, tidak perlu mengurusinya lagi." Sasuke pun pergi setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut. Untuk sejenak Ino tertegun mendengar kalimat Sasuke, namun berikutnya ia paham saat melihat kalung dengan bandul prisma biru milik Naruto kini mendapatkan teman sebuah cincin emas putih.

"Brengsek kau Uchiha!" desis Ino.

Sekitar 1 jam lebih Ino menemani Naruto, akhirnya Naruto mulai berhenti berontak dan keadaannya pun mulai tenang, dan ikatannya telah dilepas. Ino meninggalkan kamar Naruto dengan wajah sembab. Ia hanya pernah mendapati Naruto seperti ini saat ia dan Naruto masih kelas 3 SD. Saat mimpi buruk itu datang menghancurkan kebahagiaan Naruto yang masih sangat belia.

* * *

Ino mendapati Sasuke masih duduk di luar kamar Naruto. Tampaknya ia masih menunggui Naruto, padahal ini sudah jam 3 pagi. "Pulanglah, keadaannya sudah membaik,' kata Ino pada Sasuke.

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk memerintahku," kata Sasuke datar.

Ino menyandarkan dirinya pada pintu kamar Naruto, kapalanya menunduk ke lantai, "atas dasar apa kau melakukan ini semua? Membawanya pergi, menjadikannya seorang Uchiha, menunggunya tanpa tidur, apa alasanmu?"

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Lepaskan dia. Jangan menyakitinya lagi, kalau memang kau mencintainya lepaskan dia. Dia terlalu banyak menanggung luka seumur hidupnya. Jangan tambah lagi, aku mohon," isak Ino.

"Jam 9 besok pagi, kau akan kembali ke Konoha," kata Sasuke lalu meninggalkan Ino.

* * *

Pagi menjelang, sinar cahaya mentari menyelinap ke sebuah ruangan serba putih yang cukup luas. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang membuka matanya, memaksakan diri untuk duduk, sejenak memperhatikan seluruh ruangan dan kembali menatap kosong ke arah jendela kamar rumah sakit. Suara pintu dibuka tak ia hiraukan, hingga suara yang sangat ia kenal memanggil namanya.

"Naruto, aku membawakan sarapanmu, tapi kau tidak boleh protes dengan bubur rumah sakit, setelah sembuh aku akan mentraktirmu makan ramen di tempat paman Teuchi. Oke?" Ino menyapa Naruto dengan seriang mungkin.

"Ino," panggil Naruto.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Ino.

"Ino," panggil Naruto lagi. Kini ia bangun dari tempat tidur dan melepas infuse yang terpasang di tangan kanannya. Berjalan perlahan mendekati Ino, Naruto hanya menyebut satu nama.

"Ino."

"Naru-" ucapan Ino terputus karena perbuatan Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja memeluknya erat.

"Suka Ino," bisik Naruto di telinga Ino.

"Naru-"

"Hanya suka padamu. Hanya kamu. Hanya Ino saja," dengan perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya hendak mencium Ino. Dan tangannya mencoba melepaskan pakaian Ino.

Plak!

Yamanaka Ino, pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya ia menampar Naruto. "Na…Naruto, ma…maaf a…aku tadi…aku," kata Ino tidak jelas. Ia benar-benar panic hingga tanpa sengaja menampar Naruto.

"Pergilah," suara dingin Naruto membungkam semua penjelasan Ino. "pergi, dan jangan pernah kembali."

Ino menatap tidak percaya pada Naruto. Ia, baru saja diusir oleh Naruto, tidak pernah ia bayangkan Naruto akan bersikap dingin padanya, apalagi mengusirnya. "Naruto, aku-"

"Pergi, atau kau akan menyesal seumur hidup. Bagaimanapun juga aku ini laki-laki, kau tidak akan bisa menang melawanku," kata Naruto dingin.

Ino benar-benar merasa bingung sekarang. Jika dia pergi, dia tidak akan pernah tahu kapan ia bisa bersama Naruto seperti dulu lagi, tapi bila tidak, kejadian tadi bisa saja terulang. "Naruto, maaf!" Ino berlari meninggalkan Naruto, air mata membanjiri wajahnya.

'Pergilah Ino, jangan sampai keputus-asaanku membawamu ke dalam lubang kehancuran. Aku mencintaimu, dan aku tidak ingin menghancurkanmu. Selamat tinggal, Ino.'

* * *

"Ada apa, Neji?" tanya Sasuke saat menjawab teleponnya.

"Sasuke, sebaiknya kau segera membawa Naruto pulang," suara Gaara yang terdengar di seberang telepon.

"Gaara?" kata Sasuke.

"Namikaze dan Uzumaki sedang memperebutkan Naruto. Dan aku yakin mereka akan menggunakan segala cara yang mungkin bisa melukai Naruto."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Penyebab kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa kedua orang tua Naruto."

**TBC**

Vipris, sizunT hanabi dan ziacchi love sasunaru : ni udah update…..

Vanadise : alurnya kecepatan ya? Mudah2an yang ini udah nggak… XD  
Sabaku uchiha kyuumaru: Yume kan harus kuliah juga….  
CCloveRuki : *yang jawab Sasuke* : siapa cepat dia dapat…

Namikaze Hanaan : hahahaha… nih udah update…

Moga puas ya?

ElsNaru : fufufufufu silahkan datang ke pernikahan mereka gratissssss…..

Hikarii Hana : jawabannya udah tahu kan?

mommiji aki :kalau baca chap di atas pasti tahu jawabannya….

rhie chan no midori :Gaara anaknya Karura yang masih saudaranya Kushina…. Ino adalah anak dari saudaranya Minato…

jadi mereka semua tuh sepupuan….

Err, penjelasan yume jelas gak?

sasunaru's lover "Hima-chan makasih buat sarannya ya? Jangan lupa kasi kritik n saran lagi….

namikaze-hana "dendam banget ya ama naru-chan?

Maaf ya, kayaknya di chap ini yume nyakitin Naru-chan….

Hyuzura Namikaze Hyuuga "moga udah gak penasaran….

Uzumaki Winda :syukurlah lau gitu….

Susah juga buat jadiin Naruto gak girly….

: hahahaha, yang penting udah review…

Makasih ya?

Fi suki suki : hahahahahaha, bias ngeayanginnya koq…

Terharu deh hiks…. Ada yang hiks… suka fic Yume….. T.T *nangis Haru*

Lyra du Reccif :special buat Zuka aka Lyra: MANA UTANG LANJUTAN FICNYA HAH? *PEGANG BALOK* STORY OF SNOW DAN SEME VS UKE? Yume penasaran Tahu…..

Shinki PrimoVongola : okeh. Udah update nih…

Buat yang udah review salam kenal ya? XDD

jangan lupa review lagi...


	5. The Days After Married

**inilah lanjutan a mysterious blondie...**

**semoga semuanya suka ya...**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**A Mysterious Blondie by YumeYume-chan**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Days After Married**

**

* * *

**

"Kata dokter kau boleh keluar rumah sakit besok," kata Sasuke saat mendapati Naruto tengah menatap kosong jendela rumah sakit.

"Apa Ino sudah pulang?" tanya Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hn. Baru saja," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Tidak satu pun di antara mereka yang berniat membuka percakapan terlebih dahulu. Naruto tidak sedikit pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela rumah sakit, seolah pemandangan tersebut lebih berarti dibandingkan dengan kehadiran Sasuke.

"Maaf," kata Sasuke akhirnya memulai percakapan terlebih dahulu.

"….'

Tak ada respon berarti dari Naruto. Ia tetap bertahan memandangi jendela rumah sakit, tidak mengacuhkan permintaan maaf Sasuke yang terkenal egois dan tidak pernah meminta maaf pada siapapun.

"Naruto, aku-"

"Meminta maaf atas apa? Perbuatanmu yang telah melecehkanku kemarin? Kau pikir aku peduli dengan itu semua? Kau sama sekali tidak berarti di mataku. Apapun yang telah kau lakukan, bagiku itu semua tidak berarti," sela Naruto yang menatap langsung pada Sasuke. Namun di mata itu tidak ada Sasuke. Yang ada hanyalah mata biru yang meredup, tanpa ada bayangan Sasuke di sana. Suatu kekecewaan kembali menyelimuti hati si bungsu Uchiha. Namun tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahan yang sama, ia memilih untuk meninggalkan Naruto.

"Aniki, kami akan pulang besok," kata Sasuke yang langsung menelepon Itachi setelah meninggalkan kamar Naruto.

Sasuke dapat membayangkan Itachi tersenyum di seberang telepon,"baiklah, aku akan menyiapkan kamar untuk sang pengantin baru."

"Jangan berlebihan aniki, kami ini laki-laki," kata Sasuke lagi.

"Ya, ya, ya, aku mengerti," kata Itachi lagi. "Anak itu, sejak kapan nadanya jadi melunak begini?" tanya Itachi pada dirinya sendiri sesaat setelah mengakhiri panggilan Sasuke.

* * *

Keesokan harinya…

"Sasuke-sama, kami diperintahkan Itachi-sama untuk menjemput anda dan Naruto-sama," kata Hiruko, salah satu bodyguard milik Itachi.

"Hn," kata Sasuke singkat lalu segera menarik tangan Naruto membawanya ke mobil. Sepanjang perjalanan Naruto hanya diam, bersikap bahwa tidak ada Sasuke di sampingnya meskipun Sasuke masih menggenggam erat tangannya.

Sesampainya di mansion keluarga Uchiha, mereka disambut langsung oleh Itachi dengan senyum ramah. Namun, yang didapati Itachi bukanlah wajah bahagia adiknya ataupun wajah ramah Naruto. Melainkan tatapan kosong dari Naruto dan wajah terluka Sasuke. Suatu hal yang sangat mengherankan baginya, karena menurut info yang dia dapatkan, Naruto adalah orang yang sangat ramah dan murah senyum.

"Ah, aku rasa kalian pasti masih lelah, Sasuke, sebaiknya kau bawa Naruto ke kamar kalian," kata Itachi.

"Hn," kata Sasuke singkat lalu segera membawa Naruto ke kamarnya. "Mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal di sini," kata Sasuke kembali memancing pembicaraan. Namun, lagi-lagi respon yang diberikan Naruto hanyalah diam tanpa memandangnya.

Tidak ingin semakin terluka, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mandi. Mungkin saja setelah mandi pikirannya akan jauh lebih tenang, pikirnya.

* * *

Makan malam di keluarga Uchiha berlangsung dengan tenang, sangat tenang malah. Sehingga Itachi mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

"Naruto, bagaimana kabarmu? Maaf aku tidak bisa hadir di pernikahan kalian," kata Itachi ramah.

"Entahlah," jawab Naruto singkat. Sasuke yang mendengar cara bicara Naruto hanya bisa menahan kekecewaan yang semakin lama semakin besar menguasai dirinya. Tidak, bukan ini yang diinginkannya setelah mendapatkan Naruto. Ia ingin Naruto melihatnya, meskipun dengan tatapan kesal. Ia ingin Naruto yang tidak menganggapnya sebagai seorang Uchiha, seperti saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Bukannya seperti ini, ia bahkan tidak mampu melihat bayangannya sendiri saat melihat ke dalam mata Naruto.

"Aku sudah selesai," kata Sasuke lalu segera meninggalkan ruang makan. Itachi hanya bisa melihatnya pasrah, sedangkan Naruto tetap meneruskan makannya, tidak peduli pada Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Itachi yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba menambahkan embel-embel –kun di belakang namanya.

"Silahkan," kata Naruto yang lagi-lagi sangat singkat.

Itachi mengambil jeda sebelum menyuarakan pertanyaannya, "menurut informasi yang aku dapatkan, kau adalah orang yang sangat ramah, tetapi kenapa sikap yang kau tunjukkan saat ini berbeda? Apakah ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Naruto menghentikan kegiatan makannya, lalu segera mengambil air minum dan meminumnya, kemudian berkata, "semua orang akan bersikap ramah di lingkungan yang ia kenal, pada orang-orang yang dekat dengannya dan bersikap baik padanya. Namun, bila secara mengejutkan dia direnggut paksa dari dunianya dan diperlakukan layaknya boneka yang bisa dimainkan sesuka hati dan harus terus menuruti keinginan yang irrasional, maka manusia yang paling ramah pun, dapat menjadi manusia sedingin es, saat itu juga."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Naruto segera meminta izin untuk meninggalkan ruang makan namun dicegah Itachi dengan satu pertanyaan, "Luka di tanganmu itu, apakah pelampiasan akibat 'perbuatan' irrasional Sasuke padamu?"

"Mungkin saja," kata Naruto lalu segera meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Meninggalkan Itachi yang tengah tersenyum penuh makna.

'Keturunan Namikaze Uzumaki memang hebat. Dia memiliki kemampuan untuk memimpin secara alami meskipun kemampuan tersebut selalu saja tertutupi oleh sikap emosionalnya. Pantas saja para tetua Namikaze dan Uzumaki berebut untuk mendapatkannya," batin Itachi.

"Tapi sehebat apapun dirimu, tidak akan aku biarkan kau melukai Sasuke lebih dari ini Naruto-kun, meskipun aku harus menghancurkan mental dan hatimu dan menjadikanmu manusia robot, asalkan Sasuke bahagia, semua itu bukanlah masalah."

* * *

"Apa? Mana mungkin? Ah, aku tidak rela!"

"Aku juga, aku tidak akan membiarkannya hidup tenang."

"Kita terror saja dia."

"Tapi, kalau Sasuke-kun tahu bagaimana?"

"Makanya kita harus bekerja dengan rapi."

"Ya, kau benar."

"NARRRU…..TOOOO….!" teriak Kiba, Chouji, dan Lee yang melihat sahabat baik mereka akhirnya kembali ke sekolah setelah tiga hari ia tidak masuk. Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari mobil Sasuke langsung tersenyum sumringah dan meneriakkan "Yoo!" sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya. Suatu ekspresi yang sangat ingin dilihat oleh Sasuke namun tak pernah ia dapatkan saat Naruto bersamanya.

"Naruto," suara seorang gadis yang sangat dikenali Naruto terdengar memanggilnya. Naruto berbalik dan mendapati Ino tengah berdiri bersama seorang pemuda seumuran dirinya yang tengah tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Yo, Sai! Akhirnya kau kembali juga dari lomba yang membuatku repot harus menjaga one-chama galak ini!" kata Naruto yang membalas senyum ramah Sai.

Sai hanya merangkul bahu Ino lalu berkata,"jadi kalau aku tidak ada, princessku ini berubah jadi galak toh?" tanyanya dengan maksud menggoda Ino. Sedangkan Ino hanya bisa menunduk tanpa berani memandang Naruto. Perasaan bersalah tiba-tiba hadir di benaknya.

"Oh iya, Naruto, kenapa kau bisa berangkat bersama Uchiha?" tanya Sai. Sedangkan Sasuke yang masih mengawasi Naruto dari dalam mobil menjadi penasaran dengan jawaban Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum lagi,"karena kami sudah menikah!" jawabnya enteng, tidak mengindahkan sweat drop yang mengaliri pipi Sai. Sasuke? Jangan ditanya, ada sebuah harapan yang tiba-tiba saja mengisi relung hatinya. (Author lebay)

"Ano, Naruto rasanya tadi aku mendengar kata 'menikah', tapi-"

"Kami sudah menikah Sai!" kata Naruto lagi. Membuat mulut Sai terkunci rapat, dan dengan gerakan patah-patah ia meminta izin untuk ke kelas duluan bersama Ino.

"Naruto, aku antar menuju kelasmu," kata Sasuke yang telah keluar dari mobil.

Tiba-tiba saja ekspresi Naruto yang tadinya riang berubah dingin dan pandangan matanya kembali kosong, "tidak perlu. Jangan pikir karena aku mengakui pernikahan yang tidak sah ini, lantas aku akan bersikap baik padamu. Aku melakukannya hanya agar aku dapat membuang nama Uzumaki dan Namikaze dari hidupku."

"Pernikahan kita adalah sah," balas Sasuke lebih dingin lagi.

"Whatever!" kata Naruto lalu segera meninggalkan Sasuke menuju kelasnya sendiri.

* * *

"Yo, Sasuke! Tampaknya kau sedang kesal," sapa Neji setibanya Sasuke di kelas mereka.

"Hn."

Shikamaru? Seperti biasanya dia sedang berkelana dalam dunia tanpa batas yang memiliki banyak cerita dan petualangan. (reader: halaaah! Bilang aja dia lagi tidur!) XPP….

"Apa maksud ucapan Gaara kemarin?" tanya Sasuke langsung pada Neji.

"Sebaiknya kau tunggu Gaara saja," kata Neji, "aku tidak begitu mengerti masalah ini, yang aku tahu sampai saat ini hanya sebatas masa lalu Naruto saja."

"Kalau begitu ceritakan," perintah Sasuke seenak udel. (Sasuke:Katon, Gokakkyuu no jutsu!/ author teparr)

Neji pun menceritakan masa lalu Naruto yang ia tahu dari cerita Gaara, juga mengenai Naruto yang sedang dicari oleh tetua Namikaze dan Uzumaki untuk dijadikan pewaris perusahaan.

"Dua hari yang lalu mereka telah datang kemari untuk mencari Naruto, bahkan mereka sempat terlibat perdebatan sengit. Mereka benar-benar tidak peduli pada Orochimaru-sensei sebagai kepala sekolah di sini. Untunglah Gaara bisa menengahi mereka dan meminta mereka pulang," kata Neji mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Lalu apa maksudmu dengan penyebab kematian orang tua Naruto?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Kata Gaara, bukti baru telah ditemukan oleh orang suruhannya. Namun masih belum pasti bukti apa i-"

Saat mereka sedang bicara, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara teriakan histeris seorang gadis. Mulanya Sasuke dan Neji cuek-cuek saja, tetapi karena mendengar nama Naruto disebut-sebut dan suara Gaara yang tampaknya sedang marah, mereka pun segera menuju asal suara tadi tidak terkecuali Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba saja bangun. Asal suara tersebut ternyata berasal dari tangga penghubung lantai tiga dan lantai empat kelas mereka.

Sasuke, Neji, dan Shikamaru terpaku di tempat masing-masing. Pemandangan yang mereka lihat membuat mereka bertiga sulit berpikir jernih. Gaara sedang mencekik seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang, di dekat kakinya seorang pemuda lain berambut pirang sedang tergeletak dengan kepala berlumuran darah. Dengan segera Sasuke mengenali pemuda pirang tersebut. Pemuda itu tidak lain adalah Naruto. Tapi tunggu, berbaring di lantai dengan kepala berlumuran darah?

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Sasuke dingin, seketika aura gelap seolah menguar dari tubuhnya. Dia berjalan perlahan ke arah Naruto dan langsung mengangkatnya a la bridal style.

"Perempuan ini mendorongnya," kata Gaara menunjuk gadis berambut merah muda pucat yang tadi ia cekik. Sedangkan Neji masih berusaha menahan Gaara yang tampaknya masih ingin mencekik gadis itu.

"Bukan! A…aku…tidak… tadi… itu…. Kecelakaan hiks… tidak sengaja… kami… bersenggolan… hiks…. dia…. jatuh… sendiri…. bukan…. hiks…. aku…. hiks," isak gadis tersebut. Ia menyeka darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Rupanya Gaara sempat menampar gadis itu sebelum mencekiknya.

"Kau bohong!" suara dingin Gaara menyangkal pembelaan gadis itu, "aku melihatnya sendiri, kau sengaja mendorongnya."

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, mencoba membaca name tag gadis tersebut, "Tayuya, tunggulah giliranmu."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sasuke segera berbalik membawa Naruto menuju ruang kesehatan diikuti Neji, Gaara, dan Shikamaru. Sedangkan gadis bernama Tayuya itu hanya bisa terduduk menantikan pembalasan Sasuke padanya.

* * *

Sasuke membaringkan Naruto di tempat tidur di ruang kesehatan tersebut, ia segera mengambil air di baskom kecil dan handuk serta kotak P3K. Pertama ia membersihkan wajah Naruto dari darah yang mengotorinya, lalu membersihkan luka Naruto dengan alcohol yang membuat Naruto mengerang sakit, namun matanya tidak juga membuka. Sasuke yang kaget refleks segera meniup luka di kepala Naruto perlahan, mencoba mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

Neji, Gaara, dan Shikamaru memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruang kesehatan melihat perbuatan Sasuke tadi. Sedangkan Sasuke yang tidak menyadari kepergian mereka terus meniup luka Naruto. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia mengambil kapas dan memberinya obat merah lalu menempelkannya pada luka di kepala Naruto dan membalutnya.

"Aku rasa Sasuke bisa menjaga Naruto dengan baik," kata Neji.

"Hoahm, dasar cewek-cewek merepotkan," keluh Shikamaru, lalu bergegas kembali ke kelasnya yang tidak begitu jauh dari ruang kesehatan tersebut.

"Aku sempat melihat bercak merah di leher Naruto, dan aku yakin pelakunya adalah dia. Kau pikir aku akan semudah itu menganggapnya bisa menjaga Naruto? Aku yakin dia memaksa Naruto melakukannya, ditambah lagi gadis yang mencelakai Naruto tadi adalah salah seorang fansgirlnya, dari sisi mananya dia bisa menjaga Naruto?" tanya Gaara, aura marah sudah dipastikan keluar dari tubuhnya sekarang.

Neji menarik napas sejenak sebelum berkata,"semua itu bisa terjadi pada siapa saja yang disukai Sasuke. Kau tentu paham dalam sebuah hubungan seperti ini, nafsu akan menjadi bagian terbesarnya. Yang terjadi tadi pun karena rasa iri dari gadis tersebut."

"…."

"Aku mengerti kau ingin melindunginya, tetapi sikapmu itu aku rasa berlebihan. Apa kau sadar kau hampir saja membunuh gadis itu?" tanya Neji.

Gaara hanya memalingkan wajahnya, menolak untuk mengakui kebenaran kata-kata Neji.

Sementara itu di ruang kesehatan, Naruto mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda siuman. Ia mulai membuka matanya dan yang ia dapati adalah sepasang mata hitam milik Sasuke yang menatapnya khawatir. Remasan lembut di tangannya semakin menarik kesadarannya. Sadar, tangan yang meremas tangannya adalah milik Sasuke, Naruto segera menyentakkan tangannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," katanya singkat lalu segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela ruang kesehatan, lagi-lagi menolak untuk menatap Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu," sahut Sasuke yang segera bangkit hendak meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada gadis itu?" tanya Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke berpura-pura tidak mengerti.

Naruto menunduk, lalu berujar, "aku mendengarmu mengancamnya, tidak begitu jelas, tapi aku yakin itu suaramu."

"Kalau begitu kau tentu paham apa yang akan aku lakukan."

"Itu kecelakaan, aku tidak sengaja bersenggolan dengannya," ujar Naruto cepat.

"Gaara bilang,-"

"Jangan lakukan apapun lagi. Jangan melukai orang lagi, anggaplah itu permintaan pertamaku sebagai pasanganmu," potong Naruto cepat.

Prang!

Sasuke membanting gelas yang ada di atas meja di dekat pintu. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau masih melindungi orang yang telah menyakitimu?" bentak Sasuke marah.

"Aku tidak melindungi siapapun. Luka kecil seperti ini tidak ada apa-apanya bagiku," 'karena luka yang telah menghancurkan hidupku sudah pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya.' Batin Naruto menyambung kalimatnya yang terputus.

"Terserah padamu kalau begitu," kata Sasuke singkat dan meneruskan langkahnya yang kembali ditahan oleh Naruto dengan memanggil namanya.

"Sasuke,"

"Hn?"

"Terima kasih," kata Naruto yang telah menatap jendela kembali. Tanpa membalas ucapan Naruto, Sasuke kembali meneruskan langkahnya meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Sepeninggal Sasuke, Naruto menatap kedua tangannya yang masih belum sembuh setelah ia memukul cermin ketika masih di New York. Lalu ia segera menyentuh perban yang membelit kepalanya yang terluka.

'Tidak, perasaan ini tidak boleh ada. Dialah yang telah merenggutku dari duniaku, dan membawaku dalam kungkungan Uchiha. Aku tidak boleh memaafkannya.'

* * *

Sepulang sekolah di atap…

"Bawa Tayuya padaku," perintah Sasuke pada Juugo, salah seorang pengikutnya. Tidak lama berselang, Juugo akhirnya kembali dengan menyeret paksa Tayuya. Wajah Tayuya tampak ketakutan, apalagi setelah melihat Sasuke, Gaara, Neji dan Shikamaru.

"Sa….suke-kun, Gaara-kun… ta…tadi.. itu…. murni…. kecela…lakaan… a….aku-"

"Diam!" bentak Sasuke yang seketika membungkam semua penjelasan Tayuya yang masih gemetar ketakutan di depannya.

"Kau beruntung Gaara sudah menghajarmu tadi pagi, karena jika tidak, aku tidak akan segan-segan menghajarmu dengan tanganku sendiri," kata Sasuke, "sekali lagi hal ini terjadi, aku pastikan kau akan segera menemui dewa kematian saat itu juga."

"Te…terima.. ka..-"

"Kau pikir aku sudah melepaskanmu heh?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringai setan di wajahnya.

"Ta…tapi…. tadi…."

Sasuke maju dan memegang dagu Tayuya, memaksanya menatap langsung pada mata hitamnya. "Tadi aku bilang, aku tidak akan menghajarmu. Tapi itu bukan berarti aku tidak akan memberimu sedikit pelajaran karena perbuatan tidak 'sengaja'mu itu."

Tayuya hanya bisa membelalak, menantikan kata-kata Sasuke yang selanjutnya akan menjadi vonis untuk dirinya. "Kau pikir kau begitu cantik? Apa kau tahu mahkota wanita itu apa?" tanyanya pada Tayuya.

"Ja…jangan lakukan itu padaku. O….orang tuaku bi…bisa malu ka…lau kau-"

"Siapa yang berminat pada tubuhmu hah? Kau beri aku gratis pun aku tidak berminat," ujar Sasuke cuek. "Juugo, hilangkan rambut pinknya yang mengganggu itu!"

"Baik, Uchiha-sama!"

"Tidak! Aku mohon jangan!" teriak Tayuya memohon,"Sasu-hmph!"

"Suaramu berisik tahu!" kata Shikamaru yang menyumpal mulut Tayuya dengan sapu tangannya. Sedangkan Tayuya hanya bisa meronta-ronta mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Juugo.

"Hentikan!" baru saja gunting yang digunakan Juugo akan melakukan tugasnya, suara dingin Naruto menginterupsi mereka. "Bukankah aku sudah memintamu untuk melepaskan gadis itu?" tanya Naruto marah.

"Aku tidak diperintah oleh siapapun," balas Sasuke datar.

"Lepaskan dia dan aku turuti satu permintaanmu, adil kan?" tanya Naruto,

"Heh, benarkah? Kalau begitu cium aku, dan aku akan melepaskannya," tantang Sasuke. Ia yakin Naruto akan menolaknya dan pergi begitu saja. Di sisi lain Neji tengah menahan Gaara yang tampaknya akan menghajar Sasuke. Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya menggumamkan "Mendokusei".

"Baiklah," kata Naruto menyetujui, membuat Sasuke menatapnya tidak percaya. Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan Sasuke padanya, Naruto melangkah maju mendekati dan langsung menciumnya tepat di bibir. Setelah dirasa cukup, Naruto melepaskan ciumannya pada Sasuke.

"Juugo, lepaskan gadis itu!" perintah Sasuke dingin. Kemarahan kembali menguasai hatinya. Ia marah karena Naruto melakukannya untuk menolong gadis yang telah mencelakainya. Ia marah karena Naruto melakukannya tanpa perasaan. Ia marah karena lagi-lagi melihat kehampaan dalam mata Naruto. Lagi-lagi tak ada dirinya di mata biru itu.

Setelah Juugo melepaskan Tayuya, Naruto segera mendekati gadis berambut pink pucat tersebut. "Sebaiknya lain kali berhati-hatilah Tayuya-san. Kalau kau mencoba untuk mencelakaiku lagi, bukan hanya mereka yang akan bertindak, tetapi aku sendiri pun tidak akan segan-segan untuk melakukan pembalasan yang lebih kejam padamu," kata Naruto lalu segera meninggalkan atap sekolah tersebut setelah sebelumnya berkata pada Sasuke bahwa ia akan menunggunya di mobil.

* * *

Setelah kejadian di atap sekolah, Naruto bersikap semakin tidak peduli pada Sasuke. Seolah Sasuke hanyalah angin lalu tak berarti. Namun bila ia bersama teman-temannya, Naruto akan bersikap ceria seperti biasanya. Hal ini membuat Sasuke semakin frustasi dan kerap kali melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan mabuk-mabukkan atau ke klub malam.

Tidak tahan melihat keadaan Sasuke yang tampak hancur, Itachi memutuskan untuk turun tangan dengan memanggil Naruto pada suatu malam saat Sasuke sedang tidak ada.

"Ada apa anda memanggilku?" tanya Naruto.

Itachi menatap Naruto datar, lalu berkata dengan suara yang tidak kalah datar, "apa kau tahu alasanku mengizinkan Sasuke menikah denganmu?"

"Tidak," jawab Naruto singkat.

"Aku ingin Sasuke bahagia, tetapi yang kau berikan padanya bukanlah kebahagiaan melainkan kehancuran," terang Itachi langsung ke titik permasalahan.

Naruto tersenyum miris mendengar ucapan Itachi. "Bukankah kalian yang lebih dahulu menghancurkan kehidupanku?" tantangnya.

"Selama empat bulan ini aku hanya diam melihatmu Naruto-kun, aku tidak perduli apakah kau hanya berpura-pura atau tulus pada Sasuke, kau harus bersikap seperti dirimu yang ia inginkan," perintah Itachi mengabaikan ucapan Naruto tadi.

"Kalau aku menolak?" tantang Naruto lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja mata Itachi berubah menjadi merah mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Ia pun berkata dengan suara mendesis, " kau pasti akan melakukannya, kecuali kalau kau sudah bosan melihat gadis pirang yang sering kau sebut 'one-chama' itu."

"Kau mengancamku?" tanya Naruto.

"Pilihan ada padamu," kata Itachi lalu meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mematung dengan tangan terkepal.

* * *

Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya dengan perlahan, takut membangunkan Naruto yang sedang tidur. Wajar saja bila Naruto sudah tidur, sekarang sudah jam pagi. Namun betapa terkejutnya dia, ketika didapatinya lampu kamarnya masih menyala dan didengarnya suara Naruto menyambut dirinya dengan suara ramah.

"Sasuke, kau ini pulangnya lama sekali? Aku sampai capek menunggumu tahu!" gerutu Naruto.

"Ah, maaf," kata Sasuke bingung.

"Kau mau aku buatkan teh? Tunggu sebentar ya?" kata Naruto dengan senyum manis, namun saat ia akan melewati Sasuke, ia langsung ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Jangan. Berpura-pura. Di. Hadapanku," desis Sasuke marah.

"Eh?"

**T B C**

**Bocoran next chappie :**

"**Siapa yang membuatmu jadi begini?"**

"**Aku ingin dia melihatku, aniki! Bukan bersikap seperti robot yang hanya bisa mematuhi perintah tuannya. Aku ingin dia melihatku dan mengakuiku sebagai Sasuke!"**

"**Aku telah membuang Namikaze maupun Uzumaki dari hidupku. Mulai saat ini aku adalah Uchiha."**

"**Kau akan menyesal dengan pilihanmu itu anak bodoh!"**

"**Sasuke, jangan sampai Naruto tahu penyebab kematian orang tuanya. Kau harus merahasiakan hal ini darinya."**

**Balesan review...**

Anenchi ChukaCukhe :semoga suka fic ini ya? .b 

Fi suki suki : huahahahahahaha kita lihat, apakah Sasuke mampu menaklukkan hati Naru-chan *geplaked* 

Reichi ReiRei : *terharu* gak nyangka ada yang uka fic gaje ini…

Boleh kok panggil aku gitu…. Hiksu….. nanti yume akan berusaha buat chap depannya gak kecepatan lagi…..

Vipris : ya, karena rasa frustasi setelah dipermalukan dalam kasusu ini adalah diperkosa Sasuke kan bias membuat seseorang melakukan hal-hal nekat…

Apalagi sama orang yang dia cintai….

*ngarang* 

Hikarii Hana : hehehehe kita lihat saja nanti….XPP 

kuraishi cha22dhen :update angin aja ya? Tapi angin semilir…

santai… #plakk 

mijan 94 :kan supaya dia dapat hak lebih buat ngelakuin 'itu' ama naru-chan…..  
gila sasuke langsung nikah!

Namikaze Hanaan : heheheh kalau update kilat ntar saia kesetrum XD #plakk 

Cesia : salam kenal juga cesia-chan..

Mudah-mudahan chap ini juga suka ya? XD

mommiji aki : emh, maaf ya, karena kepanjangan kalau mau dijelasin di chap ini jadi nanti aja di chap depan… oke? 

Itazurayuuki : Yosh! Ni chapter selanjutnya….. 

Rhie chan Aoi sora dan Kou Todoryu 'Kyuuketsuki' : Hehehehehehe maaf ya, saya gak berani dan gak bias buat lemon…

Kalau saya berani buat, nee-san saya bias ngamuk tujuh keliling…

Trus saya bakalan dibantai….. ^^v


	6. His Past

**Halooooooooooooooooo!**

**Yume balik lagi dengan penuh semangat jiwa muda(?) karena baru saja selesai mid-test di kampus. Walaupun sebenarnya yang selalu bikin Yume pusing bukan masalah mid *Yume gak pusing sama mid, karena emang Yume gak bisa belajar, padahal Yume bukan orang pintar juga. Yang pasti nilai pengantar akuntansi Yume udah dipastikan ERROR/bangga?/***

**#geplaked#**

**Tapi yang bikin Yume pusing adalah para senior di kampus Yume yang super gila hormat, dan sok senior. Pokoknya nyebellin banget deh! Super nyebellin!**

**Saking nyebellinnya, Yume sempat bertengkar satu lawan satu ma senior ceweknya, and dicegat ma lebih dari 5 senior cowok. Untungnya senior cowoknya gak bermaksud nyakitin Yume, tapi Cuma bermaksud maksa Yume ikut bina akrab illegal yang mau mereka adain sambil ngancam pake sertifikat ospek!**

**Hadoh, kalau mau diandaikan, waktu itu Yume udah ada di pinggir jurang sakit takutnya, sebenarnya bukan takut, Cuma agak gentar *readers:sama aja!* tapi Alhamdulillah, dengan sedikit keberanian Yume berhasil melawan mereka.**

**Dan you know what?**

**BINA AKRAB MEREKA KAGAK JADI! WKWKWKWKWKWK**

**TEMEN-TEMEN YUME GAK ADA YANG PERGI!**

**Tapi sampai sekarang mereka masih ngedeketin Yume juga. Gak tau kenapa, padahal temen-temen yang lain gak dideketin. Untung Yume dekat ma senior yang mereka takutin. Hahahahahahahahahaha**

**Oke, cukup sekian curhatnya…**

**This is it….**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**A Mysterious Blondie by YumeYume-chan**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**His Past**

**

* * *

**

"Jangan. Berpura-pura. Di. Hadapanku," desis Sasuke marah.

"Eh?"

Sasuke mencengkram kerah baju Naruto, "Siapa yang membuatmu jadi begini?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa," kata Naruto dengan nada dingin. Ia tidak lagi berpura-pura ceria di depan Sasuke. Toh, dia sudah ketahuan.

Sasuke mencengkram baju Naruto semakin intens, "jadi aniki yang melakukannya? Dia mengancammu dengan apa? Gadis Yamanaka itu?"

"Lepaskan aku. Sudah aku bilang tidak ada yang mengancamku," desis Naruto tajam.

Buak!

Sasuke meninju Naruto tepat di perutnya hingga Naruto tersungkur jatuh. "Brengsek kau Uchiha!" seru Naruto, ia langsung bangun dan segera menerjang Sasuke balas meninju wajahnya.

"Apa kau lupa kau juga seorang Uchiha? Baka dobe!" kata Sasuke dengan seringai setan di bibirnya.

Naruto menatap Sasuke tidak suka, "cih, aku benci mengakuinya. Kalau begitu kalimatku aku ganti, teme brengsek!"

Sasuke segera maju dan melayangkan tinju ke arah ulu hati Naruto namun Naruto segera menghindar dengan menekuk lututnya dan badannya ia jatuhkan ke belakang, sehingga dia meluncur mulus di atas lantai. Namun saat ia bangun kembali, Sasuke sudah siap menyarangkan satu pukulan ditengkuknya membuatnya langsung terjatuh pusing. Sasuke memukulnya di bagian otak kecil yang menyebabkan kesadaran dan keseimbangannya berkurang, namun tidak sampai membuatnya pingsan.

"Seperti tadi," kata Sasuke sambil menarik kerah Naruto agar mata Naruto bertemu pandang dengannya. "Apa kau tidak mengerti juga? Yang kuinginkan darimu adalah kau melihatku seperti tadi! Menganggapku ada meski dengan kebencian, menatapku langsung meski penuh amarah! Aku ingin kau melihatku, dobe! Apa kau tidak mengerti? Lihat aku dan akui keberadaanku!"

"…."

"Tak apa meski kau melihatku dengan kebencian, asal aku tahu kau menganggapku ada itu sudah cukup. Tidak seperti kemarin, aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat diriku sendiri di matamu. Apa kau tidak mengerti juga?" kata Sasuke dengan suara pelan dan datar. Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam, menolak untuk melihat Sasuke, namun sulit karena Sasuke terus menatapnya.

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang terus membisu dengan sirat mata terluka, "di New York, perceraian hanya bisa dilakukan setelah menikah minimal selama setahun. Delapan bulan lagi kita akan kembali ke sana, dan kau akan segera menyandang nama Uzumaki lagi." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sasuke langsung meninggalkan Naruto.

* * *

Pagi harinya…

"Otouto, ada apa dengan wajahmu?" tanya Itachi saat Sasuke menginjakkan kaki di ruang kerjanya.

Sasuke hanya diam sampai ia duduk di hadapan Itachi, "semalam aku terlibat adu pukul di pub."

"Aku rasa sebaiknya kau segera ke dokter, otouto. Lagi pula kenapa kau sering sekali ke klub malam, bukankah Naruto menunggumu di rumah?" tanya Itachi.

"Aku akan melepaskannya," kata Sasuke singkat.

Itachi mengernyit mendengar ucapan Sasuke, "apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Aku hanya bosan padanya," jawab Sasuke.

Itachi tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sasuke, "jangan beralasan otouto. Aku mengenalmu, kalau hanya untuk kau jadikan mainan sesaat, kau tidak mungkin sampai merepotkan diri untuk menikahinya. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Apa yang aniki katakan pada Naruto, itulah penyebabnya."

"Maksudmu dia mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Itachi.

Sasuke menatap Itachi tajam, "aku mengenalmu sama seperti kau mengenalku aniki. Dia tidak perlu bicara untuk membuatku mengerti apa yang terjadi saat aku tidak berada di sini."

"Sasuke,-"

"Aku mencintainya aniki, dan aku ingin dia mencintaiku. Yang aku inginkan adalah dia, bukan tubuhnya," kata Sasuke.

"Aku melakukannya untukmu Sasuke," kata Itachi.

"Dia melakukannya aniki. Dia tersenyum padaku, dia bahagia melihatku, tapi itu semua palsu! Senyumnya, wajah bahagianya, semuanya palsu! Aku ingin dia melihatku, aniki! Bukan bersikap seperti robot yang hanya bisa mematuhi perintah tuannya. Aku ingin dia melihatku dan mengakuiku sebagai Sasuke!"

"Otouto,"

"Cukup aniki, semuanya sudah selesai. Aku sudah kalah sejak awal," kata Sasuke dengan senyum miris di bibirnya.

"Aku mengerti, otouto. Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun."

* * *

Di sekolah…

"NARRUTO…..! GUAWAT!" teriak Chouji dengan mulut penuh. Tangannya terus menunjuk ke arah gerbang sekolah.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya melihat Chouji yang panik, "ada apa Chouji? Kenapa kau panik begitu?"

"Di luar! Di luar!" kata Chouji lagi.

Ino bergegas melihat ke gerbang melalui jendela kelas mereka. Setelah mengetahui apa yang terjadi, dia berkata kepada Naruto, "Naruto, sebaiknya cepat pergi. Tidak perlu melihatnya!" katanya panik.

'Sial! Kenapa mereka kembali lagi?' batin Ino panik.

"Memangnya ada ap-"

"Perwakilan Namikaze dan Uzumaki! Yang beberapa bulan lalu datang mencari Naruto!" teriak Kiba yang juga melihat ke arah gerbang.

DEG!

'Namikaze dan Uzumaki?' batin Naruto. Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya gemetar hebat, keringat dingin membanjiri wajahnya.

"_**Ini anak Kushina. Dia membawa aib bagi Uzumaki, bunuh dia!"**_

"_**Tidak, jangan bunuh aku. Hiks…hiks…"**_

"_**Che, anak yang membunuh orang tuanya, sudah sepantasnya mati."**_

"_**Bukan! Bukan aku yang membunuh haha dan chichieu."**_

"_**Bunuh saja anak kotor itu!"**_

"Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat pergi lewat jalan belakang!" seru Ino yang melihat Naruto hanya diam sambil menutup mulutnya.

"_**Kau anak yang tidak diinginkan. Akan lebih baik kalau kau mati saja Naru-chan…."**_

"_**A….apa salahku? Kenapa kalian mau membunuhku?"**_

"_**Hm? Entahlah, aku hanya diperintahkan membunuhmu oleh keluarga ayahmu. Siapa ya? Em, Namikuza? Namikasu? Ah! Aku ingat Namikaze! Kalau mereka sih suruhan keluarga ibumu, yang Uzumaki itu kan?"**_

"Naruto!" teriak Ino dan teman-teman sekelasnya yang panik melihat Naruto terjatuh dan mulai sesak napas. Tidak hanya itu Naruto memberontak saat teman-temannya ingin menyentuhnya. Ia tidak mendengar suara teman-temannya yang khawatir padanya, yang terdengar olehnya hanya kata-kata kejam dari masa lalu yang ingin ia lupakan.

"Naruto! Cepat panggil guru atau siapa saja! Aku mohon!" seru Ino. Kiba dan Chouji refleks mengambil langkah seribu mencari yang diperintahkan Ino. Hinata menelepon Neji, dan Sai berusaha menenangkan Ino.

"Ino, tenanglah. Sebentar lagi guru akan kemari."

"Naruto! Hiks…hiks….hiks…. Naruto!" isak Ino.

"Ne….Neji-nii…. Na….Naruto-kun jatuh, dia sesak napas….. berontak…. Neji-nii bagaimana ini?" kata Hinata panik, air mata juga sudah membanjiri wajahnya.

"Hinata, tenanglah. Aku akan segera ke sana. Aku akan mengabari Sasuke!" kata Neji.

Hari ini Naruto memang berangkat sendiri ke sekolah, sedangkan Sasuke terlambat datang. Di luar, Gaara masih berdiri menghadang wakil tetua Namikaze dan Uzumaki memasuki gedung sekolah.

"Gaara, sebaiknya kau pindah sekarang juga. Kami akan menjemput pewaris Namikaze!" bentak seorang wanita berambut hitam dikuncir ke atas.

"Anko-san, maaf tapi tindakan kalian sangat berlebihan. Aku rasa-"

Brum! Ckiit!

Suara mobil yang memasuki halaman sekolah dengan tergesa-gesa memotong perkataan Gaara. Sang pengemudi yang ternyata Sasuke langsung melewati Gaara masuk ke gedung sekolah. Rupanya ia mengebut karena menerima kabar dari Neji bahwa Naruto dalam keadaan gawat di sekolah.

"Gaara, aku harap kau bisa menghormati kami. Biarkan kami bertemu dengan Naruto, dia adalah kandidat utama pewaris Uzumaki corp.," seorang wanita lain berambut ikal hitam dengan mata merah yang bicara.

"Tidak bisa! Apa kalian tidak melihat bahwa Naruto lebih mirip Namikaze dibandingkan Uzumaki?" potong Anko.

"Tapi secara sifat dan wajah ia mirip dengan ibunya, dari klan Uzumaki!" kata wanita bermata merah itu.

"CUKUP!" seru Gaara kesal. "Apa kalian tidak malu membuat keributan di sekolah ini? Bukankah kalian dari keluarga beradab? Kalian benar-benar memalukan!"

"Tapi,-"

"Anko-san, Kurenai-san, saya harap anda bisa menunggu sejenak. Saya sendiri yang akan membawa Naruto kemari. Saya minta kalian tidak membuat keributan dengan bodyguard kalian seperti empat bulan yang lalu!" kata Gaara lalu segera meninggalkan mereka.

* * *

Brak!

Sasuke mendobrak pintu kelas Naruto dengan kasar. Dilihatnya Naruto masih sesak nafas. Saat dia menyentuh Naruto, Naruto langsung berontak dan berteriak kesakitan, bahkan Naruto mulai menggigit bibirnya sendiri hingga berdarah. Guru-guru yang sudah dipanggil tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Orochimaru yang nekat, ingin menenangkan Naruto malah digigit sampai tangannya berdarah.

"Dobe!" seru Sasuke panik. Ia menahan tangan Naruto yang terus berontak, namun bahunya malah digigit oleh Naruto, dan kaki Naruto terus menendangnya.

"Sasuke!" seru Neji dan Shikamaru khawatir.

"Tinggalkan kami! Biar aku yang mengurusnya," kata Sasuke menahan sakit di bahunya.

"Tapi," protes Ino.

"Cepat!" bentak Sasuke. Setelah dibentak Sasuke dan dipaksa keluar oleh Neji dan Shikamaru, akhirnya mereka meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto di kelas. Masih terdengar suara teriakan Naruto yang seperti kesakitan, dan Sasuke yang terus memanggil Naruto dengan kata 'dobe'.

"Dobe! Tenanglah, ini aku Sasuke!"

Duak!

Lagi-lagi Naruto menendang Sasuke. Tidak punya pilihan lain, Sasuke mengunci kaki Naruto di antara kedua lututnya, tangannya menahan tangan Naruto yang terus memberontak. Sedangkan bahunya digigit Naruto semakin keras. Sasuke yakin bahunya sudah berdarah sekarang.

Beberapa menit mereka dalam posisi itu, secara perlahan kaki Naruto mulai melemas, begitu pula dengan tangannya, dan gigitannya akhirnya terlepas. Kepala Naruto terkulai, hampir saja terbentur di lantai andai Sasuke tidak langsung memutar posisi mereka, sehingga kepala Naruto terkulai di dadanya.

Setelah beristirahat sebentar, Sasuke membawa Naruto ke ruang kesehatan. Awalnya ia diikuti oleh para Guru dan siswa yang ingin tahu apa yang terjadi. Namun, dengan bantuan Shikamaru dan Neji mereka semua tidak berani masuk ke ruang kesehatan. Terkecuali Ino yang memang diizinkan ikut.

"Apa yang menyebabkan Naruto begini?" tanya Sasuke pada Ino sesampainya ia di ruang kesehatan, "aku bukan dokter, tetapi aku tidak bodoh untuk menyadari sikapnya ini adalah karena trauma mendalam di masa lalunya."

Ino hanya menatap ke lantai, tubuhnya gemetar. Secara perlahan ia mulai bercerita tentang masa lalu Naruto.

* * *

**FLASHBACK…..**

"Naruto! Awas kau ya!" seru Ino sambil mengejar Naruto yang kabur setelah dia membawa lari tas Ino. Namun Naruto tidak mengacuhkan teriakan Ino dan terus berlari sampai di persimpangan jalan yang tidak begitu jauh dari sekolah mereka. Ia hanya memasang cengiran lebarnya saat Ino datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh karena kehabisan napas saat berlari.

"Baka! Kenapa kau membuatku lari-larian hah! Sekarang aku jadi kehausan," keluh Ino.

Naruto menatap khawatir pada Ino, lalu berkata, "aku masih punya sedikit uang sisa jajan tadi pagi, aku belikan air minum untukmu ya?"

"Gak mau! Aku mau es krim," tolak Ino dengan tampang bos.

Naruto menghitung uangnya sejenak, lalu ia tersenyum sumringah, "ayo jalan, di taman depan sana ada yang jual es krim!" lalu kedua bocah berusia 8 tahun itu pun berjalan dengan riang menuju taman yang dimaksud. Namun mereka tidak menyadari sebuah mobil yang melaju cepat ke arah mereka, tepat ketika mobil itu sejajar dengan mereka, sepasang tangan menarik Naruto yang tengah memegang tangan Ino sehingga mereka berdua masuk ke dalam mobil itu.

"Tolong! Kami diculik!" teriak Ino panik namun seseorang segera membekap mulutnya dengan sapu tangan dan secara perlahan kesadarannya berkurang. Suara terakhir yang ia dengar adalah teriakan Naruto yang memanggilnya "one-chama".

Selang beberapa lama merasa terperangkap dalam kegelapan, Ino melihat setitik cahaya remang-remang meneranginya, rupanya ia baru saja sadar dari pengaruh obat bius. Saat ia membuka matanya, yang ia tahu ia dikurung di sebuah ruangan seperti penjara di mana tempat itu hanya diterangi satu buah lampu yang tidak begitu terang.

"One-chama!" teriakan Naruto menyadarkan Ino akan kebingungannya. "Naruto!" ia balas memanggil Naruto saat melihat orang yang ia maksud tengah dikelilingi tiga orang tidak dikenal berada sekitar 15 meter dari tempatnya dikurung.

Wajah Naruto saat itu sangat ketakutan, ia tidak tahu apa salahnya sehingga ia dan Ino diculik. Terlebih lagi orang-orang yang menculik mereka menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi lapar, seolah mereka adalah serigala yang telah mendapatkan mangsa setelah seminggu kelaparan.

"Siapa namamu anak manis?" tanya seorang wanita dengan nada kejam yang dipermanis(?) pada Naruto. Wanita itu mencengkram wajah Naruto dengan sangat keras.

"Na….Naruto U….Uzumak-"

'Plakk!'

Seorang pria berbadan basar dengan banyak perban di wajahnya langsung menampar Naruto. "Heh, 'Uzumaki' katanya!"

"Jangan begitu, Zabuza-kun," tegur sang wanita memanggil si pria berbadan besar, "kau tidak boleh bersikap kasar pada anak kecil."

Seorang lagi lelaki dengan wajah yang seperti ikan, maju dan menjambak rambut Naruto hingga Naruto mengerang kesakitan, namun ia malah meninju Naruto tepat di perutnya. Ino yang melihat Naruto diperlakukan seperti itu kontan menangis dan memanggil Naruto. "Ini anak Kushina. Dia membawa aib bagi Uzumaki, bunuh dia!"

"Tidak, jangan bunuh aku. Hiks…hiks…" isak Naruto ketakutan dan kesakitan.

'Duak!"

"Arrgh!" Naruto berteriak kesakitan saat dadanya ditendang dengan keras oleh Zabuza. "Che, anak yang membunuh orang tuanya, sudah sepantasnya mati," kata Zabuza dingin.

"Bukan! Bukan aku yang membunuh haha dan chichieu," ujar Naruto ditengah erangan kesakitannya. Ino yang hanya bisa melihat Naruto diperlakukan dengan tidak manusiawi terus berteriak meminta tolong dan memohon agar menghentikan perbuatan kejam mereka pada sepupunya.

"Bunuh saja anak kotor itu!" suara dingin seorang pria berumur langsung menjatuhkan vonisnya.

Sang wanita yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan mereka, akhirnya angkat bicara, "kalian hanya memerintahkan kami untuk membunuhnya tanpa tahu apa sebabnya. Sebelum dia mati, aku rasa akan bijaksana bila dia mengetahui alasannya kan Dan-"

"Dia adalah anak yang tidak diinginkan. Anak kotor yang memberikan aib bagi Namikaze dan klan 'itu'. Mereka pun dibayar oleh mereka, kan? Jadi lebih baik, lakukan saja tugas kalian!" setelah mengatakan itu, pria itu pun pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Kau anak yang tidak diinginkan. Akan lebih baik kalau kau mati saja Naru-chan…." Desah wanita itu di telinga Naruto.

"Kenapa?" kata Naruto tidak jelas.

"Apa kata bocah sialan ini? bunuh saja dia, dan segera tinggalkan tempat ini!" kata Kisame, si pria yang wajahnya mirip ikan.

"A….apa salahku? Kenapa kalian mau membunuhku?" tanya Naruto dengan air mata membasahi wajahnya yang berdebu.

"Hm? Entahlah, aku hanya diperintahkan membunuhmu oleh keluarga ayahmu. Siapa ya? Em, Namikuza? Namikasu? Ah! Aku ingat Namikaze! Kalau mereka sih suruhan keluarga ibumu, yang Uzumaki itu kan?" kata wanita itu lagi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto lagi.

'Duak!'

Satu tendangan kembali menghantam punggung Naruto, lalu satu tendangan lagi di dadanya. Zabuza yang tidak begitu banyak bicara terus menendang Naruto tanpa ampun. Tidak mengindahkan air mata dan teriakan kesakitan Naruto, serta permohonan Ino.

Wanita yang memakai topi dan berkacamata hitam itu akhirnya meninggalkan Zabuza dan Kisame yang masih asyik menendang Naruto yang sudah berlumuran darah itu, ia mendatangi tempat Ino dikurung. "Kau sepupunya kan?" tanya wanita itu pada Ino kecil yang masih menangis.

"Hiks, hiks, i…iya. Bibi tolong hiks…. lepaskan hiks…. kami," isak Ino ketakutan.

Wanita itu mengusap kepala Ino lembut, "hei bocah, kau pikir aku suka menyiksa anak kecil ya? Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku sudah dibayar dan aku harus membunuh anak itu."

"Jangan bibi! Hiks….aku hiks….mohon," kata Ino lagi.

"Baiklah, ku beri kau satu kesempatan untuk menyelamatkannya," kata wanita itu seraya mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dan melemparkannya ke Ino, ia juga membuka kurungan Ino. "Telepon orang tuamu, dan katakan kau berada di sebuah gudang tua no.4 sebelah barat dermaga Konoha. Suruh mereka agar secepatnya ke sini atau sepupumu akan mati kehabisan darah. Semuanya tergantung seberapa cepat kau bisa mengabari orang tuamu dan seberapa cepat mereka bisa sampai kemari," setelah mengatakan hal itu, wanita itu kembali ke tempat Naruto dan ia mengeluarkan sebuah pistol menodongkannya ke arah dada Naruto dan….

'Dor!'

Wanita itu menarik pelatuk pistol tanpa ada keraguan, darah bermuncratan keluar dari dada Naruto yang ditembus peluru. Mereka lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang terkapar bersimbah darah dan Ino yang berusaha untuk tidak panik dan menelepon ayahnya. Beruntung, ayahnya cepat datang dan membawa Naruto ke rumah sakit. Meski begitu, nyawa Naruto hampir saja melayang karena ia hampir kehabisan darah.

**FLASHBACK OFF…..**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke terpaku di tempatnya, ia tidak menyangka Uzumaki dan Namikaze berbuat sampai sejauh itu. Namun yang membuatnya sangat marah adalah mereka kini memperebutkan Naruto untuk menjadi pewaris mereka setelah sebelumya pernah mecoba untuk membunuh Naruto.

"Brengsek mereka! Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan mereka menyentuh Naruto lagi" desis Sasuke tajam.

Tok, tok, tok!

"Sasuke, ini aku, Gaara," kata Gaara dari balik pintu ruang kesehatan.

"Masuklah," kata Sasuke datar.

Gaara pun masuk setelah diberi izin oleh Sasuke. "Perwakilan Namikaze dan Uzumaki ingin bertemu dengan Naruto, tetapi aku dengar Naruto dibawa ke sini," kata Gaara.

"Biar aku yang menemui mereka. Yamanaka, kau jaga Naruto," kata Sasuke dingin lalu segera ke luar menemui perwakilan Uzumaki maupun Namikaze tersebut.

* * *

Sasuke diikuti Gaara, Shikamaru, dan Neji menemui perwakilan Uzumaki dan Namikaze yang masih menunggu di depan sekolah mereka. Murid-murid yang lain tampak bergerombol di jendela kelas mereka, ingin menyaksikan apa yang akan terjadi setelah Sasuke turun tangan menghadapi mereka.

"Gaara, kami ingin bertemu dengan Naruto, anak dari Namikaze Minato-sama bukan pemuda Uchiha ini!" kata Anko marah.

"Itu benar Gaara, lagi pula kau sendiri yang mengatakan akan membawa Naruto, anak tunggal Kushina-sama, kepada kami. Tetapi kenapa kau malah membawanya?" tanya Kurenai.

Sasuke maju selangkah, menatap dingin pada Anko dan Kurenai. "Berani sekali kalian datang kemari mencari Naruto setelah apa yang kalian perbuat padanya dulu," kata Sasuke dingin, "apa kalian tidak punya malu?"

"Dengar ya bocah, aku tidak ada urusan denganmu. Yang aku cari adalah Namikaze Naruto, calon penerus Namikaze!" kata Anko, angkuh.

"Tepatnya pewaris klan Uzumaki, Anko-san," protes Kurenai.

Anko mendelik kesal pada Kurenai, "Naruto adalah anak Minato-sama. Sudah seharusnya bila kami yang mendapatkannya."

"Selama hidupnya, sampai saat ini, ia menyandang nama Uzumaki. Jadi sudah sewajarnya bila Naruto memilih kami," tantang Kurenai.

"Berhenti memperlakukan Naruto seperti barang!" bentak Sasuke, amarah benar-benar menguasainya. "Uchiha Naruto. Bukan. barang!"

"Uchiha Naruto?" kata Kurenai dan Anko bersamaan.

Seorang pria tua dengan mata diperban sebelah keluar dari mobil yang dikendarai Anko. "Danzou-sama," kata Anko saat menyadari kehadiran pria bernama Danzou itu.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu itu anak muda?" tanya Danzou pada Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung menjawab tanpa ragu, "kami sudah menikah."

"Jangan bercanda nak, kalian-"

"Itulah faktanya. Dia bukan Uzumaki atau Namikaze lagi, dia adalah seorang Uchiha. Jadi sebaiknya, kalian tinggalkan tempat ini sekarang juga," sela Sasuke.

Danzou memandang tajam pada Sasuke, "kau sungguh tidak sopan memotong pembicaraan orang yang lebih tua, nak. Lagi pula, apapun yang kau katakan aku akan tetap mengambil Naruto."

"Kau-"

"Aku menolak mengikuti kalian!" suara dingin Naruto meredam makian yang hampir saja dilemparkan Sasuke pada Danzou.

"Naruto," kata Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Naruto-sama," kata Anko dan Kurenai bersamaan.

Danzou maju mendekati Naruto, melayangkan tangannya hendak menampar wajah Naruto namun segera ditepis Sasuke. "Anda harus berpikir dua kali untuk melakukan kekerasan terhadap seorang Uchiha, Danzou-san," kata Sasuke dingin, sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap Danzou datar.

"Apa kau sadar dengan yang kau katakan tadi Naruto? Kau adalah penerus Minato, tidak sepantasnya kau menolak tugasmu sebagai penerus Namikaze," kata Danzou marah.

Naruto memandang penuh amarah dan benci pada Danzou, "'Penerus Namikaze' katamu? Apa kau pikir aku tidak tahu siapa yang telah memerintahkan 'mereka' untuk membunuhku? Bukankah aku hanyalah 'anak yang tidak diinginkan yang akan mengotori nama baik Namikaze'? Asal kau tahu saja, aku telah membuang Namikaze maupun Uzumaki dari hidupku. Mulai saat ini aku adalah Uchiha."

"Kau akan menyesal dengan pilihanmu itu anak bodoh!" geram Danzou, "tunggulah sampai aku kembali dan membawa kebenaran yang akan membuatmu kembali pada kami." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Danzou segera memanggil Anko untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sepeninggal Danzou, Kurenai tetap berdiri memandang Naruto. "Naruto-sama," panggilnya.

"Anda sudah mendengar keputusanku," kata Naruto mantap.

Kurenai tersenyum lembut, "Saya mengerti. Saya yakin Kushina-sama akan sangat bangga pada anda. Saya permisi." Kurenai pun akhirnya meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Bagaimana Kurenai?" tanya seorang wanita melalui telepon pada Kurenai.

"Dia tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang kuat dan berkharisma. Saya rasa dia hanya akan memilih kita bila anda sendiri yang menemuinya," jawab Kurenai.

"Begitukah? Mungkin memang harus aku. Terima kasih, Kurenai."

"Sama-sama, Kushina-sama."

* * *

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, dobe?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang masih terpaku pada gerbang sekolah. Naruto hanya memandang datar pada Sasuke, lalu segera menarik tangannya menuju ruang kesehatan, tidak mengindahkan tatapan kaget plus heran milik Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, dan Gaara.

"Buka bajumu," kata Naruto sesampainya mereka di ruang kesehatan.

Sasuke hanya diam menatap Naruto, membuat Naruto jengah dan pada akhirnya berkata, "bahumu terluka karena aku gigit tadi, kan?"

"Ah, ya. Tak apa, bukan masalah-"

"Buka saja," perintah Naruto tegas.

Menurut, Sasuke melepas bajunya. Bahunya yang putih kini ternoda darah yang sudah setengah kering. Naruto yang melihat luka itu, menggumamkan kata "maaf" yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Sasuke. Lalu ia membersihkan luka di bahu Sasuke dan membebatnya dengan perban.

"Err, terima kasih, dobe," kata Sasuke canggung.

Naruto tiba-tiba menunduk, tubuhnya gemetar membuat Sasuke kembali khawatir melihatnya. "Dobe?"

"Huahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai-sampai ia mengeluarkan air mata. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu, Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, dan Shikamaru, terkejut dengan sikap Naruto, sampai-sampai mereka tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Terima kasih sudah membelaku, teme! Aku puas sekali bisa membalas perbuatan mereka padaku dulu," kata Naruto dengan senyum tulus. "Aku selalu saja lari dari masa lalu, tetapi tadi aku telah berhasil melawannya. Thanks teme!" katanya lagi sambil meninju pelan lengan Sasuke.

Ada satu kebahagiaan tersendiri yang tiba-tiba saja hadir pada diri Sasuke saat melihat Naruto tersenyum dan tertawa di hadapannya dan karena dirinya. Itu membuktikan bahwa usahanya selama ini tidak sia-sia dan akhirnya Naruto mau melihatnya, bukan dengan kebencian ataupun amarah.

"Ya, sudahlah. Aku mau kembali ke kelasku dulu, kasihan Ino dan yang lainnya mencemaskan aku. Semuanya aku duluan," kata Naruto pada yang lainnya lalu meninggalkan ruang kesehatan tersebut.

Lama mereka semua yang tersisa di ruang kesehatan itu terdiam, sampai suara ponsel milik Gaara memecahkannya. "Halo? Sudah dapat informasi terbaru? Apa? Kau yakin?" kata Gaara di telepon, "Sasuke, kau harus mendengarkan ini."

Gaara lalu me-loudspeaker ponselnya sehingga mereka semua dapat mendengar informasi yang akan disampaikan informan Gaara. "Gaara-sama, kecelakaan Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina bukan kecelakaan biasa. Menurut bukti yang berhasil saya dapatkan, kecelakaan mereka adalah hasil sabotase, dan pelakunya adalah…"

"Tidak mungkin!" kata Sasuke dengan suara tertahan.

Gaara menatap Sasuke tajam, mengabaikan tatapan tidak percaya yang juga berasal dari Neji dan Shikamaru, "semua itu berdasarkan bukti."

"Sasuke, jangan sampai Naruto tahu penyebab kematian orang tuanya. Kau harus merahasiakan hal ini darinya," kata Neji.

"Aku tidak menyangka masalahnya serumit ini," komentar Shikamaru. Keringat dingin mengalir di wajahnya.

"Tidak mungkin!"

* * *

**TBC**

**Nah, bagi yang merasa meminta saya untuk menyudahi acara penderitaan Sasuke (Sasuke: loe pikir apaan, pake acara-acaraan segala?" saya kabulkan keinginannya.**

**Okeeh…..**

**Err, gak kepanjangan kan?**

**Pokoknya jangan lupa review chapter ini ya?**

**Sedikit pengumuman, mungkin untuk chapter depan akan mengalami keterlambatan update karena saya yang tiba-tiba saja terkena WB setelah selesai mengetik fic ini. jadi saya mohon maaf kalau chapter depannya akan lama *mungkin sangat lama*…..**

**Sign,**

**YumeYume-chan**

**

* * *

**

**balesan review...**

Vipris : wah, maaf saya lupa jawab pertanyaan vipris yang itu. Sebisa mungkin yume usahain update sekali seminggu…. 

Namikaze Hanaan: hahahahahaha penasaran ya? Saya juga penasaran, apa saya buat gak bersatu aja ya? 

Fi suki suki :Hahahahaha, jangan Nangis dong fira-chan… kan salahnya Sasu juga buat Naru kayak gitu…

Umur Yume? yume umurnya 18 tahun bulan desember nanti…..

Mau tanggalnya juag? Tapi harus kirim hadiah lho… XDD

#plakk

Namikaze Sakura : siap! Ini bakalan jadi SasuNaruSasu kayaknya…. Yang kalah, dalam adu pukul ya itu yang jadi seme…. XDD 

Matsuo Emi : saya berusaha buat dia gak Ooc sih…. Tapi sussssssaahhhhh bageeeetttttttttttsssssss….. 

kuraishi cha22dhen : wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk…. Pos kali ya, ada paket kilatnya…

update ababil aja deh ya? Kayak punyanya ghee yang nulis poor prince….. 

LUKIAST : masih lama ya? Padahal yume udah usahain apdet tiap minggu lho? 

Cesia :sipppp….. mudah-mudahan chap ini bikin puas ya?  
2010-11-01 . chapter 5

namikaze-hana : tenang aja, penderitaan Sasu-chan bakalan segera berkurang kok… tapi bukan berakhir lho? *ketawa iblis* 

Kou Todoryu 'Kyuuketsuki' :Aih…. Senangnya ada yang suka fic ini…. Boleh kok…. Makasih ya? 

Itazurayuuki : sip, nih udah di update kok… 

yuuchan no haru999 :jeren ya? *blushing* makasih udah muji ya? Jadi malu nih hahahahahaha

^/^

.

Black winx : oooooceeelah kakakakalalalau begituuuuu….XPP 

Lyra du Reccif : jangan kabur dulu woy! Khusus buat ZUKA mana fic SEME VS UKE dan THE STORY OF SNOW? 

Momochan : ini gak lama kan? 

Rhie chan Aoi sora : tapi emosinya gak habis kan?kalo abis ntar kayak Sasuke lo? Gak berekspresi alias muka datar XDD #plakk 

Anenchi ChukaCukhe : kalau chapter ini suka nggak? 

**

* * *

**

**Bocoran Next Chappie…..**

"**Apa kau yakin akan tetap memilih Uchiha setelah tahu bahwa yang membunuh kedua orang tuamu adalah Uchiha itu sendiri?"**

"**Hm, kenalkan aku Naara Shikamaru dan aku menyukaimu,"**

"**Sayangnya aku tidak berminat pada anak kecil,"**

"**Naruto,"**

"**Haha?"**

**Tinggalkanlah Uchiha, tidakkah kau ingin bersama haha? Haha sudah mencarimu sejak lama,"**


	7. Mother!

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin? Semua bukti sudah jelas, Uchiha telah membunuh kedua orang tuaku," kata Naruto dengan tatapan benci pada Sasuke.

"Dobe, dengar-"

"Kau mengetahuinya, tetapi malah menyembunyikan kebenarannya dariku."

"Naruto!"

"Kau lah yang harus menebus kematian mereka, Sasuke UCHIHA!" kata Naruto dengan penekanan pada kata terakhir lalu ia segera mengayunkan pisau yang digenggamnya ke arah Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah menanti kematian yang akan segera menjemputnya.

* * *

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**A Mysterious Blondie by YumeYume-chan**

**Warning!**

**OOC, Miss Typo, Shounen Ai**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Don't flame!**

**Karena hati saya sangat lembut gak bisa kena flame…**

**#plakk# brcanda kok….^^a

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

**Mother!

* * *

**

'Duak!'

Tubuh Sasuke menghantam tanah dengan keras membuatnya mengerang kesakitan. Dengan segera bayangan Naruto yang akan menikam tubuhnya dengan pisau menghilang tergantikan dengan cahaya putih yang menyilaukan matanya. Sebuah bayangan hitam tampak mendekatinya dari arah datangnya cahaya dengan kecepatan kilat dan sukses menyapa wajahnya dengan sangat tidak elitnya.

"Ukh!" keluhnya merasakan sakit pada wajah dan belakang kepalanya yang terantuk pada lantai.

"Sudah bangun brengsek?" sapa Naruto sarkastis.

Sasuke menatap Naruto bingung, lalu berkata, "dobe? Kau melemparku dengan bantal?"

"Tepatnya setelah menendangmu dari tempat tidur? Ya, aku melakukannya!" jawab Naruto kasar.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke datar dan sedikit nada kesal terselip dalam suaranya. Oh yeah, siapa yang tidak akan kesal saat sedang tidur dengan mimpi buruk menghantui, ditendang sampai jatuh dari tempat tidur dan dilempar bantal? Bahkan bila yang melakukannya orang yang dicintai sekalipun, kau pun pasti meledak marah.

Naruto, menarik kerah baju Sasuke membuatnya menatap tajam pada Naruto. "Kau tanya 'kenapa'?" desis Naruto, "setelah berteriak-teriak 'tidak mungkin' di telingaku, memanggil-manggil namaku sambil mencekik leherku, dan menendangku jatuh dari tempat tidur, kau masih berani menanyakan alasanku melakukan itu padamu? Dasar brengsek!" maki Naruto sambil melepas kerah baju Sasuke. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terpaku.

"Aku tidak tahu ada apa denganmu. Sudah tiga minggu ini kau selalu membahayakan nyawaku. Melamun saat menyetir, mengigau sambil mencekikku. Apa kau begitu membenciku atau apa aku tidak tahu. Aku-"

"Maaf dobe, aku tidak membencimu."

"Ck, bercanda kok," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum iseng. "Aku tidak tahu ada apa denganmu. Tapi kalau kau mau cerita padaku, boleh saja. yang jelas aku tidak mau mati konyol karena kau yang sejak tiga minggu lalu punya hobi melamun."

Usai mengatakan itu semua Naruto langsung meninggalkan Sasuke untuk mandi. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar penuturan terakhir Naruto. Ia merasa ada sedikit harapan dalam hubungan mereka saat ini.

Sejak kejadian tiga minggu lalu, saat tetua Namikaze dan Uzumaki datang mencari Naruto, mereka memang telah memutuskan untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka sebagai teman meski tanpa diutarakan oleh masing-masing pihak. Hubungan mereka membaik secara alami. Secara perlahan, Naruto mulai menerima Sasuke sama seperti ia menerima teman-temannya.

"…**.Kecelakaan mereka adalah hasil sabotase, dan pelakunya adalah Uchiha."**

Satu kalimat itu sukses menghilangkan senyum yang sempat terpatri di wajah Sasuke. kebahagiaan yang baru saja ia rasakan telah padam bahkan sebelum ia sempat merasakan kehangatannya.

Ia takut akan reaksi Naruto bila mengetahui kebenaran yang ia sendiri baru ketahui. Ia takut tidak dapat melihat bayangannya di mata Naruto, ia takut Naruto akan meninggalkannya, lebih buruk lagi, membencinya. Harus bagaimanakah dirinya?

Memberitahu Naruto, sama saja membuat hubungan mereka berakhir lebih cepat. Menyembunyikannya? Danzou pasti juga akan segera tahu, dan bukan tidak mungkin ia justru lebih dibenci lagi nantinya. Lalu ia harus bagaimana?

* * *

Suara ombak yang beriak lembut memberikan suatu kehangatan sendiri di hati seorang wanita berambut merah yang tengah berdiri di bibir pantai menikmati kehangatan cahaya sang mentari yang baru terbit. Mata hijaunya menatap ke arah lautan yang luas dengan warna biru yang begitu indah hingga mampu menghanyutkan siapapun yang menyaksikannya.

Begitu pula dengan wanita berambut merah ini. Senyum lembut tak pernah luput dari wajahnya yang masih tampak anggun meski usianya sudah hampir mencapai kepala empat. Ia tengah berdiri memandangi karya luar biasa milik sang pencipta yang tak kan mampu disaingi oleh siapapun.

"Apa kabar?" bisiknya pelan. Bukan, ia bukannya menyapa laut yang indah ini, juga tidak menyapa penghuninya. Yang ia sapa adalah seorang pria bermata biru yang mampu menjeratnya dan menenggelamkannya pada sebuah rasa bernama 'cinta' saat ia masih muda dulu, dan rasa itu masih berbekas begitu dalam hingga saat ini. Yang ia sapa adalah seorang pria bermata biru yang tengah menggendong seorang bayi kecil yang merupakan duplikat mini pria itu yang masih berusia beberapa bulan. Yang ia sapa adalah sosok pria yang ia ketahui begitu bijaksana, dewasa, dan sangat menghargai arti persahabatan. Sosok seorang pria yang menjadi panutannya sejak dulu, yang telah memberikannya kebahagiaan begitu besar dengan hadirnya seorang malaikat kecil yang begitu mirip dirinya. "Minato-kun?"

"Kushina-sama," panggilan akan namanya membuat sosok pria bermata biru yang tengah menggendong malaikat kecilnya menghilang tergantikan pemandangan laut biru dan langit yang kini juga telah terang.

Tanpa berbalik, wanita berambut merah bernama Kushina itu berkata, "ada apa Kurenai?"

"Anda tiba-tiba saja menghilang di pagi buta, semua pelayan panik mencari anda," kata Kurenai sopan.

"Aku hanya ingin menikmati matahari terbit seperti 'dulu'," kata Kushina. Kata 'dulu' bermakna telah begitu lama tak dilakukannya. Berapa lamakah? Setahun, dua tahun? Menurut ingatan Kushina, ia tak pernah lagi menatap matahari terbit sejak 16 tahun yang lalu. Sejak ia kehilangan cahaya hidupnya, sejak mataharinya direbut paksa oleh orang terdekatnya, sejak takdir mengambil penyangga hidupnya.

Kurenai menatap Kushina dengan tatapan tak terdefinisikan. Rambut merah Kushina yang menjuntai hingga ke lututnya beterbangan dimainkan oleh angin laut. Jauh. Tak teraih. Tenggelam. Terjerat. Kesepian. Luka. Tangis. Air mata. Kesedihan. Semuanya seolah melingkupi kehidupan wanita berambut merah yang sejak dulu menjadi panutannya. Sosok wanita yang selalu ceria dan pantang menyerah kini tergantikan oleh sosok wanita yang tak lagi memiliki penyangga kehidupan selain seutas benang tipis yang telah diterbangkan angin. Begitu jauh, dan sulit untuk direbutnya kembali.

Namun ia, Kurenai, berjanji akan merebutnya kembali. Dengan segala cara dan upaya, benar atau pun salah, kasar atau pun halus, semuanya akan ia tentang hanya untuk bisa melihat sebuah senyum bahagia terukir di wajah anggun yang tampak kesepian itu. Tetapi ada satu keraguan yang menyapa batinnya saat satu-satunya cara terakhir yang akan ia gunakan tampaknya akan membakar 'benang sutra' milik nonanya. Menghancurkannya.

"Kushina-sama," sapanya memberanikan diri mengutarakan maksudnya, "tak apakah begini? Cara ini?"

Sosok Kushina di hadapannya tak bereaksi sama sekali, namun pada akhirnya sebuah jawaban pun diberikannya. "Aku mengerti kau mengkhawatirkan keadaan mentalnya Kurenai, tetapi hanya inilah satu-satunya cara yang bisa aku lakukan untuk merebutnya dan mendekapnya dalam hidupku. Malaikat kecilku." Kurenai terdiam.

"Aku menyayanginya, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan kepolosan terus menghiasi hidupnya. Ia harus mengerti akan kekejaman hidup, kekejaman dunia. Agar ia tak mudah takluk, dan berakhir seperti 'dia'. Kepolosan'nya' yang menyebabkan 'ia' terenggut dari hidup kami, terpisah dari malaikat kecil yang begitu 'ia' kasihi. Mengakhiri napas kehidupan'nya', menutup kisah'nya' untuk selamanya."

"Sedangkan aku, tuhan masih menyayangiku. Meski aku harus koma selama tujuh tahun, dengan mimpi buruk akan keluarga kecilku yang tercerai berai, aku masih hidup. Masih dapat ku rasakan napas kehidupan dalam tubuhku, masih dapat aku berharap untuk menemukan malaikat kecilku, menemaninya sepanjang sisa hidupku."

Kurenai hanya membisu mendengar penuturan Kushina, sosok wanita yang telah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya, juga ibunya. "Saya mengerti Kushina-sama," kata Kurenai pada akhirnya. Lalu dengan segera ia meminta izin untuk pergi.

"Apapun akan aku lakukan untuk mendapatkannya, mendekapnya erat. Apapun. Apapun akan aku lakukan, Minato-kun."

Air mata kini telah terjatuh dari sepasang mata hijau bagai zamrud itu.

* * *

"Mama!" panggilan seorang balita menyadarkan Kurenai dari lamunannya. Konohamaru, putranya, yang ia dapatkan setelah ia menikah dengan Asuma. Dengan segera Kurenai mendekap erat putra kecilnya, seolah begitu takut akan kehilangan. Balita kecil itu hanya balas memeluk ibunya, seolah ia tahu kegundahan di hati ibunya dan berusaha menenangkannya dengan dekapan tubuh kecilnya.

Kurenai juga adalah seorang ibu, dan ia tentu memahami derita yang dialami Kushina. Kehilangan suami dalam kecelakaan, berjuang antara hidup dan mati di meja operasi setelah berhasil selamat dari kecelakaan maut yang merenggut suaminya. Koma selama hampir delapan tahun, bahkan hampir saja ia dibuat 'meninggal' atas pertimbangan dokter. Setelah sadar dari komanya, ia masih harus menjalani serangkaian terapi yang menyiksa jiwa dan raganya untuk mengembalikan keadaan tubuhnya seperti semula.

Andai saja tidak ada yang menjadi penyangga hidupnya, andai saja tidak ada Naruto, mungkin Kushina akan segera menyusul suaminya. Sungguh, Kurenai sungguh tahu betapa keras kehidupan yang telah dialami Kushina selama 16 tahun terakhir ini.

* * *

Sasuke seolah melihat malaikat pencabut nyawa saat ia mendapati Anko keluar dari dalam mobil yang menghadang mobilnya untuk sampai ke sekolahnya. Dalam perjalanan menuju ke sekolah ia dihadang mobil lain, dan siapa sangka orang yang berada di dalam mobil itu adalah Anko, dan dapat dipastikan si tua #plakk# maksudnya Danzou juga berada di dalam mobil itu.

"Maaf mengganggu perjalanan anda Naruto-sama, tetapi Danzou-sama ingin bertemu dengan anda," kata Anko saat Naruto turun dari mobil.

"Maaf, tapi aku menolak Anko-san," kata Naruto.

"Tapi ini adalah hal yang sangat penting Naruto-sama. Saya rasa anda harus mendengarkannya," kata Anko dengan nada memaksa. Saat melihat Sasuke yang juga ikut turun bersama Naruto, ia melotot pada Sasuke.

Naruto menatap kesal pada Anko, "sudah kukatakan aku sama sekali tidak berniat berurusan dengan kalian lagi. Baik itu Namikaze, maupun Uzumaki. Jadi tolong pindahkan mobil anda, kami harus segera ke sekolah." Seusai mengucapkan kalimat itu, Naruto berbalik diikuti Sasuke menuju mobil mereka, namun Danzou segera mencegah mereka.

"Meskipun ini mengenai masalah kedua orang tuamu?" tanya Danzou tajam.

Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Danzou hanya bisa mematung. Dan dengan panik ia berusaha mengajak Naruto untuk segera kembali ke mobil. "Sudah dobe, kita sudah terlambat ke sekolah."

Mengabaikan Sasuke, Naruto menatap datar pada Danzou, "berapa kali aku harus mengatakannya padamu bila aku telah membuang Namikaze maupun Uzumaki dari hidupku. Aku memilih Uchiha, sekarang aku adalah seorang Uchiha."

Danzou menggeram marah lalu dengan setengah berteriak ia berkata, "Apa kau yakin akan tetap memilih Uchiha setelah tahu bahwa yang membunuh kedua orang tuamu adalah Uchiha itu sendiri?"

Berakhir sudah bagi Sasuke. Ia tidak berani menatap Naruto di depannya. Ia yakin Naruto saat ini tengah terkejut tidak terkira mendengar kenyataan ini. Naruto pasti akan menatapnya benci, meninggalkannya dan bersiap-siap untuk membalas dendam pada Uchiha. Ia sudah hancur sekarang.

* * *

"Aku tahu," dua kata yang diucapkan dengan suara datar oleh Naruto membuat Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tidak percaya. Reaksi Anko maupun Danzou juga tidak jauh berbeda, wajah tegang dengan mata melotot. Tidak percaya dengan ucapan pemuda pirang di hadapan mereka.

"Kenapa?" kata Anko lemah, dengan setengah kesadarannya, "kenapa kau masih tinggal dengan Uchiha? Kenapa kau memilih mereka?"

"Karena aku Uchiha," jawaban yang semakin mencengangkan mereka semua yang mendengarkan minus sang pengucap. 'Karena aku Uchiha' berarti ia benar-benar telah membuang Namikaze dan Uzumaki. Tidak peduli pada kedua klan itu, meskipun kedua orang tuanya berasal dari klan tersebut.

Sejenak tidak ada yang bersuara ataupun berinisiatif untuk memecahkan ketercengangan yang ada. Hingga Anko dengan langkah cepat dan tak terduga maju mendekati Naruto, tangannya terayun dengan cepat.

Plakk!

Rasa panas mengaliri wajah Naruto saat dirasakannya tangan Anko mendarat cepat di pipinya. Ia baru saja ditampar oleh wanita yang kini berurai air mata. Dengan napas tersengal menahan emosi yang telah meledak, wanita itu berteriak menumpahkan semua emosinya, "Kau….. KAU BUKAN ANAK MINATO-SENPAI!"

"Ayo pergi Sasuke," kata Naruto yang membangunkan Sasuke dari keterkejutannya.

* * *

**Bandara Konoha, sore hari…..**

"Aku hanya meminta kau menemaniku menjemput nee-san. Tapi kenapa mesti bawa dia?" Interogasi Gaara pada Neji yang tampak merasa bersalah di hadapannya.

"Dia memaksa untuk ikut Gaara, aku sendiri kaget dia bisa sengotot ini," kata Neji berupaya membela diri.

Gaara mengurut keningnya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa pusing. "Lalu apa maksudnya membawa papan nama bertuliskan nama nee-san?"

"Gaara!" suara nyaring seorang perempuan berambut pirang memutus acara interogasi mendadak Gaara-Neji, juga langsung membangunkan Shikamaru yang anehnya bisa tidur sambil berdiri.

"Nee-san, selamat datang," sapa Gaara pada nee-sannya.

"Selamat datang Temari-nee," sapa Neji, berusaha sopan pada calon kakak iparnya.

"Ah, hai Neji!" sapa Temari riang. Lalu ia menoleh pada Gaara, "jadi, bagaimana kabar rubah kecil kita? Bukankah kau sudah menemukannya?"

"Hm, sebaiknya masalah ini dibicarakan di rumah saja. yang jelas, 'rahasia lama' sudah terkuak," kata Gaara. Membuat wajah Temari langsung berubah serius.

"Begitukah?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

"Temari-nee, sebaiknya kita langsung ke apartemen Gaara. Masalah ini dibahas lain kali saja," saran Neji.

"Ah, maaf aku terlalu serius. Baiklah ayo kita pergi, aku juga sudah lelah," kata Temari menyetujui saran Neji. Neji segera menggantikan Temari membawa koper, namun baru saja mereka akan jalan, suara Temari menyela, "Neji, siapa bocah ini?" tanya Temari judes sambil menunjuk Shikamaru dengan tatapan tidak suka. O yeah, tidak ada yang suka jalanannya dihalangi orang lain. Terutama bila orang itu menatapmu dengan seringai aneh, plus masih di bawah umur.

"Hm, kenalkan aku Naara Shikamaru dan aku menyukaimu," kata Shikamaru tanpa basa-basi.

"Sayangnya aku tidak berminat pada anak kecil," dan Temari pun menolak tanpa basa-basi juga. Ia menatap Shikamaru dengan tampang meremehkan, "minggir dari jalanku, BOCAH!" katanya dengan penekanan pada kata terakhir lalu segera meninggalkan Shikamaru yang masih saja tersenyum.

"Gadis yang menarik, seperti bunga yang ada di bibir jurang. Bila tidak berhati-hati mengambilnya, bunga itu bisa rusak, atau malah aku yang akan terjatuh ke dalam jurang itu."

* * *

Rumah keluarga Uchiha, malam hari….

Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya, mendapati Sasuke masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar dan tampak terkejut melihat Naruto sudah berdiri di hadapannya, menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Do- Naruto," panggilnya, tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Masuklah, ini kamarmu juga," kata Naruto datar, "atau kau takut aku membunuhmu di dalam?"

Kaget, sudah pasti itu perasaan Sasuke mendengar kata-kata Naruto. dengan langkah pasti, ia masuk ke kamarnya, dan hanya berdiri. Bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Masalah tadi pagi," kata Sasuke memulai pembicaraan.

"Empat bulan yang lalu, aku menemukan jurnal ayahmu di gudang. Tampaknya Itachi-san tidak pernah membuka jurnal itu. Isinya silahkan kau baca sendiri. Aku akan tidur di kamar tamu," kata Naruto.

"Biar aku saja. aku butuh ketenangan," cegah Sasuke. Lalu ia segera meninggalkan Naruto sendiri di kamar itu.

* * *

Sasuke merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Tanpa basa basi lagi ia membaca jurnal itu, isinya adalah keseharian ayahnya. Hanya ada beberapa halaman yang diberi kertas khusus berwarna merah, halaman yang menceritakan tentang keluarganya. Juga ada beberapa halaman lain yang diberi kertas khusus berwarna hijau, dan Sasuke terpana membaca isinya.

_**19 Juli 19xx**_

_**Hari ini aku menangani persetujuan kerja sama antara Uchiha corp. dan Namikaze corp. sungguh aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja aku dengar. Syarat yang mereka ajukan adalah agar Uchiha membereskan 'lalat' pengganggu Namikaze.**_

_**Yang mereka maksudkan adalah agar Uchiha melenyapkan keluarga Minato. Aku berusaha mati-matian untuk menolak rencana mereka, tetapi ayah malah langsung setuju. Aku tidak mengerti, apa kesalahan Minato dan keluarganya?**_

_**Apakah karena mereka memaksa untuk menikah dengan tujuan untuk mendamaikan kedua klan yang terus berselisih tersebut? Bukankah niat mereka baik? Kenapa mereka harus dilenyapkan?**_

_**Tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkan hal ini terjadi. Aku harus segera memberitahu Minato dan Kushina. Tidak akan aku biarkan sahabatku terluka di depan mataku.

* * *

**_

_**20 Juli 19xx**_

_**Aku telah memberitahu Minato rencana ayah. Saat ke rumahnya aku bertemu dengan Naruto, putra Minato dan Kushina, yang hanya berbeda usia beberapa bulan dari Sasuke. sungguh mencengangkan jawaban Minato.**_

"_**Fugaku, terima kasih kau telah mempertaruhkan nyawamu untuk memberitahuku. Tapi apapun yang terjadi nanti, itu adalah rencana Tuhan."**_

"_**Tapi kenapa?" tanyaku waktu itu.**_

"_**Jangan pikir aku bodoh, kemana pun aku lari, aku pasti akan ditemukan. Aku hanya meminta satu hal padamu. Tolong jaga Kushina dan Naruto."**_

_**Hanya itu yang ia minta, agar aku menjaga Kushina dan Naruto.**_

_**Minato, aku sungguh minta maaf. Aku tidak mampu melindungimu. Dibandingkan aku, Minato lebih sadar, bahwa dia tidak akan pernah bisa selamat, kemana pun dia bersembunyi. Dia memilih untuk mati dengan tenang, dibandingkan harus mati dengan cara yang tragis.**_

_**Minato, maafkan aku.

* * *

**_

_**23 Juli 19xx**_

_**Hari ini ulang tahun Sasuke, putra keduaku. Dan malam ini juga adalah malam kematian Minato. Aku mendapat kabar bahwa Minato mengalami kecelakaan saat akan kemari, menghadiri pesta ulang tahun Sasuke.**_

_**Untunglah Naruto tidak bersama mereka. Tetapi Kushina mengalami luka berat. Serpihan kaca menembus kepalanya dan ia harus segera dioperasi. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana hasil operasinya. Aku harap semuanya berjalan lancar.**_

_**Minato, maafkan aku.

* * *

**_

Sasuke menutup jurnal ayahnya. Semuanya sudah jelas, bukan ayahnya yang membunuh Minato, tetapi kakeknya, Madara. Tapi masih saja ayahnya merasa bersalah karena hal itu. Sasuke mafhum mengapa ayahnya begitu merasa bersalah, di dalam jurnalnya, Fugaku telah menceritakan bagaimana awal ia dan Minato bersahabat.

Tapi Sasuke masih belum mengerti, mengapa Naruto tidak juga menyalahkannya?

* * *

Pagi harinya berlangsung hening. Sasuke dan Naruto menikmati sarapan mereka dengan tenang. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bicara. Kali ini Itachi tidak ada, karena ia belum pulang dari luar negeri.

Usai sarapan, Naruto tidak kunjung meninggalkan meja makan. Ia menanti Sasuke.

"Sudah kau baca?" tanya Naruto setelah Sasuke meminum teh hangatnya.

"Hn."

"…."

"Aku masih belum mengerti. Apa benar kau telah memaafkan Uchiha?" tanya Sasuke.

"Di jurnal itu, ayahmu telah berusaha menolong keluargaku. Ia sendiri juga merasa sangat menyesal atas kejadian itu. Lalu, apakah pantas bagiku untuk mendendam? Sejujurnya, saat aku pertama kali mengetahuinya, aku sangat marah dan melampiaskan kebencianku padamu. Sampai tiga minggu yang lalu. Aku berusaha memahami dan mengerti persoalan yang ada."

"…."

"Aku membenci Uchiha yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuaku, menghancurkan keluargaku, membuat masa kecilku berakhir pedih. Aku benci, dendam. Tapi, apa yang akan aku lakukan bila aku membalaskan dendamku? Pada kenyataannya, kebencian hanya akan melahirkan kebencian yang baru. Menyebabkan perang tanpa akhir."

"Tentang Namikaze dan-"

"Aku tidak tahu." Sela Naruto lalu segera meninggalkan Sasuke. Dia memutuskan untuk berangkat ke sekolah sendiri. Naruto tidak tahu, hari ini ada kejutan yang menantinya.

* * *

Naruto melewati ruang tamu untuk mencapai pintu keluar agar ia bisa menuju ke sekolah ketika dilihatnya seorang wanita tengah duduk di ruang tamu.

"Naruto-sama, ada tamu untuk anda," kata salah seorang maid.

Mendengar nama 'Naruto' disebut, wanita itu segera berdiri dan berbalik menatap Naruto. mata hijaunya seakan tidak percaya melihat pemuda pirang yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah Naruto, malaikat kecilnya.

"Naruto," panggil wanita itu dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis. Naruto sendiri seakan tidak percaya dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya.

Wajah keibuan, mata hijau, rambut merah panjang. Sosok yang hanya ia ketahui dari selembar foto kini berdiri di hadapannya, memanggil namanya. "Haha?" hanya satu kata itu yang mampu diucapkan Naruto.

"Kau sudah besar nak," kata wanita itu lagi. Serta merta Naruto berlari ke arah sosok yang selalu ia rindukan kehadirannya. Sosok yang selalu ia rindukan sejak kecil, sosok yang ia harapkan menemani hari-harinya, membimbingnya, menjadi cahayanya. Ibunya.

Tak terkatakan betapa besar kebahagiaan yang dirasakan oleh Kushina saat ia mendengar Naruto memanggilnya 'haha', berlari ke arahnya, memeluknya erat. Semua luka, sakit, dan derita yang ia rasakan kemarin seolah tak pernah ia rasakan.

Kehadiran malaikat kecilnya, yang kini telah menjelma menjadi seorang pemuda yang gagah, benar-benar menjadi pelipur segala duka dan deritanya. Takkan ia lepas lagi, takkan ia biarkan terluka lagi, selalu dan selamanya, hingga akhir hayatnya, Kushina berjanji untuk terus berada di sisi anak semata wayangnya.

"Haha, haha, haha," kata yang terus Naruto ucapkan. Ia mendekap erat sosok yang ia panggil 'haha' itu. Berusaha meyakinka dirinya bahwa yang dipeluknya saat ini adalah nyata. Setitik air mata terjatuh dari mata biru itu. Menggambarkan betapa harunya ia menantikan saat-saat yang ia anggap hanya ada di dalam mimpi. Rasa sepi yang selama ini menemani jiwa bocah kecilnya kini telah tumpah ruah. Ia tak peduli usianya 17 tahun sekarang ini, ia tak peduli ia telah berada di kelas XII SMA saat ini, ia tak peduli apapun. Yang ia pedulikan adalah rasa egois yang haus akan kasih sayang orang tua, kasih sayang seorang ibu.

Hari ini, Kushina dan Naruto, telah mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal atas semua penderitaan yang pernah mereka alami. Biarlah, biarlah hari ini dan hari-hari selanjutnya mereka lalui dengan senyum terkembang, saling mengisi kekosongan hati masing-masing. Melengkapi puzzle yang hilang, meski sosok sang ayah dan suami takkan pernah mampu tergantikan.

Di balik pintu, Sasuke hanya dapat tersenyum tipis melihat kebahagiaan ibu dan anak itu.

* * *

"Haha, aku lapar!" kata Naruto manja sambil berbaring di pangkuan sang ibu. Kushina tersenyum melihat kemanjaan anaknya. Ia mengelus kepala Naruto seraya berkata, "mau makan apa Naru-chan?"

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, "buuuuuu, jangan panggil aku pakai –chan. Aku ini laki-laki, haha tidak lupa kan?"

Kushina tertawa melihatnya. "maaf, maaf! Mau makan apa?"

"Ramen!" seru Naruto riang.

Kushina menggeleng, "tidak boleh! Kau ini anak laki-laki, kau harus banyak makan sayuran. Jangan hanya ramen. Bagaimana kau bisa tumbuh?"

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!" sela Kushina.

"Aku rajin makan sayur kok. Sasuke selalu menyuruh pelayan membuat makan yang bergizi. Seminggu aku hanya bisa makan ramen tiga kali," keluh Naruto tidak menyebutkan jumlah ramen yang dimakannya setiap kali makan.

Mendengar nama Sasuke disebut, Kushina langsung menatap Naruto serius. "Naruto, haha punya permintaan."

"Permintaan apa?"

"Tinggalkanlah Uchiha, tidakkah kau ingin bersama haha? Haha sudah mencarimu sejak lama."

"Haha?"

"Tidakkah kau ingin menemani haha? Haha sangat membutuhkanmu Naruto," kata Kushina, suaranya terdengar sangat memohon.

"Aku akan coba bicara dengan Sasuke, haha."

"Terima kasih Naruto! haha sangat menyayangimu," kata Kushina sambil memeluk erat Naruto.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang terus berada di balik pintu menyaksikan kebahagiaan ibu – anak itu hanya bisa duduk dengan tegang. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Haruskah ia melepaskan Naruto? Lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya sendiri? Tidak, pernikahan mereka masih tujuh bulan. Akan ia gunakan itu untuk mengikat Naruto lebih lama bersamanya.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**Oke, setelah berkutat begitu lama dalam WB, akhirnya saya bisa publish juga….**

**Fuuuh…**

**Akhir-akhir ini saya mulai sibuk dengan kegiatan organisasi jadi mungkin saya akan sangat jarang mempublish fic. Tapi saya tidak akan hiatus kok…**

**Tolong jangan lupa berikan kritik dan saran untuk fic ini ya?**

**With Love…**

**YumeYume-chan**

**

* * *

**

**Balesan review…**

**Rosanaru : Duh, maaf ya saya gak bisa update kilat. Kalau kilat ntar saya kesetrum… *plakk* gimana chap ini? suka nggak?  
**

**Vipris : hehehehe udah gak penasaran kan?**

**Um, saya masih semester SATU…..**

**Tapi tenang aja, semester SATU bukan berarti kita boleh ditindas!**

**Ayo maju para junior(?) seIndonesia!  
**

**

* * *

****Hikarii Hana****: maaf ya? Tapi jawabannya kurang tepat. Jawabannya mereka kerja sama Danzou+Madara Uchiha! ^^v  
**

**Matsuo Emi ****: Tepat sekali! Tapi mereka diminta oleh Danzou…  
**

**Fi suki suki : yah hidup ini kan gak bisa ditebak…. *sok bijak* *plakk***

**Boleh kok manggil saya Nee-chan…**

**Senang banget deh dipanggil gitu…..  
**

**LUKIAST : Ni lama gak? Gak kan? Gak dong? Gak yah? *plakkk!***

***Udah tau lama masih ngrayu juga*  
**

**Yuuchan no Haru999 : sipppp! Update ala bekicot aja ya?**

***pantesan lama!***

***author kabur*  
**

**kuraishi cha22dhen : *gak bisa jawab review yang ini* #ketahuan author mau buat mereka pisah# *Yume:Cuma bentar koQ!*  
**

**Cesia : masih penasaran kah?  
**

**Rhie chan Aoi sora : *liat permintaan Rhi-chan* janganlah meminta suatu hal yang tak mungkin dari diriku…. Yang membuat saya gak bisa memenuhi permintaan Rhien adalah:**

**Saya gak bisa buat lemon.**

**Kakak gak ngijinin. Kalau saya sampe berani buat, bisa dipastikan leppie gak bakalan dipinjami lagi…**

**Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya…./(_._)  
**

**CCloveRuki : di sini sudah jelas kan? Yang masih hidup Cuma mamanya Naru-chan koQ! ^^  
**

**Anenchi ChukaCukhe : syukurlah kalau suka! Mudah-mudahan yang ini juga suka ya?  
**-

_**Bocoran Next Chappie**_

"_**Pergilah."**_

"_**Eh?"**_

"_**Ada apa dengan wajah ini? Duka apa yang tersimpan di sini?" tanya Kushina seraya menunjuk dada Naruto.**_


	8. Parting In Silent

Malam menjelang di kediaman Uchiha….

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto pada Sasuke yang tidak menyalakan lampu kamar tidur mereka. Ia meraba-raba dinding guna mencari tombol yang akan menerangkan kamar gelap gulita ini. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau tidak turun untuk makan ma-"

Ctek!

Saat lampu menerangi kamar gelap itu yang didapati Naruto adalah kamar yang rapi dengan sebuah koper besar entah berisi apa. "Sasuke? Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya lagi pada sosok yang tengah duduk memandang langit malam yang mendung.

"Itu semua barangmu," hanya jawaban singkat yang diberikannya pada Naruto.

"Maksudmu?" tanya pemuda blondie itu. Ia merasakan adanya ketidaknyamanan mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Pergilah."

"Eh?"

"Tidak perlu menunggu tujuh bulan untuk perceraian. Kau bisa menyandang nama Uzumaki lagi," jawab pemuda itu datar tanpa memandang Naruto.

"Kau mendengar pembicaraanku dengan haha?" tanyanya.

"Aku melepasmu, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum meski ia tidak yakin Sasuke melihatnya. "Thanks teme! Kau memang pengertian deh!" seru pemuda blondie itu lagi lalu segera mengambil koper itu dan dengan langkah terburu-buru ia menuruni tangga dan membuka pintu. Mencegat taksi yang lewat, dan menuju alamat di mana 'rembulan'nya menantikan kehadirannya.

Naruto bahagia, sangat. Ia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan dengan mudah melepaskannya. Tadinya ia pikir ia tidak akan pernah mampu membayangkan kemarahan Sasuke bila ia mengutarakan niatnya.

Suara Guntur dan cahaya kilat yang menyambar serta turunnya hujan deras menjadi saksi kebahagiaannya malam itu.

"Haha, aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tempat haha."

* * *

**Naruto by Masashi Kisimoto**

**A Mysterious Blondie by YumeYume-chan**

**Chapter 7**

**Parting in Silent

* * *

**

Sasuke tidak pernah menyangka ia akan mampu melepas Naruto. Sebuah senyum pahit terukir di bibirnya. Semula, ia akan mencegah Naruto. Mengikatnya dengan segel kuat bernama pernikahan dan menjanjikannya kunci kebebasan tujuh bulan lagi. Namun saat ia teringat akan bayang gelap di mata Naruto, ia menjadi gentar.

Ia tidak pernah merasa setakut ini sebelumnya. Membayangkan mata Naruto yang menatapnya hampa, seolah akan menenggelamkannya dalam lubang hitam kesengsaraan. Tidak, ia tidak ingin melihatnya lagi.

Asalkan bisa melihat wajahnya yang tersenyum bahagia, ia sudah puas. Asalkan bisa mndengar suara tawanya yang riang, dahaga hatinya telah terobatkan. Asalkan senyum dan tawa itu bisa ia pertahankan, menjadi temanpun pun sudah cukup untuknya. Tak perlu lebih. Tak perlu apa-apa lagi.

Tak perlu apa-apa lagi.

Benarkah?

Tidak. Sejujurnya ia tidaklah merasa puas. Ia memiliki hasrat untuk menahannya, memilikinya utuh seorang diri. Membuatnya tertawa bahagia karena dirinya, hanya dirinya, tak ada orang lain. Namun mampukah ia?

Pertanyaan itu telah menghantuinya selama beberapa waktu. Dan jawabannya sungguh menyakitkan hatinya. Menahan Naruto demi keegoisannya hanya akan membuat pemilik safir itu terluka, dan ia tidak mau hal itu terjadi karenanya. Sudah cukup derita yang ia tanggung semasa kecilnya, jangan ditambahkan lagi dengan keegoisannya.

Suara riang Naruto kembali terngiang saat ia melepasnya. "Hahaha, aku yakin kau pasti akan bahagia meski tanpa aku, dobe…" bisiknya miris.

* * *

Matahari pagi mengusik tidur seorang pemuda yang masih tidur bergelungkan selimut. Sebuah goyangan singkat nan lembut tidak juga membangunkannya dari tidurnya yang nyenyak.

"Naruto, bangun nak. Sudah pagi, kau tidak ingin ke sekolah?" tanya suara lembut yang asing di telinga Naruto. "Bentar lagi teme, aku masih ngantuk. Tadi malam aku tidur jam empat pagi," tolak pemuda pirang yang masih belum sadar ini.

Kushina mengerutkan kening menyadari Naruto seolah berbicara dengan orang lain. Tapi yang lebih mengherankannya adalah jawaban Naruto yang mengatakan bila ia tidur jam empat pagi. Bukannya tadi malam saat sampai ia bilang ingin langsung tidur?

"Ada apa Naruto? bukannya kau sudah tidur sebelum jam Sembilan tadi malam?" tanya Kushina lagi.

Naruto semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada selimut ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Bagaimana bisa tidur kalau ingat kau-" Naruto mengerjapkan matanya kaget. Sebelum sempat ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya ia teringat bila dirinya tidak lagi di kamar Sasuke. ia sudah 'dilepaskan'. Kini ia adalah seorang Uzumaki, bukan Uchiha. Meskipun pada dasarnya ia baru akan menyandang nama Uzumaki lagi setelah resmi bercerai dengan Sasuke.

"Naruto? Ada apa?" suara lembut Kushina menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya. Dengan segera ia bangkit dan tersenyum riang pada Haha-nya, "ohayou, haha!"

"Ohayou Naruto," balas Kushina dengan senyum khas keibuannya, "Sana cepat mandi, kau harus sekolah kan?"

"Ya, haha." Setelah menerima jawaban Naruto yang menurutnya aneh itu, Kushina segera meninggalkan kamar Naruto. ia, meskipun tidak diberitahu, yakin terjadi sesuatu antara Naruto dan Sasuke semalam. Ia cukup kaget saat menerima telepon Naruto yang mengatakan sedang di jalan menuju ke tempatnya. Rasanya terlalu cepat bila Sasuke akan mengucapkan kata 'setuju' untuk permintaannya yang disampaikan Naruto. Namun mengapa dalam waktu yang kurang dari 24 jam ia sudah melepas Naruto?

Ingatan Kushina kembali pada kata-kata Naruto semalam. Naruto bilang ke 'tempat' bukannya ke 'rumah'. Saat sampai ia tidak mengatakan 'aku pulang, haha' melainkan 'aku datang, haha.'

Dengan segera Kushina tahu bila Naruto tidak menganggap rumah ini miliknya, melainkan milik haha-nya. Ia tidak menganggap rumah ini sebagai tempatnya 'berpulang' melainkan sebagai tempatnya 'bernaung'.

Sakit, itulah yang dirasakan Kushina. 'Apakah Uchiha telah mencuci otaknya? Tidak akan aku biarkan. Naruto adalah milikku, anakku,' batin Kushina meyakinkan diri.

* * *

Naruto baru saja menuruni tangga untuk sarapan bersama Kushina saat matanya mendapati tambahan dua orang lain di meja makan selain Kushina. Seorang pemuda sebaya dirinya dengan rambut merah, ia sudah tahu nama pemuda ini Gaara, teman Sasuke. Lalu seorang wanita berambut pirang dikuncir empat. Aneh, pikir Naruto.

"Naruto, ke sini nak," panggil Kushina pada Naruto yang berjalan perlahan ke arah mereka, "kenalkan, mereka ini sepupumu, Temari dan Gaara. Kau pasti sudah tahu Gaara kan?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan, lalu duduk di samping sang ibu.

"Naruto, hari ini kau tidak usah ke sekolah dulu ya? Kita akan membicarakan masalah yang penting," kata Kushina.

"Tapi haha, aku sudah kelas tiga. Tidak lama lagi aku akan ujian," tolak Naruto.

"Maaf kalau aku lancang Naruto, tapi aku sudah meminta izin untukmu hari ini. masalah yang akan kita bahas ini sangat penting," kata Temari tegas.

Naruto diam sejenak. Bila ingin jujur bukan karena akan ujian ia ingin ke sekolah, tapi karena ia ingin membicarakan masalah semalam dengan Sasuke. Tapi kalau sudah begini, mau bagaimana lagi dia tidak bisa menolak.

"Memangnya masalah penting apa yang akan kita bicarakan?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Namikaze dan Uzumaki," jawab Temari. "Maksudnya?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Kau adalah satu-satunya putra yang dimiliki oleh Minato-san dan Kushina-baasan. Dan secara otomatis kau adalah pewaris dua perusahaan berskala besar, yaitu Namikaze corp. dan Uzumaki corp. Bila kedua perusahaan ini digabungkan, maka ditanganmu perusahaan ini akan menjadi perusahaan terbesar yang tidak tersaingi, bahkan oleh Uchiha," jelas Temari.

'Deg!'

'Uchiha?'

Temari melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Yang menjadi masalah saat ini adalah yang menguasai Namikaze adalah Danzou yang merupakan kerabat jauh dari Namikaze. Danzou bukan seorang Namikaze, hanya kerabat dari salah seorang wanita yang dinikahi oleh tetua Namikaze dari generasi sebelumnya."

"Dan seperti yang sudah kau tahu meski aku tidak tahu dari mana, yang merencanakan kecelakaan Minato-san dan Kushina-san adalah dia," kata Gaara melanjutkan penjelasan kakaknya.

"Juga merencanakan pembunuhan atas diriku saat aku masih berusia 8 tahun," timpal Naruto dengan wajah datar, "akan aku hancurkan Danzou dan mengambil alih Namikaze!"

* * *

"Kehilangan seseorang, Sasuke?" tanya Neji pada Sasuke yang menatap nanar pada kejauhan.

Sasuke yang disapa begitu hanya melirik sekilas pada Neji, "kau sendiri kemana gandenganmu hah?"

"Katanya dia ke tempat Naruto," jawab Neji singkat, "kau yakin akan melepaskannya?"

"Aku hanya orang luar yang masuk ke dalam hidupnya."

"Ya, kita berdua hanya orang luar yang tidak akan mengerti masalah yang tidak pernah sampai pada pikiran kita. Sejak awal kita hanya remaja yang mencari kesenangan di atas kekuasaan. Tidak peduli pada perasaan orang lain," komentar Neji mengingat masa lalu mereka sebelum mengenal orang yang mereka cintai.

Mereka yang begitu arogan, tidak peduli pada apapun dan merasa bahwa dunia ada di tangan mereka. Bila mereka menyukai sesuatu, maka mereka pasti akan mendapatkannya tidak peduli dengan cara suka rela atau paksaan. Dan bila mereka bosan, dengan seenak hati akan dibuang. Bila mereka membenci sesuatu, mereka pasti akan menyingkirkannya.

Siapa yang menyangka mereka kini tengah berhadapan pada suatu masalah di luar perkiraan mereka. Orang yang dengan cara licik mereka dapatkan hanya karena sedikit menarik (menurut Neji dan Sasuke) telah mengubah sedikit demi sedikit sifat mereka, menjadikan mereka sedikit lebih memahami orang lain. Dan pada akhirnya belajar untuk melepaskan sesuatu, demi kebahagiaan orang lain, bahkan bila itu adalah orang yang paling berarti dalam hidup mereka.

"Haah, mengenang masa lalu itu merepotkan," komentar Shikamaru yang sedari tadi hanya mendengar mereka berdua.

* * *

"Naruto, boleh haha bicara denganmu?" tanya Kushina pada suatu sore ketika melihat Naruto tengah duduk di ruang kerja. Ya, ruang kerja untuknya, karena ia telah mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk menjadi pewaris Uzumaki dan Namikaze corp.

"Ada apa haha?" tanyanya pada sang ibunda.

Kushina segera memeluk putra semata wayangnya itu, "tidak diduga, kau sudah hampir tiga bulan bersama haha," katanya memulai pembicaraan. "Apa kau bahagia bersama haha?"

"Kenapa haha bertanya begitu? Tentu saja aku sangat bahagia bisa berjumpa dan bersama haha," jawab pemuda pirang ini singkat.

Ya, tak terasa hampir tiga bulan lamanya ia tinggal bersama Kushina tanpa sedikit pun interaksi dengan Sasuke. Bukannya ia tidak mau berinteraksi dengan Sasuke, namun kesibukannya dalam mempersiapkan diri untuk menghancurkan Danzou telah menyita begitu banyak waktunya. Bahkan ia harus beberapa kali izin untuk waktu yang lama guna membahas masalah bukti-bukti yang akan mereka gunakan menghancurkan Danzou.

Namun selama itu ia tak masalah. Toh, ia merasa bahagia sekarang ini, sangat bahagia. Bisa berkumpul dengan ibunda tercinta, apa lagi yang kurang? Terlebih pernikahannya dengan Sasuke adalah paksaan sepihak dari Sasuke.

Paksaan sepihak?

Benarkah? Ya, pernikahan mereka memang paksaan sepihak. Namun bagaimana dengan perasaannya? Adakah perasaan Sasuke pun hanya sepihak padanya dan ia tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama? Lalu perasaan hampa apa yang muncul setiap kali ia tertawa tanpa ada Sasuke di sampingnya?

Rasa kesepian apa yang melanda tiap kali ia sendiri di kamarnya tanpa ada Sasuke yang menemani tidurnya di sampingnya? Mengapa ia selalu terbangun di tengah malam dan baru bisa tertidur saat subuh menjelang?

Tidak tahu, ia tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu. Ia memilih untuk mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menyiksa batinnya itu.

Kushina menatap lembut pada Naruto dan dengan tak kalah lembutnya ia berkata, "lalu ada apa dengan semua tawa dan senyummu? Mengapa haha merasa kehilangan dirimu?"

"Apa maksud haha? Aku di sini dan akan selalu menemani haha," ujar pemilik safir itu dengan senyum riang.

Kushina menggeleng pelan, tangannya menggenggam tangan Naruto, "Haha mungkin baru saja bersamamu, tapi bukan berarti haha tidak tahu kalau kau berbohong pada haha."

"Haha, aku baik-baik saja. Haha lihat sendiri kan aku tersenyum dan tertawa setiap hari karena aku bahagia," Naruto kembali menyanggah argument sang ibu dengan menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

"Ada apa dengan wajah ini? Duka apa yang tersimpan di sini?" tanya Kushina seraya menunjuk dada Naruto.

Deg!

"Haha, apa maksud haha? Aku tidak menyimpan-"

"Jangan berbohong lagi. Jangan berbohong pada dirimu sendiri, karena itu akan semakin menyakitimu," sela Kushina, meski ia sendiri ragu untuk mengatakannya.

Kushina tahu anaknya berbohong, senyum dan tawa itu sangat jauh berbeda bila dibandingkan dengan senyum sang anak saat pertama kali ia bertemu di kediaman Uchiha. Sejak ia memintanya untuk tinggal bersama, senyum dan tawa itu telah tergantikan dengan senyum dan tawa lain yang begitu berbeda.

Tangan yang menegang terasa bagai menghujam hatinya kala ia membahas masalah ini. Sakit, perih dan kecewa yang ia rasakan menyadari buah hatinya telah berbohong.

Kini wajah tan dengan tanda lahir di masing-masing pipi itu tertunduk, tangannya mengepal erat dengan suara pelan ia mengucapkan maafnya. "Maafkan aku haha. Tapi aku tidak lagi menganggap diriku sebagai seorang Uzumaki. Aku selalu menganggap diriku adalah seorang Uchiha. Aku tidak merasa bahwa tempat ini adalah rumahku, tapi di tempat lain, di mana ada orang lain yang menungguku. Aku akan pergi setelah Danzou berhasil aku hancurkan. Aku akan kembali padanya."

Luruhlah air mata dari sepasang mata hijau itu ketika mendengar jawaban sang anak. Ketakutan dan keraguannya selama ini ternyata benar. Buah hatinya tak menganggap ibunya sebagai tempat untuk kembali. Telah lama ia menyadari bila malaikat kecilnya telah menemukan surga sendiri, namun keegoisannya sebagai seorang ibu menolak mengakui.

Tak bisa ia terima meski sang anak telah jujur mengakui bila ia telah mengepakkan sayap dan melupakan sang induk dan sarangnya.

"Jangan tinggalkan haha, haha mohon," isak tangis memenuhi indera pendengaran Naruto. isak tangis dari seorang ibu yang telah melahirkannya, membawanya pada suatu dilemma.

"Haha, aku,-"

"Dia tidak pernah mencarimu," suara lembut itu kini mulai berputus asa.

"Haha aku mohon,"

"Dia adalah Uchiha yang telah membunuh ayahmu," isak histeris mulai terdengar.

"Haha, itu bukan salahnya. Itu salah kakeknya!"

Tangan yang biasanya membelainya lembut kini mulai mencengkramnya kuat, dan bibir yang biasanya mengeluarkan suara khas keibuan yang menetramkan jiwa mulai berteriak "Kau tidak boleh pergi!" dengan sekuat tenaga. Menyisakan kecemasan dalam lubuk hati sang anak.

"Haha, dengarkan aku-"

Bruk!

Tubuh sang ibu akhirnya terkulai lemas dengan kesadaran yang menghilang. Membuat Naruto panik memanggil para pelayan dan Kurenai.

* * *

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Kushina-sama?" tanya Kurenai.

"Dia mengalami shock. Hal ini tidak baik untuk kondisi tubuhnya. Harap jangan mengucapkan sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya stress, bila tidak kemungkinan ia akan terkena serangan jantung yang fatal," jelas sang dokter muda bernama Kabuto itu.

Kurenai mengangguk, lalu setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, ia mengantar sang dokter keluar. Setelah beberapa menit, ia masuk kembali dan masih mendapati Naruto terduduk lesu sambil menggenggam tangan Kushina.

"Naruto-sama, sebaiknya anda beristirahat. Kushina-sama biar saya yang mengurus," kata Kurenai, namun dijawab oleh gelengan kepala oleh pemuda blondie tersebut.

Kurenai akhirnya ikut duduk di samping Naruto. "Saya mengerti perasaan Kushina-sama yang tidak ingin ditinggalkan oleh anda. Hal itu adalah wajar, mengingat kalian terpisah selama 16 tahun lamanya. Terlebih perjuangan beliau dalam menghadapi maut untuk bisa bertemu dengan anda."

Naruto hanya membisu mendengar kata-kata Kurenai.

"Seorang ibu pasti akan selalu bersikap egois mengenai anak-anaknya. Seorang ibu tidak ingin anaknya terluka, tapi terkadang rasa sayang itu telah menjadi rantai yang menahan sayap sang anak yang ingin terbang melihat dunia," kata Kurenai lagi. "Saya mohon Naruto-sama, bersabarlah sedikit lebih lama lagi, untuk meyakinkan beliau bila anda harus segera mengepakkan sayap untuk mencari dunia anda sendiri tanpa melupakan beliau."

"…."

"…."

"Aku mengerti, terima kasih Kurenai-san."

* * *

Brak!

"Tidak mungkin!" bentak Sasuke pada Neji. "Maaf, Sasuke tapi itu benar. Dia sudah pergi," ujar Neji seraya menahan sakit pada wajahnya yang baru saja terkena kepalan tinju Sasuke.

"Lalu kenapa dia tidak mengatakannya padaku? Kenapa dia tidak bilang akan pergi?"

"A…aku tidak tahu. Gaara hanya bilang kalau dia sudah pergi," jawab Neji lagi.

"Dimana Gaara? Dimana? Cepat katakan!"

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari Neji, Uchiha Sasuke. Yang kau cari adalah aku," suara khas Gaara mengalihkan Sasuke dari Neji yang sudah terjatuh di lantai. "Kenapa dia pergi tanpa memberi tahu aku?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas, dia sudah pergi. Jangan mencarinya lagi," kata Gaara dingin.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, "dia masih terikat denganku dan tidak ada alasan baginya untuk pergi."

Bug!

Satu tinju menyapa wajah pucat Sasuke, membuatnya terdorong jatuh pada bangku di kelas itu, lebam biru tampak menghiasi wajah pucatnya. Para siswa dan siswi segera berlarian keluar, tidak ingin terlibat masalah dengan para pangeran sekolah yang mengamuk. "Itu untuk mengingatkanmu akan pernikahan yang kau lakukan secara PAKSA padanya," kata Gaara dengan menekankan nadanya pada kata 'paksa'.

Duak!

Satu tendangan ke arah perut Sasuke, "ini untuk pelecehan atas dirinya dan menyadarkanmu untuk tidak mencarinya lagi. Ia dilindungi oleh tameng Namikaze, Uzumaki dan Sabaku, jangan harap kau bisa menemukannya." Setelah itu Gaara segera menghampiri Neji dan menariknya pergi, meninggalkan Sasuke yang berteriak frustasi di kelas.

* * *

"Dimana Naruto? seharusnya dia memberitahumu kalau dia akan pergi kan?" tanya Sasuke pada Ino.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu dia kemana. Aku dan teman-teman yang lain juga kaget karena naruto tiba-tiba saja pindah tanpa berpamitan pada kami. Maafkan aku Uchiha-san, aku tidak bisa membantumu," kata Ino dengan nada sesal yang jelas.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu? Atau dia tidak meninggalkan pesan apapun?" tanya Sasuke penuh harap.

"Maafkan aku." Setelah mengatakan itu Ino langsung pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Waktu terus saja bergulir, tanpa terasa sudah hampir setahun Sasuke mencari Naruto. Namun tidak ada kabar yang jelas mengenai keberadaannya, pada persidangan perceraian mereka di New York pun Naruto hanya diwakili oleh pengacaranya dan Asuma Sarutobi, suami Kurenai.

Ia sudah mencari dengan berbagai cara, mulai dari bertanya pada teman-temannya, menyewa detektif, menghack jaringan komputer Uzumaki, Namikaze dan Sabaku (yang tidak bisa ditembus oleh Shikamaru), bertanya pada Gaara dengan memanfaatkan Neji, sampai mendatangi rumah kediaman Kushina namun yang menyambut malah Kurenai dan dia pun menolak untuk memberi tahu lokasi Naruto saat ini.

Kabar yang Sasuke dengar hanyalah Naruto telah berhasil memenjarakan Danzou dan mengambil alih Namikaze corp. Namun ia tidak juga muncul di media. Ia hanya diwakili oleh Anko yang mengaku diberikan wewenang untuk mengelola Namikaze corp. oleh Naruto sambil menunjukkan surat kuasa dengan tanda tangan Naruto.

Ia telah bertanya pada Anko, namun Anko sendiri juga tidak tahu di mana keberadaan Naruto. karena surat yang dikirimkan padanya diantarkan oleh Kurenai.

Di ujung harapannya yang akan segera terjatuh ke dalam jurang keputus-asaan menemukan Naruto, ia pun memutuskan untuk sekali lagi menemui Kurenai. Dengan tekad pasti ia menuju kediaman Uzumaki yang kini dihuni oleh Kurenai dan suaminya.

* * *

"Ada apa Uchiha-san mencari saya? Bila ini menyangkut Naruto-sama saya-" ucapan Kurenai terputus saat melihat Sasuke berlutut dan memohon padanya, "aku mohon Kurenai-san, berikan aku petunjuk mengenai keberadaan Naruto. Aku mohon."

Sungguh Kurenai tidak pernah menyangka bila Sasuke akan rela membuang harga dirinya demi menemukan Naruto. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang telah melepaskannya Uchiha-san? Kenapa mencarinya lagi?"

"Saat itu aku merasa takut bila memaksakan kehendakku, seperti yang pernah aku lakukan padanya, dia akan kembali membenciku dan aku takut akan melihat kehampaan di matanya. Karena itu aku segera melepaskannya," jawab Sasuke tanpa merubah posisi berlututnya.

"Apakah itu berarti kau masih menggunakan keegoisanmu dalam menyelesaikan masalah? Kau mengambil keputusan sepihak untuk melepasnya tanpa menanyakan pendapat Naruto-sama. Begitu pun Naruto-sama, ia dengan keegoisannya meninggalkanmu yang telah melepasnya. Rantai pengikat di antara kalian telah lama pudar."

"…."

"Maafkan saya Uchiha-san, saya masih belum bisa memberitahukan keberadaan beliau."

Lagi, kekecewaan mengalir di dada Sasuke. Kehampaan pun semakin besar menyelimutinya. Tak ada jalan lagi untuknya menemukan Naruto.

"Jika anda bisa memberi saya alasan mengapa anda mencarinya, tanpa memberikan saya jawaban "karena mencintainya" saya akan memberitahukan anda keberadaan beliau," kata Kurenai lembut.

Sasuke tersentak, alasan mencari Naruto? tidak pernah ia pikirkan alasan mencari Naruto selama ini. Ia menggali begitu dalam pada otak jeniusnya mencari alasan yang tepat mengapa ia mencari Naruto, namun tak satu pun jawaban yang mampu ia dapatkan. Lalu dengan jawaban pasti dan mantap ia menatap Kurenai "Alasan kenapa aku mencarinya,

**Karena aku ingin bertemu dengannya! Meminta maaf untuk semua sikapku yang telah melukainya, lalu sekali lagi membahagiakannya!"**

**TBC

* * *

**

**Hm, gak tahu kenapa saya merasa alurnya terlalu cepat….**

**Tapi saya memang berniat untuk segera menamatkan cerita ini agar readers tidak merasa bosan….**

**Mungkin dua chap lagi akan segera tamat…..**

**Maaf kalau merasa kurang puas dengan chapter ini, saya juga merasa aneh dengan chapter ini**

**Tolong kritik dan sarannya ya?**

**Oh, saya juga tidak akan memberi bocoran chapter untuk ke depannya….**

**Terima kasih….**

**With Love, **

**YumeYume-Chan

* * *

**

**Hikarii Hana** : Yah, sesekali buat Sasuke menderita gak apa kan? Kan di fic 'The Differences' Naruto yang menderita….

**Fi suki suki** Yah, jangan nangis dong? ^^"…

Chap ini udah jawab pertanyaannya kan?

**tsukiyomi hikari **: Udah gak penasaran kan?

**akira chiii-chu** : Memang update saya lama kah? Saya kan sedang semi hiatus….

**Anenchi ChukaCukhe** : wah lagi sakit, sakit apa kah?

**Rosanaru**: Sipppp! *empat jempol*

**Namikaze Sakura**: *pasang kapas di telinga*WB ntu Writer Block, ya semacam kehilangan ide buat nulis kayaknya… kalau ababil saya kurang tahu, tanya **Sabaku no Ghee aja. Dia yang nyiptain di fic Poor Prince: benar-benar miskin tuh….  
**

**CCloveRuki** : tapi mereka pisah nih… disatuin lagi gak?

**Zee rasetsu** :sabar aja! Orang sabar dikerubungi lalat….

**LUKIAST** : *Bangun dengan semangat baru* siaaaaaaaappp BOS!

**Kiryuu arcafia kurozuki** :Wah, Cesia ya? Haloooo…

Pada akhirnya Naru ikut Kushina….

Sayang ya, mereka pisah lagi…..

**kuraishi cha22dhen** :Tapi aku buat mereka pisah tuh… XPPP #plakk

**Yuuchan no Haru999** : Gak bisa dong! Kan mereka punya perusahaan buat diurusi…..

**Vipris** : tapi mereka aku buat pisah…

Huahahahahaha *ketawa jahat* *plak!

**Kuro no Shiroi** : tapi saya tega nulisnya…..

*dibunuh ama semua readers*


	9. Parting In Silent : Naruto's side

"Seorang ibu pasti akan selalu bersikap egois mengenai anak-anaknya. Seorang ibu tidak ingin anaknya terluka, tapi terkadang rasa sayang itu telah menjadi rantai yang menahan sayap sang anak yang ingin terbang melihat dunia," kata Kurenai lagi. "Saya mohon Naruto-sama, bersabarlah sedikit lebih lama lagi, untuk meyakinkan beliau bila anda harus segera mengepakkan sayap untuk mencari dunia anda sendiri tanpa melupakan beliau."

"…."

"…."

"Aku mengerti, terima kasih Kurenai-san."

* * *

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**A Mysterious Blondie By YumeYume-Chan**

**Chapter 7**

**Parting in Silent: Naruto's Side

* * *

**

Kushina mengerjapkan matanya, sedikit rasa pusing masih ia rasakan. Air matanya terjatuh tatkala ia menemukan Naruto tengah tertidur di sampingnya seraya menggenggam tangannya. Ia pun mengusap lembut kepala malaikat kecilnya.

Merasakan usapan lembut di kepalanya, Naruto pun terbangun dan mendapati sang ibu tengah tersenyum dengan air mata yang mengalir di pelupuk matanya. "Haha? Haha sudah bangun?" sapanya.

"Kau masih di sini nak?" tanya sang ibu, mencoba memastikan bahwa yang di depannya bukanlah ilusinya meskipun ia telah mengusap kepalanya. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan menjawab, "ya, haha."

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkan haha kan?" tanyanya lagi. Naruto menggeleng, "haha benar. Rumahku di sini, bersama haha," rasa perih menyergap hatinya saat mengatakan ini, "ayo kita pergi haha. Ke tempat di mana hanya ada haha dan aku. Tidak ada Namikaze maupun Uchiha yang akan mengambilku dari sisi haha."

* * *

"Kau yakin akan meninggalkan Konoha? Masalah Danzou bukan perkara sepele. Bagaimana mungkin kau akan meninggalkan Konoha sementara masalah ini belum teratasi?" tuntut Temari saat ia dipanggil untuk mengurus kepindahan Naruto.

"Buktinya belum cukup kuat, karena itu kita belum bisa bergerak sekarang. Aku akan tetap mengurus masalah ini setibanya aku di sana. Karena itu aku memintamu untuk menjadi penghubungku dengan masalah di Konoha ini sementara pengobatan haha berjalan," kata Naruto.

"Lalu setelah memenjarakan Danzou, siapa yang akan mengurus Namikaze corp.?" tanya Temari lagi.

"Itu bisa diatur. Ada Anko yang aku yakin akan bersedia menjadi pengurusnya setelah Danzou dihancurkan. Bagaimanapun juga yang membuat Anko tetap setia pada Namikaze adalah keberadaan ayahku yang pernah menolongnya dulu. Setelah dia tahu bahwa Danzou adalah pembunuh ayahku, aku yakin dia akan berpihak pada kita."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," kata Temari akhirnya menyerah.

"Bagaimana dengan Uchiha?" tanya Gaara setelah semuanya tenang. Pertanyaan ini jelas membuat Naruto tegang. Ia sama sekali tak mengira bila Gaara akan menanyakan hal itu padanya.

Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Temari-san, Gaara, urus kepindahanku tanpa ada seorang pun yang tahu, baik itu Namikaze maupun Uchiha."

"Jangan menganggap remeh jaringan Uchiha, Naruto," sahut Gaara.

"Aku yakin kau mengerti maksudku, Gaara," sahut Naruto tajam, "hapus semua data-dataku yang berada di komputer sekolah segera setelah surat kepindahanku selesai diurus. Jangan biarkan satu pun tertinggal."

* * *

"Maafkan saya Sabaku-san, tapi tidak mungkin saya menyerahkan semua data Naruto pada anda. Bagaimanapun juga itu adalah arsip sekolah," tolak Orochimaru.

Temari langsung melotot mendengar penolakan kepala sekolah tersebut. "Kami memintanya bukan asal-asalan, tetapi ada masalah genting yang sedang kami urus. Saya harap anda bisa mengerti dan mau bekerja sama Orochimaru-san."

"Sekali lagi saya minta maaf, saya tidak bisa memberikannya," kata Orochimaru tegas," ini surat pindah Naruto yang anda minta."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Saya mengerti, permisi," Temari pun langsung meninggalkan ruangan kepala sekolah tersebut dengan hati kesal dan umpatan-umpatan di dalam hatinya. Ia lalu memutusan untuk ke kantin. Segelas minuman segar mungkin akan baik untuk perasaannya yang sedang kacau. Setelah memesan segelas es jeruk, ia lalu memutuskan untuk duduk di sebuah meja kosong. Untungnya sekarang ini waktunya bagi para siswa mengikuti homeroom jadi ia tidak perlu khawatir bertemu dengan Sasuke atau si pemuda menyebalkan teman Neji dan Gaara. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Shikamaru.

Baru saja ia mencicipi minumannya, tiba-tiba saja suara Shikamaru menyapa gendang telinganya, membuat gadis pirang itu langsung tersedak karena kaget. "Nih," sahut Shikamaru seraya menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan ke arah Temari yang sama sekali tidak dipedulikan oleh gadis Sabaku itu. "Terserah sajalah," ujar pemuda berambut nanas itu lagi melihat sikap cuek gadis tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini bocah?" seru mahasiswi semester empat itu sinis.

"Bolos," jawab pemuda bernama Shikamaru itu singkat. Mendengar jawaban singkat yang diucapkan dengan nada enteng itu membuat Temari jengah dan memutuskan untuk segera meninggalkan tempat tersebut setelah membayar minumannya, "Dasar anak-anak!" katanya ketus sebelum pergi. Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya menyeringai kecil mendengarnya.

Temari menyusuri koridor bangunan sekolah itu dengan langkah tegap dan pasti. Sesekali matanya sibuk melirik ke layar smartphone miliknya yang tengah ia genggam yang sedari tadi belum juga menampilkan nama yang ia cari di phonebooknya. Setelah beberapa kali jarinya menekan-nekan layar touchscreen pada smartphone tersebut, muncullah nama yang ia cari. Segera saja ia memanggil orang yang dimaksud. Setelah menunggu beberapa lama, panggilannya pun dijawab. "Sabaku-san," suara orang di seberang menyapanya.

"Kotetsu-san, tolong beritahu Umino-san untuk menyiapkan semua keperluan Naruto-sama dan Kushina-sama di sana. Mereka akan segera berangkat hari ini," kata Temari. Setelah mendengar jawaban memuaskan dari orang bernama Kotetsu itu, ia pun memberikan instruksi berikutnya, "kalau begitu, tugas anda selanjutnya- tunggu sebentar Kotetsu-san," ucap gadis pirang berkuncir ini tiba-tiba, tanpa mematikan sambungan teleponnya ia langsung berbalik dan mendapati koridor kosong di belakangnya.

"Dasar anak kecil, dengan kemampuan seperti itu kau ingin menguntitku?" tanyanya sinis pada keheningan.

Beberapa detik berlalu dengan keheningan yang menjawab pertanyaan sinisnya, namun ia tidak juga berbalik untuk meneruskan langkahnya melainkan tetap berdiri dengan mata yang menatap sinis pada koridor.

"Haaah~," suara helaan napas bosan yang sudah sangat ia kenali terdengar disusul dengan munculnya sosok Shikamaru yang tengah menguap dengan sangat tidak kerennya. *Shikamaru: mendokusei*

"Ada apa menguntitku begitu bocah pemalas?" tanya Temari sengak.

"Kemana 'dia' akan pergi?" tanya Shikamaru langsung. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi serius, membuat Temari terpana untuk beberapa saat. "Bukan urusanmu, anak kecil!" sahut Temari segera setelah ia sadar dari keterpanaannya, "ini urusan Uzumaki dan bukan orang luar sepertimu maupun Uchiha itu!"

"Benarkah?" tanya Shikamaru seraya melangkah memperpendek jarak antara ia dan Temari, "apa aku harus mengingatkanmu bahwa sampai saat ini dia masihlah seorang UCHIHA? Itu berarti Sasuke berhak untuk tahu kemana dia akan pergi, karena mereka masih terikat."

Temari melotot pada Shikamaru yang kini berdiri tidak sampai 30 cm darinya. Dan sebelum ia menyadarinya, tiba-tiba saja ia terus didesak hingga tertahan di antara dinding dan pemuda yang selalu ia panggil 'bocah' itu. "A…apa maumu?" serunya panic. Ia baru menyadari bila pemuda di hadapannya itu ternyata lebih tinggi darinya, "menyingkir dariku!"

"Kau tahu, perbedaan antara laki-laki dan perempuan itu sangat banyak. Tapi yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu saat ini hanya satu," desis Shikamaru di telinga Temari, "yaitu, kekuatan."

"Menjauh dariku!" teriak Temari, nada takut dari teriakannya barusan sangat jelas terdengar.

"Shikamaru melanjutkan bisikan 'maut'nya di telinga Temari, "aku benci melakukah hal-hal yang merepotkan. Tapi demi sahabatku, semerepotkan apapun hal itu, aku akan tetap melakukannya."

Gadis yang menjadi korban desakan dan bisikan 'maut' Shikamaru itu hanya bisa menelan ludah paksa mendengar nada serius yang baru pertama kali ia dengar dari pemuda di hadapannya. Namun dasarnya ia tipe wanita yang keras kepala, ia malah membalas Shikamaru dengan senyum sinis, "kau pikir aku akan takut dengan bocah sepertimu?" tanyanya dengan nada meremehkan yang dipaksakan, "Kotetsu-san hapus semua data Naruto-sama di sekolah ini!" seru gadis pirang itu dengan keras di hadapan Shikamaru yang terbelalak kaget, terlebih setelah mendengar nada samar yang bersumber dari smartphone milik Temari, "baik, Sabaku-san."

"Sekarang sudah terlambat! Kau mau apa sekarang?" tantang Temari.

"Che, ternyata kau lebih kekanakan dari anak SMP. Tidak usah sok begitu, nona. Sekarang aku harus menolong sahabatku dulu," ujar Shikamaru yanglangsung menjauhi Temari. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, ia berkata. "tidak kau beritahu pun aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang bisa 'merusak'mu. Karena kau terlalu berharga untuk itu." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, ia pun berlalu pergi meninggalkan Temari yang akan terus mematung andai suara Kotetsu tidak menyadarkannya, "perintah anda sudah saya laksanakan, Sabaku-san."

Temari tidak menunggu apapun lagi, ia segera meninggalkan tempat itu dengan berlari dan terus berlari. Berusaha menolak untuk mengakui rona merah di wajahnya dan debaran jantungnya ang mendadak berdetak kencang adalah karena pemuda yang ia panggil 'bocah' itu.

Sementara itu di bagian Shikamaru…..

"Ck, sial! Aku lupa dia memegang berkas aslinya," gerutu Shikamaru menyadari kebodohannya. 'Gadis tegas dan keras kepala memang menakutkan.'

* * *

Kediaman Uzumaki…..

"Naruto-sama, pesawat anda sudah siap," ucap Kurenai pada Naruto yang sedari pagi hanya berdiam diri dalam kantor pribadinya. Yang diberitahu hanya menggumamkan kata "ya," dan langsung beranjak pergi disusul oleh Kurenai.

"Dimana haha?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh.

"Beliau sudah menunggu anda di pesawat Naruto-sama."

"Baiklah. Aku titipkan semua urusan yang ada di sini padamu Kurenai-san," ucap pemuda pirang itu lagi.

"Saya mengerti," jawab wanita berambut merah itu lagi. "Satu hal lagi," kata Naruto sebelum ia menaiki titian tangga pesawat pribadinya, "rahasiakan keberadaanku dari siapapun."

Kurenai menatap sosok Naruto dalam diam. Pemuda berusia 17 tahun itu tampak begitu tegar. Tak ingin tuan mudanya menunggu jawaban begitu lama, ia pun menjawab, "Baik, Naruto-sama."

"Aku pergi, Kurenai-san," ujar pemuda beriris mata safir itu lalu menjejaki titian tangga itu satu persatu dengan langkah pasti.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Naruto-sama," kata Kurenai seraya membungkukkan badannya.

Secara perlahan, pesawat yang membawa Naruto dan Kushina pun mulai berjalan perlahan lalu lepas landas meninggalkan kota kelahiran Naruto.

Sepanjang perjalanan Naruto hanya membisu dan terus memandang keluar jendela. Dalam pikirannya tengah berkecamuk berbagai hal, mulai dari masalah Danzou, kepergiannya yang tanpa pamit pada teman-temannya, hingga masalahnya dengan Sasuke.

Masalah?

Ya, masalah.

Terlalu banyak masalah yang ia miliki dengan bungsu Uchiha yang satu itu. Masalah yang hingga kini, bahkan mungkin seumur hidupnya akan selalu ada. Karena sejak awal pertemuan mereka adalah masalah yang menjadi akar dari semua permasalahan mereka saat ini.

Ia tersenyum kecil tatkala mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka, saat ia menjadi orang yang pertama yang memberi hadiah 'cap biru' di wajah putih Sasuke, yang berlanjut menjadi peneroran terhadap Ino, ia yang kemudian dinikahi secara paksa oleh Sasuke, sempat dilecehkan, ia yang bersikap acuh tak acuh pada Sasuke yang berujung pada ia yang diancam Itachi, kemudian Sasuke yang memintanya untuk jujur, Sasuke yang mengorbankan bahunya saat ia kacau, Sasuke yang peduli padanya, dan Sasuke yang 'melepaskannya'.

Rasa tak nyaman kembali menggelayuti perasaan pemuda blonde itu ketika mengingat pertemuan terakhir mereka, atau lebih tepatnya saat ia meliha Sasuke untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Karena saat itu, tidak sedikit pun Sasuke memandangnya. Ia tersenyum miris mengingatnya.

"Bastard you teme," umpatnya lirih, tangannya mengepal kuat, mencoba untuk menahan perasaan gemuruh yang tengah melanda hatinya.

* * *

Perjalanan selama enam jam itu berlangsung dalam keheningan. Naruto sama sekali tak berniat untuk bicara meskipun Kushina mencoba untuk memulai pembicaraan. Ia hanya beralasan sedang lelah dan ingin beristirahat. Kushina pun maklum dan membiarkan buah hatinya beristirahat. Saat pesawat mereka telah mendarat ia pun membangunkan Naruto yang sebenarnya tidak tidur. Setelah para pelayan membawa barang-barang mereka, Naruto dan Kushina pun meninggalkan pesawat. Di bawah, mereka sudah ditunggu oleh seorang pria paruh baya berwajah ramah yang berpakaian formal dan rambutya dikuncir ke atas, mengingatkan Naruto akan Shikamaru.

"Guten abend Herr Naruto und Frau Kushina, Herzlich willkommen in Deutschland," sambutnya dalam bahasa jerman.

"Ah, terima kasih Iruka," sahut Kushina dengan senyum lembut di wajahnya.

"Selamat datang di Jerman, Naruto-sama," ucap Iruka lagi dalam bahasa yang bisa dimengerti oleh Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Umino-san," ujar Naruto singkat.

"Cukup Iruka saja, Naruto-sama. Kamar anda dan Kushina-sama sudah saya siapkan. Silahkan ikut saya," katanya lagi seraya menuntun kedua majikannya menuju rumah yang berada sekitar 200 meter dari landasan pesawat tersebut.

Yang dimaksud dengan rumah oleh Iruka adalah sebuah bangunan modern yang cukup besar. Warna rumah tersebut didominasi oleh warna cream dengan jendela kaca berukuran besar yang mengelilingi rumah tersebut. singkat kata, rumah tersebut adalah tempat yang tepat untuk menikmati pemandangan sekitar kota Jerman, karena letaknya yang berada di sebuah bukit yang tidak jauh dari pusat kota Jerman.

"Makan malam akan tersedia sekitar satu jam lagi, silahkan anda beristrahat sejenak," ucap Iruka setelah mengantarkan Naruto ke kamarnya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya membelasnya dengan gumaman singkat.

* * *

Waktu terus bergulir dalam keheningan, rembulan dan mentari silih berganti menerangi bumi dengan sinarnya. Sementara itu, pemilik rambut pirang it uterus menjalani kehidupannya dalam rel kehidupan yang lurus tanpa ada tanjakan, penurunan ataupun tikungan. Semuanya berjalan dengan datar. Tak ada yang mampu menarik hatinya untuk bisa melupakan satu sosok yang berada di seberang lautan meski hanya untuk sejenak.

Empat bulan berlalu dengan begitu cepat bagi orang-orang, tetapi tidak begitu dengannya. Empat bulan adalah sama dengan 120 hari, atau 5760 jam, atau 172.800 menit dan sekitar 10.368.000 detik yang menyiksa. Selama 120 hari ia tak bisa berhenti memimpikan satu sosok, selama 5760 jam dalam hidupnya ia terus melihat bayang-bayang satu sosok yang telah berhasil mengobrak-abrik seluruh isi hatinya, selama 172.800 menit itu otaknya terus menuliskan satu nama, dan sebanyak 10.368.000 detik itu pulalah hatinya terus memanggil satu nama. Hanya satu nama.

Hanya satu nama.

Hanya satu nama yang menyiksanya. Dan hari ini nama itu menyiksanya lebih dalam dan kejam. Hari ini, hari dimana setahun yang lalu ia diculik dan dipaksa melepaskan nama 'Uzumaki' yang ia sandang dan berganti menjadi Uchiha, dan hari ini pula adalah hari dimana ia akan kembali memperoleh nama Uzumaki. Hari perceraiannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Naruto-sama, siding sudah diputuskan. Kini anda resmi menjadi Uzumaki lagi," lapor sang pengacara dan wakilnya.

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih Asuma-san," selepas mengatakan hal itu ia pun memutuskan sambugan teleponnya.

"Happy first anniversary teme, and goodbye," lirihnya. Matanya ia pejamkan, mencoba untuk memahami rasa hampa yang kian besar memangsa hatinya. Nafasnya terasa sesak, tubuhnya serasa tak lagi memiliki daya, yang ia bisa hanyalah menikmati. Menikmati setiap rasa sakit yang menghujam hatinya.

* * *

"Naruto-sama, kita sudah tiba di Paris," ucap Iruka membangunkan Naruto yang tengah tertidur.

"Hmh," hanya gumaman itu yang diberikannya sebagai respon atas ucapan Iruka. Perlahan matanya membuka, setelah mengumpulkan kembali seluruh nyawanya ia pun meninggalkan pesawat tersebut. Sampai di luar bandara internasional Paris mereka segera mencari taksi dan langsung menuju sebuah restoran mewah di kota tersebut.

"Maaf aku terlambat," ujar pemuda pirang itu pada seorang pengusaha muda berambut hitam setibanya ia di meja yang telah direservasi oleh Iruka sebelumnya.

Pengusaha muda tersebut hanya tersenyum singkat seraya berkata, "tidak apa-apa Uzumaki-kun," pada Naruto dengan penekanan nada pada nama marga Naruto.

Mengabaikan sindiran pria di hadapannya, Naruto lebih memilih untuk langsung bicara pada pokok permasalahannya. "Anda membawanya?"

"Ya," jawab pria muda itu singkat seraya menyerahkan sebuah kotak berwarna hitam pada Naruto. Naruto segera menerima kotak tersebut dan membukanya, lalu memeriksa benda yang berada dalam kotak hitam itu yang ternyata merupakan sebuah buku agenda berwarna hitam. Setelah membaca isi buku itu sesaat dan yakin bahwa itu benar-benar benda yang ia minta, ia pun segera pamit. "Terima kasih, aku permisi."

"Tidak ingin menitip salam untuk otoutoku, Uzumaki-kun?" Tanya pria itu lagi yang sukses menghentikan gerak tubuh Naruto yang akan berbalik pergi.

Naruto kembali menoleh pada pria berambut hitam tersebut. "Terima kasih atas kerja sama anda," ujarnya dengan nada datar, "Uchiha Itachi-san." Lalu ia pun meninggalkan restoran tersebut diikuti Iruka yang senantiasa berada di belakangnya.

"Dimana Temari sekarang?" Tanya Naruto tanpa menoleh pada Iruka.

"Di hotel De Avenue, Naruto-sama. Dia sedang menunggu anda," jawab Iruka.

"Kalau begitu kita segera ke sana, dan besok riwayat Danzou Ne akan segera tamat," ucap pemuda bermata safir itu.

* * *

**Keesokan harinya di Jerman…**

"Iruka-san, tolong sambungkan aku dengan kediaman Namikaze di Konoha," perintah Naruto begitu Iruka selesai meletakkan teh paginya di hadapannya. Tak sampai lima menit menunggu, suara Danzou pun terdengar membahana di kantor pribadi Naruto melalui telepon yang di loudspeaker Iruka.

"Halo, Danzou-sama. Masih ingat suaraku? Si anak pembawa aib Namikaze?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada lantang. Dapat ia dengar suara napas tertahan Danzou, dan itu membuat pemilik rambut pirang itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ka….kau?" seruan Danzou yang tersampaikan ke telinga Naruto lewat sambungan telepon itu bagai sebuah musik yang begitu nyaman ia dengar.

"Senang kau masih mengingatku, Danzou-sama," ujar Naruto lagi.

"Mau apa kau bocah?" sergah pria tua itu dari seberang.

Naruto tertawa kecil mendengar suara panic Danzou, "aku hanya ingin memberimu sedikit kabar kalau burung gagak tengah terbang menghampirimu. Kau tentu paham maksudku kan?" tanyanya dengan maksud menekan Danzou.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto kembali tertawa meremehkan saat mendengar nada panik lagi-lagi terdengar jelas dari bentakan Danzou. "Masih ingat persyaratan kerja sama bisnis yang kau minta pada Uchiha Madara 17 tahun yang lalu?"

"Kau?"

"Permintaanmu itu menjadi penyebab hancurnya keluarga kecilku. Ayahku tewas karenamu, ibuku harus berjuang melawan rasa sakit di ambang pintu kematian karena perbuatanmu, dan aku, kehilangan sosok mereka, kasih sayang mereka selama 16 tahun hidupku, semuanya adalah karena perbuatanmu," ucap Naruto dengan nada datar, "semua luka, sakit dan penderitaan yang kami rasakan akan segera kubalaskan, tua bangka! Akan kubuat kau menghabiskan hari tuamu dalam jurang penderitaan. Kupastikan, hidupmu yang berlumur dosa itu akan berakhir pedih."

Danzou tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa, di seberang sana wajahnya sudah bisa dipastikan memucat karena takut.

"Naruto-sama, mereka sudah tiba," sela Iruka setelah menerima email dari Temari. Naruto hanya mengangguk sesaat lalu segera beralih lagi pada telepon di mana Danzou masih terdiam.

"Berdasarkan bukti-bukti dari hasil otopsi bangkai mobil, kesaksian tertulis dari Uzumaki Kushina, Zabuza, dan Kisame, serta bukti tertulis dari buku harian Uchiha Fugaku, Danzou Ne, kau dijatuhi hukuman penjara seumur hidup," ucap Naruto menirukan hakim sidang yang menurunkan vonisnya pada Danzou.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa, tuntutanmu akan ditambah dengan tuduhan atas penculikan dan percobaan pembunuhan terhadap Uzumaki Naruto 9 tahun yang lalu. Serta penyelewengan uang perusahaan Namikaze corp. Selamat menikmati sisa-sisa hidupmu di penjara Danzou Ne," usai menjatuhkan vonis tambahannya, ia langsung memutus sambungan telepon jarak jauh itu.

Naruto tersenyum bak seorang pemenang. Namun senyum itu hanya berlaku untuk beberaa detik saja, karena detik berikutnya senyum itu berubah menjadi tatapan sendu dan senyum miris. Remaja blonde itu mencengkram dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit dan sesak. Lalu ia tertawa keras.

Tawa yang begitu keras yang dalam pendengaran Iruka merupakan sebuah tangisan dari seorang anak yang telah kehilangan satu hal berharga dalam hidupnya. Iruka pun memberanikan diri untuk menepuk pundak tuan mudanya, membuat tawa itu terhenti. Lalu ia berkata dengan bijak, "terkadang seorang pria juga harus menangis untuk menumpahkan semua beban di hatinya. Anda tidak perlu malu. Yang anda perlukan hanyalah jujur pada perasaan dan hati anda."

Sejenak Naruto tampak berdiam diri, mencoba mencerna maksud kata-kata asistennya itu. "Begitukah?" tanyanya lirih setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

"Ya, Naruto-sama."

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau menutupiku sebentar Iruka-san?" pinta remaja itu lagi.

Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi Iruka segera berdiri di hadapan tuan mudanya dengan maksud menutupi tubuh yang tengah gemetar menahan tangis itu. Remaja pirang itu pun langsung membuang topeng yang ia gunakan selama ini dan memeluk Iruka erat. Membuat sosok yang tengha ia peluk itu sempat terkejut, namun ia tetap tidak menolak tubuh sang pewaris Namikaze-Uzumaki tersebut. Ia hanya berdiri diam dan mengelus lembut kepala pirang di hadapannya.

"Beginikah rasanya memiliki seorang ayah?" pertanyaan lirih itu masih bisa ditangkap jelas oleh indera pendengaran Iruka. Is hanya terus diam tanpa menghentikan gerakan tangannya di kepala pirang Naruto. Mencoba memberikan jawaban pada sosok tubuh yang tengah bergetar di dadanya.

* * *

**Konoha, kediaman Namikaze…..**

"Danzou-sama, polisi ingin bertemu dengan anda," ucap Anko dengan nada dingin pada Danzou yang masih mematung menggenggam telepon. Yang diberitahu tampak semakin pucat mendengar ucapan Anko. "Di….di…dimana mereka…se…sekarang?" tanyanya dengan tergagap.

"Kami di sini, Danzou Ne." Suara keras Temari bagaikan Guntur di tengah badai di telinga Danzou. Matanya melotot tidak percaya ketika melihat Temari bersama beberapa orang polisi dan bodyguard Uzumaki muncul di hadapannya.

"Danzou Ne, kau ditahan atas tuduhan pembunuhan terencana terhadap Namikaze Minato-sama dan Uzumaki Kushina-sama, penculikan terhadap Yamanaka Ino dan Uzumaki Naruto, percobaan pembunuhan terencana pada Uzumaki Naruto, serta penyelewengan uang perusahaan Namikaze corp." ucap Temari lantang lalu segera memberikan instruksi pada polisi untuk memboyong Danzou ke mobil polisi.

"Tu…tu….tu…tunggu! a….a….apa….apaan ini? A…a…aku tidak bersalah!" rontak Danzou ketika dirinya akan dibawa. Akan tetapi tubuh tuanya tidak sanggup melawan para polisi bertubuh kekar itu.

"Tunggu!" suara Anko tiba-tiba saja menyela. Ia lalu melangkah kea rah danzou dengan tenang, menatap datar pada Danzou dan,

"Plak!"

Bersamaan dengan tamparannya yang mendarat di wajah Danzou, air matanya pun luruh membasahi wajahnya.

"Brengsek kau!" makinya setulus hati pada Danzou. Ia tak tahu lagi bagaimana ia harus mengekspresikan kemarahan dan kebenciannya pada Danzou. Orang yang telah menyebabkan Minato meninggal. Sosok orang yang sangat ia kagumi dan juga cinta pertamanya.

"Tolong bawa dia," pinta Anko lirih, seolah tenaganya sudah habis setelah memaki Danzou.

Setelah Danzou dibawa pergi, temari pun mendekati Anko yang masih berdiri menatap hampa pada kepergian Danzou. "Naruto-sama ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk mengelola Namikaze corp. selama dia tidak ada. Karena ia dengar kau sangat dekat dengan Minato-sama," ucap Temari memanggil kembali kesadaran Anko.

"Terserah saja," ucap Anko lirih.

Temari menarik napas lelah, "mungkin aku tidak pantas mengatakan hal ini padamu. Tapi kalau kau tidak bisa melakukannya untuk Naruto-sama, setidaknya lakukanlah demi almarhum Minato-sama."

Sejenak Anko membisu, namun pada akhirnya ia mengangguk mantap, "aku bersedia," ujarnya pasti.

Temari pun tersenyum puas dan sebelum pergi ia berkata, "surat kuasanya akan aku bawakan sesegera mungkin. Mungkin sekitar sebulan lagi, setelah persidangan Danzou."

"Aku mengerti."

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi," ujar Temari dan ia pun meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze.

* * *

Tidak terasa waktu terus bergulir. Setahun telah berlalu sejak insiden Naruto 'dilepaskan' oleh Sasuke. Dan selama setahun itu pula ia tak pernah berkomunikasi ataupun melakukan kontak dengan Sasuke. Tak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang menerima kabar masing-masing pihak. Terlebih tak ada lagi hubungan yang dapat mengikat mereka, karena hubungan itu telah mereka akhiri di meja hijau. Pun tak ada kesepakatan di antara mereka untuk saling setia seperti sepasang kekasih, karena mereka bukanlah sepasang kekasih.

Mereka hanyalah dua anak manusia yang tidak memahami betapa berartinya seseorang hingga mereka kehilangan sosok orang tersebut.

Mereka hanyalah dua insan yang terlambat menyadari perasaan yang telah tumbuh di hati mereka.

Mereka hanyalah dua remaja yang masih menggunakan keegoisannya dalam bertindak, dan hanya bisa menyesali keegoisan itu di hari kemudian. Saat mereka tak lagi bisa kembali ke masa lalu dan tak tahu pula bagaimana memperbaikinya.

Yang mereka bisa saat ini, hanyalah terus menjalani hidup dalam kehampaan. Berusaha mencari jawaban untuk memperbaiki kesalahan yang mereka perbuat. Mereka tak sadar bila jawaban itu telah ada di hati mereka.

Tak ada keyakinan yang dapat menjadi dasar untuk mempertahankan perasaan yang ada di hati mereka. Akankah waktu menghapuskan perasaan itu? Atau mungkin tetap mempertahankannya? Tak ada jawaban yang pasti akan segala sesuatu mengenai perasaan. Semuanya selalu berada di awang-awang.

* * *

***F I N/ T A M A T/ T H E E N D/ O W A R I***

***Bohong ding!***

***killed by readers***

**Hehehehehehehehehe, ini adalah chapter 7 dari sisi Naruto. Karena ada yang minta jadi ya, aku kasih aja. Mudah-mudahan kalian suka….**

**Saya juga mau mohon maaf atas update yang teramat sangat lama. Karena biasa, kompi saya rusak. Ini aja minjam leppie aneki waktu saya mau hadiri acara wisudanya dia.**

**Karena saya lagi baik, jadi saya akan kasih sedikit bocoran untuk chap depan! XDDDD :**

_**Untuk pertama kalinya selama delapan tahun hidupnya, pemuda pirang itu memberanikan diri untuk berlutut di hadapan ibundanya, memohon akan satu permintaan yang telah tersimpan begitu lama di hatinya.**_

"_**Haha, aku mohon izinkan aku mencintainya."**_

"_**Namikaze-Uzumaki membutuhkan penerus. Kau tidak akan bisa memilikinya bila bersama dengannya."**_

**Wokeeeeeeeeeeeh….**

**Saya rasa itu aja bocoran chap depannya oke?**

***timpuked***

**R n R Please?**

**Balasan review buat yang gak login dan gak punya akun…..**

**fisal17**: maaf ya, Narutonya Cuma satu aja. Kalo dua ceritanya gak seru nanti.

**tsukiyomi hikari** : thanks for review ya?

**Yuuchan no Haruu gak login**: *pake kacamata hitam* maaf jutsu anda tidak mempan. XDDD

*killed*

**Hinata-kun** : ini dah apdet. Mudah2an suka ya?

**Micon**: ahahahahahaahaha…

Tenang saja, akan semakin saya buat muram…

*killed again* bercanda. Kita lihat saja akan kemana cerita ini….


	10. Wishes

"Jika anda bisa memberi saya alasan mengapa anda mencarinya, tanpa memberikan saya jawaban "karena mencintainya" saya akan memberitahukan anda keberadaan beliau," kata Kurenai lembut.

Sasuke tersentak, alasan mencari Naruto? tidak pernah ia pikirkan alasan mencari Naruto selama ini. Ia menggali begitu dalam pada otak jeniusnya mencari alasan yang tepat mengapa ia mencari Naruto, namun tak satu pun jawaban yang mampu ia dapatkan. Lalu dengan jawaban pasti dan mantap ia menatap Kurenai "Aku mencarinya,

"**Karena aku ingin bertemu dengannya! Meminta maaf untuk semua sikapku yang telah melukainya, lalu sekali lagi membahagiakannya!"

* * *

**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**A Mysterious Blondie by Kyra De Riddick aka YumeYume-Chan**

**Chapter 8**

**Wishes

* * *

**

Kurenai menatap Sasuke yang masih berlutut di hadapannya, sejujurnya ia ingin sekali menolong pemuda di hadapannya itu. Namun perintah Naruto sudah sangat jelas, ia tidak ingin keberadaannya diketahui oleh siapapun. Baik itu oleh Sasuke.

"Maaf Uchiha-san, alasan anda tidak bisa saya terima. Saya harap anda berhenti mencarinya, sebab beliau sendiri yang tidak ingin keberadaannya diketahui," ujar Kurenai lembut. Namun ucapan lembut itu sama sekali tidak memberikan kenyamanan di hati Sasuke. Sebaliknya, ucapan lembut Kurenai justru semakin menyayat hatinya yang telah hampa.

"Kenapa?" pertanyaan ambigu itulah yang ia keluarkan. Sebab ia sendiri tidak tahu pertanyaan 'kenapa?' itu bermakna apa. Apakah pertanyaan 'kenapa?' itu bermaksud menanyakan alasan kenapa Naruto tidak ingin ia menemukannya, ataukah alasan mengapa jawabannya tidak bisa diterima oleh Kurenai. Yang ia tahu ia menginginkan jawaban, meski ia tetap tidak mengerti pertanyaan yang mana.

"Sebaiknya anda pulang Uchiha-san, seperti apapun anda bertanya pada saya, saya tidak bisa memberitahukan jawabannya. Karena jawabannya, hanya anda yang mengetahui," ujar Kurenai lagi.

Cukup lama Sasuke terdiam, hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyerah dan pulang.

Dia benar-benar buta arah kini. Ia tak tahu lagi harus bertanya pada siapa. Segala usaha dan kemungkinan yang ada telah ia coba, namun tak ada satu pun yang membuahkan hasil sesuai dengan yang ia harapkan.

'Apakah aku benar-benar harus menyerah Naruto?' batinnya bertanya pada langit jingga yang menampakkan lukisan dari sang maestro alam.

* * *

**Jerman, kediaman Uzumaki….**

Naruto tengah berdiri di pinggiran tebing yang menghadap ke laut. Sinar matahari senja yang akan segera mengistirahatkan diri dalam peraduannya membuat laut yang indah itu tampak semakin indah.

Namun fokus pikiran pewaris Namikaze-Uzumaki itu tidak terjatuh pada laut yang indah itu. Namun pada sesuatu yang lebih jauh. Lebih jauh dari batas pandangannya. Sebuah pulau yang terletak teramat sangat jauh dari tempatnya sekarang ini. Namun seolah-olah ia bisa melihatnya. Melihat tempat ia lahir dan dibesarkan. Meski pada kenyataannya, semua itu hanyalah kamuflase akan pikirannya yang sedang kacau.

Tangannya ia acungkan ke langit, seolah ingin menggenggam matahari sore. Matanya menatap nanar pada langit yang berwarna kemerahan, seolah ingin menemukan seraut wajah yang begitu ingin ia lihat. Hatinya terus memanggil satu nama yang tak pernah luput dari ingatannya.

"Naruto-sama sebaiknya anda segera kembali ke rumah, ini sudah hampir gelap," ucap Iruka memanggil kembali kesadaran Naruto yang ingin terbang kembali ke Negara tempat 'hati'nya tertinggal.

Iruka yang tidak mendapat jawaban dari tuan mudanya segera saja ikut memperhatikan ke arah pandangan Naruto. Dan yang ia dapati hanyalah pemandangan laut sore yang sudah biasa ia lihat. Dengan segera ia mafhum bahwa pemuda pirang itu tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang menyangkut perasaannya.

"Naruto-sama,-"

"Aku sudah lama terjebak dalam 'kegelapan' Iruka-san," sela pemuda blonde itu, "sudah terlalu lama, hingga aku tidak mampu lepas darinya."

"Naruto-sama~" hanya itu yang dapat diucapkan oleh Iruka, sebab ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus diucapkannya.

"Kita pulang, Iruka-san."

Wajah Naruto yang terlihat sendu benar-benar menyentak hati Iruka. Ia tahu, ia tahu dimana inti permasalahan pemuda pirang di hadapannya ini. Namun ia, sebagai orang dewasa yang telah banyak menikmati asam garam kehidupan, tidak ingin Naruto akan terluka oleh kebahagiaan sesaat itu. Terluka karena suatu perasaan yang lazim dirasakan oleh mahluk yang memiliki hati dan perasaan bernama manusia. Ia tidak ingin Naruto akan terluka karena cinta yang baru dirasakan oleh pemuda itu untuk pertama kalinya. Karena ia tidak yakin bila perasaan dua remaja yang masih mentah itu akan bisa bertahan lama.

Namun melihat tuan mudanya yang bagai boneka hidup, Iruka pun tak tega. Memantapkan hati untuk kesekian kalinya, ia memutuskan untuk berbicara dengan pemuda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anaknya itu.

"Naruto-sama, bolehkah saya bicara pada anda bukan sebagai seorang asisten?" tanyanya yang menghentikan langkah Naruto yang sudah melewatinya.

"Silahkan Iruka-san."

"Andai Minato-sama masih hidup, saya yakin beliau juga akan mengatakan hal ini," ujar Iruka, "namun sebelumnya saya ingin menanyakan satu hal pada anda dan tolong anda jawab dengan jujur. Apakah anda mencintainya?"

Satu pertanyaan itu membuat Naruto ragu untuk menjawab. Selama ini tak ada seorang pun yang pernah menanyakan hal itu pada dirinya secara langsung. Ia sendiri tidak pernah mengatakannya secara gamblang, sebab ia tidak tahu -atau mungkin menolak untuk tahu- seperti apa perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada bungsu Uchiha yang ada di seberang sana.

"Bukankah saya pernah mengatakan pada anda untuk jujur pada perasaan anda sendiri Naruto-sama?" Tanya Iruka lagi.

"…."

"Naruto-sama-"

"Ya, aku mencintainya Iruka-san," ucap Naruto yang akhirnya memilih untuk jujur pada hatinya, "aku mencintainya. Lalu setelah itu apa? Aku telah jujur mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya, lalu setelah itu apa?"

Iruka untuk sejenak hanya diam dan mendengarkan luapan isi hati Naruto yang telah dipendamnya begitu lama.

"Meskipun aku mengatakannya ribuan bahkan jutaan kali dia tidak akan pernah mendengarnya! Keadaan tidak akan berubah dan aku akan tetap berada di sini dalam sangkar emas dan hidup bagai boneka! Sebab bila aku pergi…." Kata-kata itu terputus sejenak, lalu dengan suara perlahan kalimat itu ia lanjutkan, "sebab bila aku pergi, aku akan membunuh haha untuk kedua kalinya."

"…."

"…."

Debur ombak yang menghantam bibir tebing menghiasi keheningan sesaat di antara mereka, hingga Naruto kembali membuka suara, "katakan sesuatu, 'ayah'."

"Aku tidak mengatakan ini agar kau ragu dengan perasaanmu, tetapi apa kau yakin perasaanmu tidak akan menghilang? Apa kau yakin dia kalian akan terus memiliki perasaan itu dalam jangka waktu yang lama? Terlebih kalian adalah 'sama'," ucap Iruka kemudian. Adab kesopanannya sebagai pelayan benar-benar ia buang setelah mendengar panggilan Naruto untuknya. Ia pun maju dan menepuk pundak Naruto, "biarkan waktu yang menjawab perasaanmu. Bila memang kau yakin dia untukmu, maka perjuangkanlah dia. Jangan biarkan orang lain menghalangi jalanmu."

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu Iruka pun segera menuju ke mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk tuan mudanya, "kita pulang, Naruto-sama."

Kata-kata Iruka sedikit demi sedikit mulai ia cerna. Setelah benar-benar memahami maksud Iruka ia pun menjawab, "ya, ayah."

* * *

"Kau sudah pulang otouto?"

Suara Itachi menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya. Dengan wajah sendu ia menjawab pertanyaan sang kakak, "ya, aniki. Aku sudah pulang, tapi hanya ragaku. Jiwaku sudah hilang."

"Lupakan dia, otouto," Itachi berujar dingin, matanya berubah merah pertanda ia sangat marah, suatu hal yang amat sangat jarang terjadi. Karena Itachi adalah orang yang sangat pandai mengontrol emosinya. Namun melihat keadaan Sasuke yang tampak sangat menyedihkan di matanya membuat ia benar-benar kehilangan kesabaran.

"Aku mengizinkanmu menikah dengannya untuk melihatmu bahagia, bukan sebaliknya," ujar Itachi lagi.

Sasuke melangkah mendekati Itachi, lalu ia memeluk sosok sang kakak. "Aku tidak menderita karena dia aniki. Aku hanya bingung, mengapa aku ingin mencarinya tanpa menggunakan alasan 'karena aku mencintainya'."

Itachi memeluk erat tubuh adiknya yang tengah bergetar. Ia tahu, Sasuke tengah menangis dalam diamnya. Emosi yang tadinya menguasai sulung Uchiha itu perlahan surut. Ia pun mengusap lembut kepala sang adik dan berujar, "bukankah itu jawabannya otouto?"

"…." Sasuke diam, namun Itachi tahu adiknya mendengarkan.

"Kau mencarinya karena mencintainya. Tapi apakah perasaan itu akan bertahan untuk selamanya?"

"…."

"Tidak otouto. Perasaan itu tidak pasti akan ada untuk selamanya." Itachi menjawab sendiri pertanyaannya. "Saat perasaan itu menghilang, kalian akan lebih terluka lagi."

"Lupakan dia Otouto. Belajarlah untuk melupakannya. Suatu saat kau pasti akan menemukan orang lain yang memang untukmu."

"…."

"Lupakan dia, Otouto."

"Ya, aniki."

* * *

**Delapan tahun kemudian…**

"Guten morgen Herr Naruto," sapa Iruka yang membangunkan Naruto dari tidurnya.

"Morning, dad."

"Air mandimu sudah disiapkan, kau mau sarapan bersama Kushina-sama atau di kamar?" Tanya Iruka.

"Aku sarapan di meja saja ayah," jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Delapan tahun telah berlalu. Itu berarti sudah sudah Sembilan tahun Naruto dan Sasuke berpisah. Begitu banyak perubahan telah terjadi pada diri Naruto. Ia bukan lagi seorang remaja yang mudah marah seperti delapan tahun yang lalu. Ia telah tumbuh menjadi seorang pengusaha muda sukses yang tampan dan dipuja banyak wanita. Disegani oleh rekan-rekan bisnisnya yang tergolong lebih berumur darinya. Ia benar-benar mewarisi bakat Minato dalam kehidupan sosial.

Ia juga telah menamatkan pendidikan doktoralnya (S3) di bidang Manajemen bisnis di usianya yang ke 25. Hebat bukan? Bukan karena jenius atau lompat kelas (dalam perkuliahan tidak ada lompat kelas), tetapi ia mengikuti ujian akslerasi yang menilai apakah dia layak untuk melanjutkan S3 tanpa melalui S2 atau tidak. Dan dengan usaha kerasnya ia pun dianggap layak dan sampai di sinilah ia.

Ia memang telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk berhenti bersikap egois dan mulai menata masa depannya. Perlu usaha yang tidak mudah bahkan sangat keras untuk bisa seperti sekarang ini. Sebab ia tidak hanya harus melanjutkan sekolahnya, namun ia juga harus menjalankan dua perusahaan berskala besar. Bukan hal mudah untuk dilakukan oleh seorang pemuda berusia 17 tahun seperti dirinya.

Terkadang ia tidak tidur dikarenakan usai mengurus rapat, ia masih harus mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. Beruntung, ada Iruka yang setia mendampinginya melalui masa-masa sulit itu. Bahkan terkadang Iruka juga tidak tidur demi menemaninya begadang.

Naruto tersenyum mengingat semua itu. Perlahan ia menjejakkan kakinya di lantai kamar dan terus melangkah menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Kurang lebih satu jam kemudian, Naruto sudah menuruni tangga rumahnya menuju meja makan untuk sarapan bersama ibu dan 'ayah'nya.

"Guten morgen Mutter, Vater," sapanya pada Kushina dan Iruka.

Kushina menyambut Naruto dengan senyum keibuan khas miliknya, "selamat pagi sayang." Satu kecupan di pipi kanan dan kirinya diberikan Naruto saat sampai di meja makan.

"Bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyak?" Tanya Kushina lagi.

Naruto tersenyum pada Kushina sebelum menjawab, "Ja, Mutter."

"Ayah, apa saja jadwalku hari ini?" tanyanya pada Iruka yang duduk di seberang meja.

"Hei, Iruka sedang makan. Kenapa kau malah bertanya padanya?" protes Kushina.

"Maaf. Aku terlalu bersemangat," ucap Naruto, "makanlah dulu ayah."

Usai sarapan, mereka segera berangkat menuju ke kantor. "Aku pergi dulu haha."

"Hati-hati ya?" pesan Kushina sembari mengecup kening Naruto.

"Kami permisi nyonya," ucap Iruka sopan.

"Aku titip Naruto, Iruka."

Mobil mewah itu melaju meninggalkan pekarangan rumah keluarga Uzumaki. Melewati jalanan yang sedikit berliku dengan pemandangan bukit yang menghijau dihiasi bungan-bunga liar. Setelah melewati jalanan berbukit, mereka pun disambut dengan pemandangan laut yang biru. Dengan bibir-bibir pantai yang dihantam oleh riak-riak ombak kecil. Suaranya bagaikan melodi tersendiri bagi yang mendengar.

Iruka membuka sebuah buku kecil yang selalu dia bawa. Ia pun mulai membacakan jadwal Naruto hari itu. "Pagi ini jam sembilan kau ada rapat penentuan dengan perusahaan Jirocho corp. mereka akan memberitahu kepada siapa tender bulan lalu akan diberikan. Lalu pukul sebelas, rapat dengan pimpinan Zori Industries, lalu kau harus memeriksa pabrik. Setelah itu makan malam dengan nona Yukie."

"Hanya itu?" Tanya Naruto yang mendengar jadwalnya sedikit longgar.

Iruka menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, "jangan lupa berkas-berkas perusahaan harus kau periksa sebelum kau tanda tangani."

"Aku mengerti, dad," jawab Naruto lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada samudera luas. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya. Yang pasti ia tersenyum kecil karenanya.

* * *

**Konoha…**

"Ohayou otouto," sapa Itachi menyambut Sasuke yang baru masuk ke ruang makan.

"Hn, Ohayou mo aniki."

Itachi tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sasuke, "duduklah. Aku sudah memasakkan nasi goreng ekstra tomat untukmu."

"Aniki yang memasaknya?" Tanya Sasuke dengan kening mengerut.

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir siapa? Aku sudah belajar dari Yu-chan."

"Berdo'a saja agar aku tidak keracunan." Dan Itachi hanya tertawa mendengar komentar Sasuke.

Seperti halnya Naruto, telah terjadi banyak perubahan pula pada Sasuke. Ia tidak lagi searogan dulu. Cuek mungkin, namun tidak seperti dulu, ia tidak lagi menggunakan kekuasaannya untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia mau atau menyingkirkan yang tidak ia sukai. Sedikit banyak ia telah mulai belajar untuk bersosialisasi dengan orang lain. Terbukti dengan ia yang mulai membantu mengelola perusahaan sejak ia tak bisa menemukan Naruto.

Awalnya mungkin hanya sebagai pelampiasannya untuk bisa melupakan sosok yang sangat ia cintai itu, namun perlahan ia mulai menyukai dunia bisnis sama seperti kakaknya. Bersama dengan sang kakak, ia telah mengembangkan perusahaan itu jauh lebih besar dibandingkan dengan sewaktu Itachi masih sendiri mengurusi perusahaan. Dalam sebulan, Sasuke dipastikan akan ada di luar Negeri untuk mengikuti rapat penting guna memperluas jaringan perusahaannya.

Dengan demikian sudah bisa dipastikan kekayaan mereka pun semakin bertambah. Tak terhitung berapa banyak gadis yang mendekati Sasuke untuk bisa meraih hati pemuda untuk menjadikan mereka kekasih, baik itu tulus maupun hanya sekedar mengincar kekayaan Sasuke saja. Namun untuk urusan pribadi macam itu, Sasuke masihlah menutup hatinya.

Memang benar ia telah belajar untuk bersosialisasi dengan orang lain, benar pula bahwa mengelola perusahaan telah membuatnya tidak bisa memikirkan Naruto. Namun ia tetap belum menemukan pengganti Naruto untuk mengisi hatinya, sebab sosok Naruto masih setia mengisi hatinya. Tidak peduli pada rongrongan kakaknya yang memintanya untuk segera menikah karena ingin menimang keponakan.

Terkadang ia tak habis pikir, kenapa kakaknya selalu bersikap seperti kakek-kakek akhir-akhir ini? Apa mungkin karena dia sudah memiliki dua orang putra kembar yang menyebabkan keriput di wajahnya semakin jelas sehingga ia merasa akan segera mati? Ah, kasihan sekali kakak iparnya yang bernama Yugao itu.

"Kapan kau akan menikah Sasuke? Aku ingin sekali menggendong keponakanku," tanya Itachi. Pertanyaan yang sudah bosan didengar Sasuke.

Ia hanya melirik sekilas pada dua anak berusia tiga tahun yang terbaring di kereta di samping Itachi, lalu berkata, "memangnya Ichizuki dan Nizuki belum cukup untuk kau gendong?"

"Hei teman-temanmu sudah menikah semua. Neji dan pemuda Sabaku itu, lalu pemuda Naara yang menikahi kakak Gaara, lagi pula anak kan beda dengan keponakan," jawab Itachi beralasan.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menikah lagi saja?"

Itachi melotot mendengar pertanyaaan Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak nyambung dengan yang ia bahas. Baru saja ia akan menceramahi sang adik,

"Dia tidak akan berani Sasuke," seorang gadis berambut ungu panjang yang baru keluar dari dapur menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Ahahahahaha, Yugao."

"Sedikit saja dia memikirkan hal itu, bisa kupastikan 'adik' kecilnya akan hilang saat malam hari," ujar Yugao sambil tersenyum manis seolah kata-katanya tidak memiliki makna ganda.

"Hn, aku pergi dulu," ujar Sasuke yang malas melihat anikinya tiba-tiba saja menjadi anggota ISTISK (Ikatan Suami Takut Isteri Seluruh Konoha).

"Hati-hati, Sasuke," pesan Yugao yang dibalas dengan "Hn" oleh Sasuke.

**-oOOOo-**

**Kyra De Riddick is YumeYume-Chan**

**-oOOOo-**

Sasuke menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya sejak ia tiba di kantor. Tumpukan berkas yang harus ia tanda tangani nampak menggunung di mejanya. Namun bukan itu yang mengganggu pikiran bungsu Uchiha itu. Melainkan kalimat sang kakak saat sarapan tadi.

"…_**Neji dan pemuda Sabaku itu, lalu pemuda Naara yang menikahi kakak Gaara…"**_

'Dan mereka menikah dengan pilihan mereka,' batinnya berkata miris.

Ia lalu memutar kursinya menghadap ke jendela kantornya yang menampakkan langit biru cerah tanpa awan yang menutupi. Mengingatkannya akan satu sosok yang tak pernah bisa ia lupakan, meski ia mencoba dan terus membohongi hatinya.

"Naruto," ia memanggil namanya yang entah berada di mana. Sosok yang telah menghilang dari pandangannya selama sembilan tahun.

* * *

**Jerman, kediaman Uzumaki…..**

"Selamat datang tuan muda," sambut pelayan yang membukakan pintu untuk Naruto dan Iruka. Sambutan mereka pun dibalas dengan senyum oleh Naruto. "Tolong siapkan air hangat untuk tuan muda," perintah Iruka.

"Baik tuan Iruka," jawab maid tersebut lalu memohon izin untuk pergi melaksanakan tugasnya.

Sedangkan Naruto langsung menuju kamarnya untuk mandi.

"Saya sudah menyiapkan air untuk anda mandi tuan muda," ucap maid yang diperintahkan oleh Iruka tadi.

"Hm, terima kasih Rin," ucap Naruto pada maid berambut coklat pendek itu.

"Sama-sama tuan muda."

Baru saja maidnya akan pergi, Naruto langsung memanggilnya kembali, "Rin."

"Ya, tuan muda?"

"Dimana Mutter?" Tanya Naruto.

"Beliau sedang beristirahat di kamarnya tuan," jawab Rin.

"Ach, so. Danke, Rin."

**-oOOOo-**

**Kyra De Riddick is YumeYume-Chan**

**-oOOOo-**

Suara ketukan kamar menyela kegiatan Iruka yang sedang membereskan jadwal Naruto untuk keesokan harinya. Tanpa menoleh ia mempersilahkan sang pengetuk untuk memasuki wilayah pribadinya tersebut. "Vater," suara Naruto yang memanggilnya langsung menghentikan kegiatan Iruka. Ia menatap heran pada sosok dewasa sang anak sebab selama sembilan tahun Naruto tinggal di rumah itu, ia tidak pernah mengunjungi Iruka di kamarnya. Bila ada yang penting, Irukalah yang akan ke kamarnya.

"Naruto? Ada apa kau kemari?" tanyanya.

Naruto memperpendek jaraknya dengan Iruka dan mengambil tempat di sebuah kursi di dekat jendela. "Apa yang sedang Vater lakukan?" ia bertanya untuk sekedar berbasa basi.

"Hanya membereskan jadwalmu untuk besok. Ada apa?" Tanya Iruka setelah menjawab pertanyaan anaknya.

"…."

"Naru-"

"Apa kau masih ingat percakapan kita delapan tahun yang lalu, Vater?" Tanya pemuda pirang itu menyela ayahnya.

Iruka langsung paham percakapan mana yang dimaksud oleh Naruto. "Ya, aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas."

"Aku rasa saat yang kau sebut waktu itu sudah tiba, Vater," sahut Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemandangan yang ada di luar jendela.

Iruka hanya diam, tidak mengomentari pernyataan Naruto. Sebab ia tidak tahu harus mengomentari apa.

"Apa kau mendukungku Vater?" Tanya Naruto yang menyadari Iruka tidak merespon pernyataannya barusan.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa melupakannya Naruto?"

Naruto mengalihkan fokusnya pada Iruka mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. "Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu ayah."

Selepas mengucapkan kalimat tersebut ia langsung keluar meninggalkan Iruka yang masih mematung di kamarnya. 'Maafkan aku Naruto, tapi aku masih belum mampu mengubah pendirian ibumu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka bila mengetahui fakta yang sebenarnya.'

* * *

"Haha, bolehkah aku bicara denganmu?" Tanya Naruto saat mendapati Kushina tengah duduk di ruang pribadinya. Kushina tersenyum menyambut Naruto, juga sebagai tanda bahwa ia mengizinkan Naruto untuk bicara dengannya. "Kebetulan, ibu juga ingin membahas sesuatu denganmu," ucap Kushina.

Naruto segera melangkah memasuki ruangan ibunya sekaligus memperpendek jarak yang ada di antara mereka. Ia berdiri menatap Kushina, lalu menekukkan kedua lututnya menyentuh lantai. Membuat Kushina terpana pada apa yang ia lakukan.

Untuk pertama kalinya selama delapan tahun hidupnya, pemuda pirang itu memberanikan diri untuk berlutut di hadapan ibundanya, memohon akan satu permintaan yang telah tersimpan begitu lama di hatinya.

Senyum Kushina memudar tatkala melihat Naruto berlutut di hadapannya. Firasat akan kehilangan permata hatinya pun menyeruak dalam pemikirannya. "Ada apa nak? Kenapa kau berlutut di depan haha?" tanyanya, mencoba untuk mempertahankan nada suaranya yang mulai bergetar.

"Haha, aku mohon izinkan aku mencintainya."

Serasa badai menerjang di hatinya saat mendengar permintaan anaknya. Tak ia sangka setelah sekian lama sang anak masih saja memikirkan masa lalunya. Namun ia tak mau menyerah. Ia tak ingin melepas anaknya begitu saja. Tak peduli bila ia harus menjadi yang paling egois di dunia ini. Asalkan anaknya, Naruto, tetap bersamanya.

"Namikaze-Uzumaki membutuhkan penerus. Kau tidak akan bisa memilikinya bila bersama dengannya." Ia mengucapkannya dengan nada sedatar mungkin agar anaknya sadar bahwa pilihannya salah.

Naruto merasa seperti tersetrum aliran listrik saat mendengar ucapan datar sang ibu. Ia tahu, ia sadar, bahwa yang diucapkan ibunya adalah benar. Ia tidak akan bisa memiliki penerus bila bersama dengannya. Namun, ia tak peduli dengan semua itu. Ia tak ingin lagi hidup dalam kepura-puraan demi sesuatu yang semu.

"Untuk apa memiliki keturunan bila pada akhirnya aku harus membuatnya merasakan apa yang aku rasakan haha? Kehampaan dalam gelimang harta. Tanpa ada cita-cita untuk bisa diraih sebab ia harus menjadi penerus keluarga dengan masa depan yang sudah ditentukan. Lalu yang terparah adalah menjadi pion dalam perang 'rahasia' dalam dunia gelap seperti yang pernah aku rasakan."

"Lantas kau ingin meninggalkan tanggung jawabmu dalam kehancuran? Semua yang kau rasakan saat ini adalah amanah dari haha dan chichiemu. Apa kau mau meninggalkannya demi orang yang pernah membunuh ayahmu, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto?" Tekan Kushina.

"Penerus bisa siapa saja haha. Aku hanya lelah menjadi robot bagi pemikiranku sendiri dengan mengorbankan perasaanku, sebagai akibat keegoisanku sembilan tahun yang lalu. Maka biarkan aku memperbaikinya untuk sisa hidupku. Aku mohon haha," ucapan itu ia dukung dengan kepala yang menunduk menyentuh lantai di hadapan sang ibu.

Ia bersujud di depan Kushina. Demi satu keinginan di hatinya. Keinginan akan cinta yang telah ia tinggalkan karena keegoisannya sembilan tahun yang lalu.

"Maafkan haha, Naruto. Tapi haha sudah menjodohkanmu dengan keluarga Fujikaze sejak lama. Yukie adalah tunanganmu, dan tidak mungkin kau meninggalkannya," ucap Kushina tegas. Tak terbantahkan.

"Apa kau sadar telah melakukan kesalahan yang sama dengan yang dilakukan Namikaze, haha?"

"…."

"Aku mencintainya haha."

"…."

"Selamanya, aku hanya mencintai Sasuke."

* * *

**TBC**

"_**Sasuke, kau pasti akan tertarik mendengar hal ini. Ada penumpang pesawat dari Jerman yang menggunakan nama Uchiha Naruto."**_

"_**Neji-nii, aku mencintai Kiba-kun."**_

"_**Sasuke akan segera menikah dengan Hinata, Naruto. Maaf, tapi Itachi telah menjodohkan mereka berdua."**_

"_**Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu karena telah bersembunyi begitu lama. Dan juga aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu. Semua ini memang salahku karena telah lari darimu."**_

"_**Naruto?"**_

"_**Selamat atas pernikahanmu."**_

**Wohoooooooooooooooo….**

**Kyra balik lagi….**

**Next chap is the last chap of this fic…**

**Yey yey yey….**

**Jangan lupa RnR ya!**

**maaf saya belum bisa balas reviewnya. tapi yang udah nagih, ini Kyra/Yume kasih...  
**

**Salam,**

**Kyra**

**Rabu, 23 February 2011**


	11. End Of Waiting

**Hahay minna...**

**yang nungguin last chapter ni fic, nih aku kasih...**

**jangan protes ma endingnya ya?**

**happy reading...**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**A Mysterious Blondie by Kyra De Riddick

* * *

**

**Last Chapter**

**The End Of Waiting

* * *

**

Mobil Porsche hitam itu memasuki kawasan kediaman Uzumaki yang luas dengan rerumputan hijau yang terpotong rapi menjadi pemandangan utama yang menyejukkan mata bagi si pengemudi mobil. Tak lama berselang, ia pun telah sampai di depan pintu utama kediaman Uzumaki.

Kaki jenjangnya yang dibungkus sepatu kulit berwarna hitam selutut ia jejakkan dengan lembut seolah takut tanah yang ia injak akan mengeluarkan protes. Semakin naik ke atas, dapat kita lihat tubuhnya dibalut rok kulit selutut berwarna hitam dengan tanktop berwarna ungu muda menutupi tubuh indahnya dan dilapisi dengan mantel bulu berwarna senada. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna kebiruan ia biarkan terurai. Dengan poni yang sedikit terbelah membingkai wajahnya yang anggun. Kaca mata hitam setia menutupi matanya yang indah.

Tanpa senyum, ia, Fujikaze Yukie, sang aktris yang sedang naik daun sekaligus tunangan Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kediaman mewah Uzumaki dengan langkah tenang.

"Selamat datang Fujikaze-sama. Naruto-sama dan Kushina-sama telah menunggu anda, mari saya antar menuju ruang keluarga," maid berambut coklat pendek bernama Rin itu menyambut putri tunggal keluarga Fujikaze tersebut dengan sopan. Sedangkan sang nona hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit dan mengikuti maid itu dari belakang.

**-oOOOo-**

**Kyra De Riddick is YumeYume-Chan**

**-oOOOo-**

"Maaf aku baru bisa datang memenuhi undangan bibi. Maklum saja, jadwalku sangat padat untuk pembuatan film terbaruku," nona Fujikaze yang sangat terkenal dengan kejutekannya itu berujar.

Kushina hanya tersenyum mendengar alasan calon menantunya itu. "Aku mengerti Yukie. Tapi bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk memanggilku 'ibu'? kenapa kau masih memanggilku dengan sebutan 'bibi'?"

Naruto yang duduk di samping Kushina berjengit mendengar ucapan ibunya. Ia baru saja akan protes untuk kesekian kalinya sejak seminggu yang lalu sejak ia tahu mengenai perjodohan tersebut. Namun Yukie keburu menduluinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal itu BIBI," dengan sengaja ia menekankan intonasinya pada akhir kata, "aku datang ke sini untuk menolak pertunangan yang bibi dan Vater lakukan. Jadi sudah sewajarnya aku memanggil bibi dengan sebutan itu kan?"

Senyum Kushina pun langsung meredup mendengar ucapan gadis berambut biru di hadapannya, sedangkan Naruto langsung menegakkan lehernya yang sempat tertekuk tadi. "Kenapa Yukie? Bukankah kau dan Naruto sudah sangat dekat? Apa kau sadar dengan yang baru saja kau ucapkan itu?"

Fujikaze Yukie tersenyum angkuh, "aku sangat sadar bibi. Sebabnya adalah aku adalah aktris yang sedang naik daun. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan pamorku, bahkan yang lebih buruk dari itu adalah menghancurkan karirku yang sedang berada di puncak hanya karena sebuah pertunangan yang aku sendiri baru tahu seminggu yang lalu."

"Kalau hanya itu, aku yakin kau tidak akan kehilangan karirmu Yukie. Kau sendiri tahu, media sudah sering menyorot kalian berdua dan mereka sepakat bila kau dan Naruto adalah pasangan yang serasi," Kushina tetap mencoba untuk mempertahankan pertunangan sang anak.

"Haha, jangan paksa Yukie. Dia-"

"Sebab yang utama bibi, aku tidak mungkin menikah dengan seorang gay," bagai terdengar guntur di kepala Kushina dan Naruto saat mendengar ucapan nona Fujikaze itu barusan.

"Apa maksudmu Yukie?" Kushina dan Naruto bertanya kompak. Mereka jelas tidak suka dengan ucapan Yukie yang sangat gamblang itu. Meskipun Naruto sendiri tidak tahu apakah ia masih straight atau memang sudah menjadi gay. Yang jelas baginya adalah ia mencintai Sasuke.

Sekali lagi Yukie tersenyum sinis khas dengan sifat juteknya, "jangan pikir aku tidak tahu tentang masa lalu Naruto, bibi. Aku mungkin bisa menerimanya sebagai teman, tapi sebagai tunangan? Maaf saja. Itu sama saja aku tidak meneruskan keluarga Fujikaze."

"Tapi pernikahan mereka adalah paksaan sepihak dari Uchiha itu Yukie. Aku yakin Naruto-"

"Haha cukup."

"Maaf bibi keputusanku sudah bulat. Kalau toh Vater akan marah padaku, aku tinggal pergi dari rumah dan membeli rumah sendiri. Aku tidak akan mati hanya karena Vater marah padaku. Permisi bibi, Naruto." Nona Yukie itu pun langsung meninggalkan duo Uzumaki yang masih terpaku dengan ucapan kejamnya.

Kushina mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Ia marah. "Apa kau dengar tadi? Karena Uchiha itu, kau tidak bisa melanjutkan hidupmu!"

"Cukup haha. Aku akan bicara dengan Yukie, tapi itu bukan berarti aku menyetujui pertunangan ini," ucap Naruto dan langsung mengejar Yukie, sahabatnya sejak ia berada di Jerman.

Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti, bagaimana mungkin Yukie bisa menghinanya dengan sangat mudah seperti tadi. Ia tahu, Yukie memang orang yang terus terang, sinis dan sedikit kejam dengan kata-katanya. Namun sejak mereka saling mengenal, ia tidak pernah menghinanya seperti itu. Meski ia tahu bahwa Naruto pernah menikah dengan lelaki.

"Aku di sini. Tidak perlu mengejarku seperti aku akan menghilang dari dunia ini," suara jutek khas itu menghentikan Naruto yang tengah berjalan cepat. Didapatinya Yukie tengah bersandar di tiang rumahnya dengan senyum iseng. "Tidak sia-sia kan kau punya sahabat seorang aktris hebat sepertiku?"

Naruto sempat terpaku sejenak sebelum ia tersenyum setelah memahami apa maksud ucapan Yukie. "Danke, Yukie," ucapnya pelan. Kini ia tinggal memikirkan cara untuk meyakinkan sang ibunda untuk melepasnya pergi.

Yukie melangkah ke arah Naruto, "datanglah ke bandara malam ini jam 9," bisiknya lirih lalu mencium pipi Naruto singkat.

* * *

Dan di sinilah Naruto sekarang….

Di dalam bandara sedang berpamitan dengan Iruka dan Yukie Fujikaze. Setelah sebelumnya ia berpamitan pada sang ibu yang telah terlelap di kamarnya dengan meninggalkan sepucuk surat lalu menyelinap keluar bersama Iruka dengan membawa barang-barang seadanya.

Naruto sadar ia tidak akan pernah mampu mengubah pendirian ibundanya. Karena ia telah terlanjur menaruh dendam pada semua Uchiha yang telah merenggut kebahagiaan kecilnya di masa lalu. Dan Naruto bisa mengerti. Sebab, setegar apapun ibunya, ia tetaplah seorang wanita dengan perasaan yang rapuh. Yang bila kebahagiaan kecil yang telah ia dapatkan dengan bersusah payah dan membuang seluruh keluarganya dihancurkan dengan kejam, ia pun dapat menyimpan dendam yang begitu besar yang tak dapat diredamkan lagi.

"Vater, aku titip haha padamu. Tolong jaga dia dengan baik. Katakan padanya, aku sangat mencintainya," ucap pemuda pirang itu. Dan Iruka hanya mengangguk hormat dan memberikan pelukan terakhir pada anaknya itu. Lalu Naruto pun beralih pada sosok Yukie yang tengah berdiri menatapnya.

Entah mengapa saat itu Naruto merasa Yukie menatapnya dengan ganjil. Namun ia memilh untuk mengabaikannya, "Yukie, aku-"

Ucapannya terputus saat tubuhnya dipeluk Yukie dengan erat. Dan ia bisa mendengar isakan halus di telinganya yang ia yakini berasal dari sosok sang aktris. "Yukie?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto..."

Satu kalimat pendek itu membungkam seluruh kalimat perpisahan yang ingin diucapkannya pada sosok sang sahabat. "Aku mencintaimu. Karena itu aku ingin kau pergi menemuinya. Bahagialah dengannya," ucap gadis berambut panjang itu dengan mengusapkan wajahnya di pundak Naruto. Menghapus air matanya yang telah tumpah. Setelah dirasanya cukup, ia pun melepaskan diri dari Naruto dan kembali menunjukkan sikap angkuhnya. "Sana pergi. Jangan rindu padaku, aku sudah menyisipkan tanda tanganku di tasmu."

"Yukie," panggil Naruto dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya. Membuat kejutekan Yukie Fujikaze tergantikan dengan rona merah di wajah. Namun segera ditepis oleh sang empunya wajah dengan bersikap lebih jutek lagi. "Apa?"

'CUP!"

Yukie tidak akan pernah menyangka bila kejutekannya itu akan dibalas dengan tarikan kencang di bahunya dan kecupan singkat di bibir merahnya. Setelahnya, yang ia ingat hanyalah ia melihat Naruto pergi sambil berlari dengan melambaikan tangan pada dirinya dan Iruka dengan cengiran lebar khasnya –yang membuat seorang Yukie Fujikaze jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama- sebab ia sendiri sudah menjadi patung tanpa bisa membalas perbuatan Naruto padanya. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah tersenyum tipis pada sosok mantan tunangannya itu.

* * *

Mata hitamnya sudah hampir akan tertutup rapat saat didengarnya sebuah alarm dari laptopnya yang memang selalu ia biarkan menyala saat malam hari. Dengan ogah-ogahan ia melepaskan pelukannya pada sosok gadis pirang yang tengah terlelap di tempat tidur mereka setelah melakukan adegan khas suami-istri. Ia mengecup kening sang isteri sejenak sebelum menapakkan kakinya pada lantai kamar dan memunguti pakaiannya yang tercecer di lantai.

Setelah mengenakan celana tidurnya, ia pun menghampiri laptopnya yang menunjukkan gambar rubah berwarna oranye. Ditarikannya jemarinya dengan gemulai di atas keyboard laptop, mencoba kembali kemampuan hacking-nya yang telah lama tidak ia gunakan.

Melihat tampilan di layar, ia pun menyeringai kecil, "Finally, I got you little Kyuubi."

Setelahnya, ia segera menyambar telepon yang ada di samping si laptop dan menekan nomor yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala. Beberapa kali ia mencoba men-dial nomor tersebut, hingga suara gumaman bernada marah menyambutnya.

"Hn, ada apa kau meneleponku pagi-pagi begini Shikamaru?"

Si pemuda yang dipanggil shikamaru itu menyeringai senang sebelum berujar, "Sasuke, kau pasti akan tertarik mendengar hal ini. Ada penumpang pesawat dari Jerman yang menggunakan nama Uchiha Naruto."

Di sebuah kediaman lain, tepatnya kediaman Uchiha, pria berambut raven berantakan yang tadinya sudah siap memaki sahabat sejak SMAnya itu langsung tersadar sepenuhnya saat mendengar laporan sang sahabat. "Bagaimana kau tahu?" pertanyaan bodoh. Dulunya ia sendiri yang sering meminta –tepatnya- memerintah Shikamaru untuk menghack semua data yang ia inginkan.

"Aku sudah meng-hack semua data di bandara, pelabuhan, bahkan stasiun yang ada di Konoha sejak sembilan tahun yang lalu. Dan aku memasang alarm di setiap tempat itu bila ada yang memakai nama Naruto. Ck, menjelaskan benar-benar merepotkan. Yang penting, intinya dia sudah ada di Konoha sekarang ini. Tugasmu untuk mencarinya. Bye!" dan Shikamaru pun menutup teleponnya.

**-oOOOo-**

**Kyra De Riddick is YumeYume-Chan**

**-oOOOo-**

Waktu belum lagi menunjukkan pukul 05.00 pagi, tapi sosok Uchiha Sasuke tampak sudah berpakaian rapi di dalam mobilnya dan menuju satu arah yang pasti. Bandara Internasional Konoha. Berharap dapat menemukan sosok yang telah menghilang darinya selama sembilan tahun lamanya.

Sementara itu, di suatu perumahan elit yang lain. Di dalam rumah bercat putih dengan aksen klasik yang menguasai. Seorang wanita tampak sedang menyirami taman bunganya yang dihiasi berbagai macam jenis bunga. Namun bila ditilik lebih jelas, dapat kita lihat wanita muda yang merupakan pewaris Hyuuga itu tengah melamun. Air mata tampak memenuhi pelupuk matanya, namun tidak juga terjatuh ke wajahnya yang anggun.

"Hinata, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk menyirami bunga," suara baritone itu memanggil kembali kesadaran sang heiress.

"Neji-nii, aku mencintai Kiba-kun." Jawaban yang sangat jauh berbeda dari apa yang dibahas oleh Neji. Namun Neji paham mengapa sosok nonanya menjadi seperti itu. Seminggu yang lalu, saat Itachi tiba-tiba datang ke rumah mereka menawarkan kerja sama perusahaan, sekaligus melamar Hinata untuk Uchiha Sasuke yang tanpa tedeng aling-aling langsung disetujui oleh Hiashi. Padahal Hinata sudah dilamar oleh Kiba secara pribadi.

Dan Neji paham mengapa Hiashi menerima begitu saja lamaran dari Uchiha Itachi. Jika dibandingkan menyerahkan anaknya sebagai Inuzuka Hinata kepada Kiba, yang hanya seorang pewaris rumah sakit hewan terbesar se-Konoha, tentu Hiashi akan memilih melepaskan anak kesayangannya sebagai Uchiha Hinata kepada Sasuke, yang merupakan pengusaha muda sukses dengan harta melimpah. Neji hanya bisa menghela napas lelah, sebab ia sendiri tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Hanya ada satu cara untuk membebaskan Hinata dari kemelut ini. Yaitu menolak secara frontal di hadapan sang Hyuuga senior. Suatu hal yang sangat mustahil untuk dilakukan oleh seorang Hinata yang selalu menuruti perintah sang ayah. Sedikit pun, bahkan sekali pun, tidak pernah ia membantah perintah ayahnya yang terkenal keras. Jadi, bagaimana mungkin ia akan menolak pernikahan ini?

"Maafkan aku Hinata. Sebagai kakak, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untukmu. Seperti yang sudah aku bilang sebelumnya, semuanya tergantung padamu," ucap Neji sembari menyampirkan jaket yang ia kenakan pada tubuh ringkih Hinata. Lalu ia pun meninggalkan sang heiress yang langsung terjatuh di tanah dan menangis dalam diam dengan melipat kedua lututnya.

* * *

Dering telepon menyadarkan Sasuke dari pencariannya yang tak pasti. Tanpa melihat siapa yang meneleponnya ia pun menjawab panggilannya dengan gusar. "Halo?"

"Otouto dimana kau? Sejak pagi kau sudah menghilang dan sampai sekarang kau belum sampai di kantor. Apa kau lupa hari ini kau harus fitting baju untuk pernikahanmu? Ingat, tiga minggu lagi kau akan menikah dengan Hinata," suara Itachi yang begitu lancar menyebut kata 'pernikahan' semakin menambah buruk mood Sasuke yang sudah buruk akibat pencarian tidak pastinya selama empat jam di bandara.

"Kau tahu aku sama sekali tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini, aniki," suaranya terdengar dingin dengan nada kesal yang jelas.

"Sayang sekali otouto, aku yang melamar Hinata. Kau tahu kau tidak bisa menolak, kecuali kau ingin mempermalukan nama keluarga kita. Atau, Hinata sendiri yang menolaknya. Jadi, kau sudah pasti tahu jawabannya. Sebaiknya segera kembali ke kantor." Suara tegas Itachi yang tidak terbantahkan mau tidak mau membuat Sasuke menurut juga pada kakaknya itu.

Harapannya hanya satu, Hinata. Meski itu mendekati kata mustahil, namun demi dia yang sudah kembali, Sasuke tetap ingin menggenggam harapan kecil di tengah kegelapan pekat yang menghadang jalannya. Dan satu-satunya jalan adalah bicara (baca:memaksa) Hinata untuk menolak rencana ini.

**-oOOOo-**

**Kyra De Riddick is YumeYume-Chan**

**-oOOOo-**

"Jadi, bisa kau katakan padaku kemana saja kau menghilang selama sembilan tahun ini, anak bodoh!" suara Ino yang tengah mengomel di hadapannya tampak tercemari oleh suara tangisan bayi berusia dua tahun dalam gendongannya. Bayi berambut hitam dengan mata biru keabuan.

Jelas saja bila Ino marah padanya. Ia telah menghilang tanpa jejak dan pesan ataupun kabar selama sembilan tahun. Dan dengan pedenya dia muncul di halaman rumah Ino di pagi-pagi buta dan berteriak "One-chama" dengan suara yang membuat tetangga terusik. Tentu saja ia dihadiahi sebuah tamparan sayang di wajahnya dari 'kakak'nya itu yang andai saja tidak dicegah oleh Sai tentu akan berlanjut ke penganiayaan yang bisa menewaskannya.

Lebay? Tentu saja tidak.

Dia benar-benar akan tewas sebab Ino hampir saja melemparinya dengan pot-pot bunga yang semuanya terbuat dari tanah liat dan semen.

"One-chama, aku-"

'Bletak!'

Botol susu milik Sano –nama bayi Ino- yang masih berisi setengah tampak berbekas di jidat tan Naruto. "Iya-iya maaf. Maksudku Ino. Aku ke Jerman bersama haha dan…." Cerita itu pun berlanjut hingga sore.

Kegiatan fitting baju yang merepotkan itu akhirnya selesai setelah Deidara, sang designer, menjelaskan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan baju pernikahan mereka yang semuanya hanya dijawab dengan gumaman singkat dari Sasuke. Sedangkan Hinata hanya duduk diam sembari menatap pada pemandangan jalan kota Konoha sore itu. Matanya sangat jelas menyiratkan kesedihan yang teramat sangat. Sasuke yang melihat itu segera mengajak Hinata untuk mencari angin segar di sebuah kafe di pinggir sungai dekat dengan tempat mereka melakukan fitting baju.

"Naruto sudah kembali," satu kalimat pembuka itu mengambil alih fokus Hinata dari sungai ke calon suaminya tersebut. Namun ia sama sekali tidak memberi respon apapun. "Dengar, aku tahu kau tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini, begitu juga denganku."

"…."

Sasuke yang memang tidak termasuk orang yang sabar langsung menggebrak meja dan menatap tajam pada Hinata. "Apa kau mau begini saja? Selamanya menjadi orang lemah dan membiarkan Kiba lepas? Kalau kau memang mencintai Kiba harusnya kau bisa mengatakannya pada ayahmu."

"A….aku…."

"Dengar, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang ini. Semuanya tergantung padamu. Bicara pada ayahmu, atau menjadi orang lemah dan kehilangan orang yang kau cintai selamanya. Aku mencintai Naruto, dan kau mencintai Kiba. Pilihanmu hanya dua, bicara atau kehilangan orang yang kau cintai selamanya dan menyesal seumur hidup," ucap Sasuke panjang lebar. Suatu hal yang sangat jarang untuk dilakukan oleh seorang Sasuke. Tapi bila menyangkut Naruto, apapun pasti ia lakukan. Hei, ia pernah membuang harga dirinya di depan Kurenai demi Naruto, ingat?

"Akan aku coba," suara lirih Hinata terdengar tak meyakinkan di telinga Sasuke. Tapi paling tidak gadis di hadapannya akan mencoba.

**-oOOOo-**

**Kyra De Riddick is YumeYume-Chan**

**-oOOOo-**

Hinata melangkah masuk dengan tubuh gemetar dan keringat dingin yang membanjiri wajahnya. Suara ayahnya yang mempersilahkannya untuk melangkahkan kaki ke ruang pribadi sang ayah tampaknya sudah membuat mentalnya hancur duluan. Ia tahu ayahnya, ayahnya adalah orang yang keras namun sangat menyayanginya. Sangat menyayanginya, hingga terkadang ia lupa menanyakan pendapat Hinata mengenai kebahagiaan versi Hinata sendiri, sebab menganggap bahwa yang dilakukannya pasti membahagiakan sang anak.

"Otou-sama, a….aku i-i-ingin b-bbicara mengenai ppppernikahanku," kalimat yang begitu sulit untuk dia ucapkan saat menatap wajah tegas sang ayah.

"Ada apa Hinata?"

"A…aa..aku me…mencintai K….kkiba-kun o-"

Hiashi menatap tajam tubuh gemetar Hinata di balik mejanya. "Kau terlambat menolaknya Hinata," ia menyela ucapan sang heiress yang belum selesai, namun sedikit banyak ia paham maksud anaknya itu.

"O…tou-sama?" air mata Hinata kini tak terbendung lagi. Ia tak mampu menemukan kalimat lain untuk membantah sang ayah. Karena memang ini adalah untuk pertama kalinya ia mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada sang ayah. Lagi-lagi, ia jatuh berlutut saat ia gagal memperjuangkan keinginannya.

* * *

Di sudut lain kota Konoha yang ramai, di sebuah kafe yang terbilang mewah, duduk seorang pria berambut merah yang tengah menatap seorang pria lainnya yang masih sibuk dengan alam pikirannya sendiri. Pria berambut merah itu menghela napas lelah.

Pagi-pagi ia sudah ditelepon Kurenai untuk mencari Naruto yang kabur dari Jerman membuat kemarahan Kushina tumpah ruah. Seharian ini ia mengelilingi kota Konoha untuk mencari keberadaan si rambut pirang yang tidak pasti hingga akhirnya ia mengingat Ino dan segera menuju rumah wanita beranak satu tersebut. Namun ia terlambat, Naruto sudah pergi dan tidak bilang apakah ia akan kembali atau tidak.

Dan sekali lagi, ia mengelilingi kota Konoha hingga ia tidak sengaja melihat pria bermata safir itu tengah duduk di dalam kafe yang terletak di pinggir jalan dengan dinding kaca yang membantunya menemukan pemuda pirang itu. Dan ia sudah hampir setengah jam duduk tanpa dipedulikan oleh si pemuda pirang yang dicarinya seharian ini.

Sejujurnya ia sudah tahu alasan Naruto kabur dari Jerman. Namun sayang sekali, pemuda pirang itu sudah terlambat. Orang yang ia cari sudah bertunangan dengan gadis lain dan akan segera menikah. Mau tidak mau ia harus memberi tahu pemuda di hadapannya.

"Sasuke akan segera menikah dengan Hinata, Naruto. Maaf, tapi Itachi telah menjodohkan mereka berdua." Kalimat itu tampaknya berhasil menarik Naruto dari dunia autisnya dan balik memandang Gaara.

"Aku tahu dan aku tidak peduli," Naruto menjawab dengan ketus membuat Gaara segera meminum ice cappucinonya untuk menenangkan diri. Rasanya emosinya jadi mudah terpancing saat lelah.

Lagi-lagi Gaara menghela napas sebelum berujar, "lupakan saja dia Naruto. Lagi pula Kushina-basan sangat marah karena kau pergi."

"Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan semua ini."

"Apa yang ingin kau selesaikan? Kalian sudah bercerai dan selesai sudah. Tidak ada masalah lagi di antara kalian yang harus diselesaikan."

"Aku mencintainya," Naruto berujar datar.

Gaara menatap lelah pada Naruto. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti pada sepupunya yang satu ini. Dulu ia sangat membenci Sasuke, lalu sekarang dia bilang kalau dia mencintainya. Benar-benar membingungkannya. "Naruto, dengar-"

"Sampaikan maafku pada haha. Tapi aku tidak akan kembali ke sana." Usai mengatakan itu Naruto langsung melesat pergi. Meninggalkan Gaara yang terpaku sendiri.

* * *

Sasuke mengerang frustasi di kamarnya. Sudah seminggu ia mencari Naruto di sela-sela waktunya yang sangat sempit namun ia tidak juga menemukan titik terang akan keberadaan pemuda pirang itu. Sementara hari pernikahannya semakin dekat.

Selama seminggu itu pula ia tidak mendapat kabar apapun dari Hinata yang berarti wanita itu gagal membujuk ayahnya.

"Shit!" umpat Sasuke sembari membanting semua benda yang mampu ia jangkau. Menciptakan bunyi gaduh yang membuat para pelayannya takut untuk mendekati kamar itu.

Lelah dengan kegiatannya membanting barang-barang, ia merebahkan tubuhnya yang lelah dan mulai memejamkan mata. Keheningan sempat merajai kamar itu selama hampir satu jam yang menandakan si bungsu Uchiha yang tadi mengamuk itu sedang terlelap. Namun keheningan itu segera saja dirusakkan oleh getaran ponsel di saku celananya yang mau tidak mau mengusik tidur pemuda tersebut. "Halo?" dan tanpa sungkan-sungkan ia memberikan hardikan keras pada siapapun yang mengusik tidurnya sore itu.

Mata Sasuke segera saja membulat dengan jantung berdebar saat mendengar suara si penelepon. Mungkin suara itu tidak lagi sama seperti dulu. Namun ia masih bisa mengenali suara itu.

"Hai, teme."

Suara orang yang telah lama ia cari.

"Kau semakin galak saja hehe," suara orang yang telah lama ia nanti.

"Maaf baru bisa menghubungimu teme," suara orang yang selalu ia cintai. "DOBE?"

Terdengar desau angin dari speaker yang menyambungkan suara pemuda pirang itu dengan ponselnya. "Aku berada di tempat kenangan yang mengubah takdirku. Tut…tut…tut…"

"Naruto? Dobe? Halo?" suara Sasuke menggema di kamarnya yang sepi dan berantakan. Tanpa aba-aba lagi ia segera berlari meninggalkan kamarnya dengan terburu-buru. Melewati tangga yang akan mengantarnya menuju lantai satu, dan meraih gagang pintu utama yang mengantarnya keluar dari rumahnya. Ia bergegas menyalakan mobilnya, menginjak kopling dan memasukkan persneling serta menginjak gas dalam kurun waktu kurang dari sedetik.

Ia meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha dan melesat menuju kota. Mencari tempat yang dimaksud oleh pemuda pirang yang baru saja meneleponnya. Tapi dimana? Ia tidak tahu. Ia langsung merutuki otak jeniusnya yang selalu saja tidak berguna bila berhubungan dengan pemuda itu.

**-oOOOo-**

**Kyra De Riddick is YumeYume-Chan**

**-oOOOo-**

Dering telepon di kediaman Uchiha bernyanyi nyaring. Maid terdekat yang berada di dekat telepon itu pun segera menjawab dengan sopan. Setelah mendengar kata-kata sang penelepon, sang maid langsung melapor pada majikannya yang berada di kantor pribadinya. Setelah selesai melapor, maid itu pun meninggalkan tuan mudanya yang akan menerima telepon dari kantor pribadinya tersebut.

Senyum dikulum terpasang manis di wajah sang Uchiha sulung saat menerima telepon dari calon besannya. Namun senyum itu perlahan memudar saat mendengar rentetan kalimat dari sang penelepon yang berada di kediaman Hyuuga.

* * *

"Dobe," panggilan itu mengalihkan Naruto dari acara memandang awannya di atas atap sekolah Konoha gakuen. Ia berbalik dan tersenyum mendapati sosok Sasuke yang terengah-engah dengan baju berantakan dan wajah berkeringat. "Kau lama, teme," ujarnya dengan senyum yang masih terkembang.

Sasuke menatap kesal pada Naruto yang masih bisa tersenyum begitu santai. Padahal ia sudah pusing mengelilingi kota untuk memikirkan tempat yang dimaksud pemuda pirang itu, hingga ia harus terjebak macet dan pencerahan pun tiba di kepalanya saat macet. Dan mau tidak mau ia harus meninggalkan mobilnya, berlari kencang untuk sampai di atap sekolah ini.

'Bukk!'

Satu tinju keras menghantam wajah Naruto yang sedang tersenyum. Membuat pemuda itu tersungkur jatuh dengan lebam di wajah. "Ck, kau ini kasar sekali sih Uchiha?" serunya.

"Aku datang bukan sebagai Uchiha dobe, tapi sebagai Sasuke. Bukankah kau yang memintaku untuk datang padamu sebagai Sasuke?" ujar Sasuke dingin dengan kerah Naruto di tangannya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tertawa keras. Ia menyadari posisi ini. Dulu, di atap ini ia lah yang menghantam wajah Sasuke yang hampir menyakiti Ino. Sekarang pukulan itu telah kembali padanya.

Ia melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke dari kerahnya lalu berdiri dan menghadap Sasuke. Namun belum sempat ia bicara Sasuke sudah memeluknya terlebih dahulu. "Kenapa?" Sasuke bertanya lirih di telinga Naruto.

"Kenapa kau pergi? Kenapa kau bersembunyi? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Dan kenapa kau kembali tanpa memberitahu aku? Kenapa Naruto?"

Naruto pun membalas pelukan Sasuke, dan dengan sama lirihnya ia menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. "Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu karena telah bersembunyi begitu lama. Dan juga aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu. Semua ini memang salahku karena telah lari darimu."

"…."

"Namun sayang sekali, tampaknya aku sudah terlambat. Kau sudah akan menikah lagi saat aku datang.

"Naruto?" Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya pada pemuda berambut pirang yang kini sudah menjadi seorang pria itu.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu." Mata Sasuke membulat mendengar ucapan itu terlisan dengan lancar dari bibir Naruto dan diucapkan dengan wajah penuh senyum. "Kau hanya datang untuk ini?" ia bertanya dengan dingin.

Masih dengan senyum di wajah, Naruto kembali berujar, "ingin sekali aku ucapkan selamat padamu Sasuke. Tapi sayang sekali, egoku membuatku tidak bisa melakukannya. Karena aku terlalu mencintaimu dan ingin kau hanya menjadi milikku. Hanya milikku saja."

Mungkin tidak ada lagi yang bisa menjadi kebahagiaan terbesar bagi seorang Sasuke selain mendengar kalimat dari bibir Naruto itu. Dengan segera ia menjerat pemuda itu dalam dekapan eratnya yang dibalas dengan sepasang tangan tan yang melingkari tubuhnya.

Bibir mereka saling menyentuh. Berbagi satu ciuman yang menunjukkan betapa dalam perasaan yang ada di hati mereka. Perasaan tulus yang harus menunggu lama untuk bisa dipertemukan.

Namun penantian itu pun telah berjasa dengan menghasilkan buah dengan rasa manis yang mereka rasakan saat ini.

'_**Selamat otouto. Kau menang. Hyuuga Hiashi membatalkan pernikahan kalian. Dimanapun kau berada saat ini bersama dia, aku harap kalian segera pulang untuk membahas pernikahan kalian.'**_

Pesan singkat dari Itachi itu membuat kebahagiaan mereka pun semakin lengkap. Meski belum sepenuhnya. Sebab sang ibunda yang berada di negeri seberang masihlah belum merestui mereka. Namun mereka akan tetap menanti. Menanti hingga kebahagiaan mereka menjadi lengkap seiring waktu berjalan.

Karena penantian dengan kesabaran, pastilah membuahkan hasil yang lebih manis dari yang diharapkan.

* * *

**THE END**

***Beneran tamat lho!***

**Okeh, bagi yang minta happy ending, ni aku kasih. Tapi reviewne ojo lali yo mbak, mas, fujodanshi sekalian.**

**Salam!**

**Jum'at, 4 Maret 2011**

**Kyra**

**Special thanks to:**

**All friends who has read this fic and gave me supports by your review.**

**Without you all, i won't ever have a spirit to end this fic.**

**Really, thank you so much...**

**i love you alll**

**i am really sorry if i can't say your name one by one. But, i really happy coz i can know you all...**


End file.
